Leopardstar's Story
by Half Moon56
Summary: No one suspected the tiny and sickly orphan kit to be the one to save her clan from utter destruction!
1. Chapter 1

RiverClan

Leader: Hailstar- dappled gray tom

Deputy: Shellheart- dark gray tom with long legs

Medicine Cat: Brambleberry- white she-cat with black spots, blue eyes, and a pink nose

Apprentice : Mudfur (long haired light brown tom)

Warriors:

Crookedjaw- light brown tabby tom with a twisted jaw

Graypool- dark gray she-cat

Oakheart- golden reddish tom with amber eyes

Willowbreeze- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Snowstreak- white tom

Ebonystrike- striking black she-cat with pale green eyes

Lilybird- white she-cat with ginger patches

Molefang- brown an cream tom with amber eyes

Mintfeather- gray tabby she-cat

Yarrowstorm- moltted white tom

Fawnstep- light brown tabby she-cat

Redhawk- red tom

Grasspelt- light brown and ginger tom

Rippleflame- blue-gray she-cat

Timbernight- black tom

Poppyfish- tortoiseshell she-cat

Rainflower- pale gray she-cat

Jayflight- gray tabby tom

Briardream- dark brown she-cat

Quialviper- dappled gray tom

Lilacwhisper- pale gray she-cat

Lionclaw- golden tom

Brambleflash- brown tom

Pineblaze- reddiswh-brown tom

Rubyleap- dark ginger she-cat

Dapplefern- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Gorsewhisker- brown tom with black stripes

Queens:

Lichenblossom- moltted gray she-cat mother to Pineblaze's kits; Ivykit and Rowankit

Pearlwing- dark cream she-cat mother to Brambleflash's kits; Icekit, Darkkit, and Whitekit

Leopardkit- pale golden she-cat with dappled fur and green eyes

Elders:

Tanglewhisker- gray tom with amber eyes

Birdsong- light brown she-cat

ThunderClan

Leader: Sunstar- bright ginger tom

Deputy: Bluefur- blue-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Featherwhisker- silver tom with amber eyes

WindClan

Leader: Heatherstar- small gray and pink she-cat

Deputy: Talltail- black and white tom

Medicine Cat: Hawkheart- moltted ginger tom with yellow eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: Cedarstar- dark gray tom with a brown underbelly

Deputy: Raggedpelt- dark gray tom with ragged fur

Medicine Cat: Yellowfang- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

One

Leopardkit snuggled against the toasty flank as Dawnbright licked her spotted pelt and Leopardkit sank into welcoming darkness and a butterfly fluttered before her it's dappled wings black and orange as it soared along an Leopardkit darted a paw at it. The butterfly landed itself on a leaf and before Leopardkit reached it a pale gray, ginger, and light brown shapes flashed by as three she-cats kits wrestled together and the butterfly took flight while a ginger and white she-cat followed them her eyes warm.

"Come on Leopardkit play!" one kit called and the mother nodded encouraging.

Leopardkit backed away her ears flat as the cats padded forward their pelts smelling of stardust and Leopardkit squeaked in panic.

"Why won't you play?" Brightsky said softly and Leopardkit's heart broke as she gazed at her deceased mother and sisters.

"No! Please stop haunting me!" Leopardkit wailed and ran away her paws thudding against the earth her face stinging with tears as she suddenly awoke. Dawnbright's pale green eyes hovered over her and a light brown tom was with her his amber eyes filled with love and sorrow; Mudfur Leopardkit's father.

"Sweetie don't worry." Mudfur said his voice deadly quiet as he whisked his tail along my flank in comfort as Dawnbright nuzzled Leopardkit and sighed deeply.

"Is everything alright?" Hailstar said as he pushed through the reed woven den Shellheart right behind him both had looks of anxiousness passed between them.

"Yes, Leopardkit had the nightmare again." Dawnbright murmured her eyes aglow with sympathy.

"Leopardkit come here." Leopardkit perked her ears as Hailstar called her and she rose from her nest and plodded to her leader.

"Listen" he said very quietly so that only he and Leopardkit could hear him "I sorry for what you lost but no one is blaming you for living and your mother and sisters aren't so just be happy you're here now. When you feel doubt let your heart lead you forward not backward."

Leopardkit nodded her spirits rising as Hailstar smiled and he and Shellheart left and Mudfur licked Leopardkit's head and left as Dawnbright pulled Leopardkit back and Leopardkit fell back into dreamless sleep.

"Pearlwing! Darkkit has my tail!" Icekit's mew awoke Leopardkit as she squinted against the harsh sunlight flooding in from spaces in between the reed den as she squirmed from Dawnbright's side.

"Where do you think your going?" the voice stopped Leopardkit cold as she turned to see Dawnbright watching her.

Leopardkit blinked "Outside."

Dawnbright purred her eyes glowing with love as she began to lick Leopardkit's downy feathers soft fur and Leopardkit dashed out of her reach and bounded outside into the world. Leopardkit was astounded by all the activity as she saw Shellheart talking a mix of warriors around him who to Leopardkit they looked a thousand feet tall, clan mates slipped past others and some were chatting others were practicing what looked to be fighting moves. Leopardkit drank in the morning air and caught a hint of fish and the river as Leopardkit saw a shining, plump carp sat on the fresh kill pile and her stomach growled ferociously.

"Leopardkit your awake!" Leopardkit turned at the sound of the cry to see Rowankit coming to her with Darkkit not far behind him. the tom-kits both stopped a paw step from Leopardkit as they assessed her while Rowankit smiled Darkkit glowered.

"Hi." Leopardkit said her insides squirming like a fish as Ivykit, Icekit and Whitekit also noticed Leopardkit and came forward happily to see their new denmate.

"Hello are you doing okay?" Icekit asked politely as Leopardkit could only nod but Darkkit stepped forward his black and silver tabby fur sleek as a new blade of grass.

"You aren't very big or nice are you." It wasn't a question and Leopardkit felt a blaze of anger _who does he think he is the clan leader? _she thought argerly as a sharp mew addressed the group of kits;

"Darkkit be nice to you fellow clan mates." Pearlwing scolded from where she sat sharing tongues with Lichenblossom the other queen.

"Fine." Darkkit muttered as he flounced away and Icekit took his pace her dark blue eyes and posture friendly.

"Want to visit the elders? Tanglewhisker has the best stories and Birdsong can show you how to pounce." Leopardkit nodded she had wanted to see the elders for a while and listen to their stories. But before either kit took a breath a trembling of paws as a group of cats came streaking in their fur fluffed up and their eyes blazing with anger.

"ThunderClan is on Sunningrocks again!" one ginger and white she-cat yowled her teeth bared as the clan swarmed around them and Hailstar had to yowl for quiet as he and Shellheart trotted through the crown and Leopardkit darted around legs till she was able to reach the front as Hailstar frowned and the she-cat lashed her tail.

"Bluefur and a few others and standing on it as if waiting for something, they know we won Sunningrocks back!" another black tom nodded vigorously beside the she-cat.

"Lilybird calm down, you too Timbernight " Hailstar glanced at the tom "Shellheart and I will go and sort this matter out." the leader padded through the sedge entrance and the warriors murmured together darkly.

"Should have know Sunstar wouldn't have left this alone."

"Mangy cats only at least a kitty pet isn't leading them!"

"Sunningrocks has always been RiverClan's why are they so keen to take it?"

"I swear they're all high on catiment."

Leopardkit felt the anger of her clan swirl around her like mist and Dawnbright pulled Leopardkit out and placed her beside Mudfur who was too busy talking with Brambleberry to see his daughter right at his paws.

"Greenleaf is a appropriate time for this instead of in leafbare we can't waste herbs then, still Sunstar is an honest leader he must have a reason why he had his deputy go instead of him probably to deliver a message." Mudfur mumbled as Brambleberry blinked her sky-blue eyes at him and sighed in reply.

"Leopardkit come here!" Dawnbright called and Leopardkit padded from her father to Dawnbright who just wrapped her tail over Leopardkit and pressed her to her long cream legs protectively her green eyes narrowed to slits, her ears flattened against her head.

"I hope there's a battle!" Whitekit spoke up his amber eyes gleaming as Pearlwing thumped her tail across his ear and Whitekit grabbed his sore ear grudgingly.

"If there's any fighting no one wants it, RiverClan and ThunderClan have forever been at each others throats about Sunningrocks for moons before I was born." Pearlwing grumbled and Lichenblossom nodded with Dawnbright.

"Hailstar's back!" The cry alerted the clan as they all sat strait as a marsh reed when their leader came back.

"Bluefur was not after Sunningrocks, she and her hunting patrol chased a squirrel and killed it but it fell off the edge of Sunningrocks and they were waiting for permission to retrieve it." RiverClan shared looks of unease but after a minute they relaxed and the chatter was light and airy instead of heavy and dark as before while Hailstar went to his den with Shellheart shadowing him.

"Come on Leopardkit let's go play a quiet game of mouse an warrior in the nursery." Dawnbright pushed her adopted kit inside the reed den as Leopardkit caught a glimpse of Mudfur as he and Brambleberry whispered fervently together.

Leopardkit felt a stab of pain that her father had noticed her about as much as a rotting fish would.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So first fan fiction story, hope it rates good! So (didn't put this in story description forgot) but please review! Alright not that that's outta the way Leopardstar's next chapter! And action! **_

Two

Leopardkit crouched and shuffled forward her paws as soft as ghosts, she knew if she was caught Hailstar would have to dig her up after Dawnbright had killed her in grief and Leopardkit thought that Mudfur might not even care. At least Brightsky did, and Leopardkit's sisters Mistkit, Pinekit and Amberkit who Leopardkit knew loved her deeply. _Mudfur _her father's name made Leopardkit's insides boil in anger and self-loathing, even since Brightsky had died he ignored Leopardkit altogether and just focused on his new calling, medicine. Dawnbright though tried repeatedly to force Mudfur to visit his kit but he always made an excuse and now Leopardkit felt she had no one, except Dawnbright Leopardkit hoped that Brightsky wasn't jealous Dawnbright wasn't Brightsky but she treated Leopardkit with all the love and attention as a normal mother would. Leopardkit breathed in the crisp night air as the frost stars of Silverpelt glowed above as she hunkered down among the tall grass of WindClan and carefully scaled the rocky path to (_**pause for dramatic effect**_) the Moonstone.

Leopardkit winced at the thought of Dawnbright's angry face but Leopardkit had to do this it was the only way she could feel peace inside, the dark tunnel smelled of moss and stardust but Leopardkit padded ahead her whiskers trailing along the narrow and drafty tunnel walls. After what felt like a moon Leopardkit saw a small dot of light and quickened her pace to reach it as the tunnel suddenly ended and went into a wide cavern, a jagged opening in the roof of the cave let in a beam of moonlight the shone on the Moonstone that sparkled and dazzled the RiverClan kit. She stared at the glittering stone and she heard whispers coming from the stone as if StarClan was inviting her, so Leopardkit pressed her icy nose to the smooth rock and her body was swallowed by darkness.

"Leopardkit you came!" a squeal startled the kit as she opened her eyes to see her sisters and mother standing there each cat's eyes brimming with love.

"I came to play." Leopardkit said swiftly as Amberkit bounded into her and pinned her to the grassy floor.

"Let's plat then." Amberkit purred and Brightsky watched her daughters play as Leopardkit was bombarded by her sisters as they tackled her all at once. Leopardkit squealed and clawed at her sisters for what felt like minutes before Brightsky pulled her away and she licked her head.

"You need to leave and go home, we'll visit you in your dreams and honey don't do this again if Dawnbright catches you…" Brightsky warned as the scene faded and Leopardkit awoke her sides tingling with happiness, but she scrambled out the tunnel and ran as fast as she could back home and thankfully found camp and nestled back in her nest sides heaving and pelt sticky with dew from the long WindClan grass. Dawnbright awoke next and licked Leopardkit's fur dry before inquiring what made her all wet.

"I just went through the dirt place tunnel there was some dew that rained down on me." Leopardkit quickly lied and Dawnbright chuckled fondly before curling her paws around Leopardkit and purring softly in her ear.

_**Interesting? Am I right or am I right? This chapter just popped into my head suddenly so I went along with it, since it's summer I'll try to update every day but not this weekend Father's Day gonna be out of town for it. See ya Monday!**_ (Please review!)


	3. Chapter 3

_**\What's up everybody! So not much but have an of you people out there in the world seen the movie Star Trak newest one. I really want to go, thought I'd throw that out there but who cares about what I think. Story time... (God that sounds wrong). **_

Leopardkit hold still, you'll never go out looking like that!" Dawnbright scolded as she lapped at Leopardkit who tried to sneak away from her unsuccessfully.

"Dawnbright's right Whitekit you can't meet the clan looking like you rolled in rotting trout!" Pearlwing sighed frustrated as her son kept wiggling under her tongue. Rowankit and Ivykit sat their fur sleek and shining as Darkkit hissed while Lichenblossom groomed him for Pearlwing who had her paws full with Whitekit at the moment.

"Let cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Hailstar yowled as the bulk of clan mates swarmed forward their voices buzzing with excitement at the thought of them getting an apprentice. Leopardkit saw Mudfur beside Brambleberry and he looked bored with the whole thing and Leopardkit's hope deflated. She had been hoping that Mudfur would be like any other father when his kit was ready for their apprentice ceremony shining with pride, at least Brambleflash and Pineblaze were.

"Alright Ivykit, Rowankit, Darkkit, Whitekit your ready go on Hailstar's waiting." Lichenblossom nudged the four kits who dashed off and Dawnbright hissed in Leopardkit's ear making Leopardkit's ear twitch with the breath of her voice.

"Mudfur is just as happy as I am now, Hailstar's waiting." Dawnbright gently pushed Leopardkit's rump as the kit trotted her head held high to were the other kits sat looking nervous. Hailstar stood atop a grassy hill and glanced down on them his eyes warm and friendly, his gray pelt smooth under hard muscle. _I want to be leader someday _Leopardkit thought as Hailstar raised his eyes to the azure sky and then addressed his clan.

"Whitekit come." Whitekit his eyes wide hesitantly approached Hailstar who looked into the kit's amber eyes.

"Whitekit you are six moons old and ready to become an apprentice; now until you are givin your warrior name you are Whitepaw. Yarrowstorm, you trained Snowstreak please pass on the same extraordinary skills to Whitepaw." Yarrowstorm padded fro the crowd and rubbed noses with Whitepaw who looked somewhat scared as RiverClan yowled his name to the sky.

"Rowankit you are next," the ginger kit padded forward "You as well are six moons old and are ready to become an apprentice; now until your warrior name in given to you Rowankit is now Rowanpaw. Lilybird you show great strength for your clan please teach Rowanpaw this." Mentor and apprentice rubbed noses as RiverClan yowled Rowanpaw's name.

"Ivykit come to me." Rowanpaw's sister came to her leader "Ivykit like your brother you are to be an apprentice from now until your warrior name is given you are Ivypaw. Molefang you are a new warrior so I give Ivypaw to you teach her your ways." the brown an cream tom came to Ivypaw and the rubbed noses as their clan mates called Ivypaw's name aloud.

"Icekit." Icekit her blue eyes big went to Hailstar "Icekit you are six moons old and are to become an apprentice. Icepaw, Snowstreak, your courage aims you pass on your knologue to Icepaw." the white tom went to his new apprentice and they rubbed noses as Whitepaw and the clan cheered for their newest apprentice.

"Darkkit" Hailstar called the tom-kit as Darkkit flounced forward "Darkkit alike your brother and sister you are six moons old and are now becoming an apprentice. Darkpaw is your new name till your warrior name is given to you, Ebonystrike you are to teach Darkpaw your swiftness in caring for you clan mates." Darkpaw grabbed noses with Ebonystrike who looked very pleased and Darkpaw flicked his tail smugly.

"Leopardkit" Leopardkit came to Hailstar and sat just in front off his huge gray paws "Leopardkit you are six moons old today and are to be an apprentice. Leopardpaw now until I give you warrior name, Rippleflame your wisdom shines in RiverClan teach this to Leopardpaw." Rippleflame padded forward and rubbed noses with Leopardpaw.

"I'll work hard." Leopardpaw breathed and Rippleflame purred.

"As will I, we'll make a great team." she whispered as RiverClan chanted Leopardpaw's name and Dawnbright bounded forward covering Leopardpaw's face with licks.

"Congratulations!" Dawnbright purred loudly as Leopardpaw felt her pelt growing hot in embarrassment.

"Dawnbright, I'm not a kit no longer." Leopardpaw mumbled as Dawnbright flicked her tail.

"You'll always be my daughter to me." she said as Rippleflame came forward her blue-gray fur and blue eyes smirking at me.

"Leopardpaw go and pick your nest in the apprentice den and then meet me at the moss tunnel, were going out." Leopardpaw felt a stir of excitement as she raced to her new den calling behind her, "I'll just be a second!"

"Hey Rowanpaw that's my nest." Ivypaw's wailed as she sat firmly above a moss bed as her brother argued her for it as Icepaw and Whitepaw watched uneasily while Darkpaw just groomed himself in a nearby bed. Leopardpaw chose the one nearest the entrance and quickly bedded down in it for a minute letting her scent drift into the squishy moss before rising and slipped out as the siblings still argued. Rippleflame was waiting.

"Ready?" she asked and Leopardpaw nodded her heart hammering in her chest as the two slipped away into the world...

_**Pretty Good if I do say so myself. And hey has any person ever read the book 'Between shades of gray'? It's a-mazing so check it out. Man got to go before my mom slammes this shut on my fingers. Bye. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright viewers, or viewer ready for the next chapter! I'll take your silence as a yes! **_

Leopardpaw gaped at the world before her that looked huge, the river sang quietly through a grove of march reeds, springy grass softened Leopardpaw's paws and willow trees bended in the breeze. Rippleflame weaved her way down an sandy path till she stopped before a hollow with sand coating it and Rippleflame paused in the clearing and turned to her apprentice.

"Watch Leopardpaw." was all Rippleflame mewed as Leopardpaw gazed at her intently but before the warrior moved a terrified yowl broke the silence and Rippleflame raced away with Leopardpaw froze; uncertainty glueing her to the dirt. After a minute of suspending silence a patter of paws and Leopardpaw relaxed; Rippleflame was coming. But instead these paws were heavy, a panting sound followed the paw steps and a flash of brown and black fur made Leopardpaw streak away her heart hammering an her fears skyrocketing. The dog saw it's target and launched to Leopardpaw as she dashed through the puddles and crashed through the reeds her breaths coming in gasps and the whole time she was pleading in her mind; _StarClan save me! _

A light brown shape came out of nowhere and knocked the wind out of Leopardpaw as she and the cat rolled into a nearby sedge bush that concealed the two from sight and smell of the animal.

"What in StarClan's name were you doing?!" Crookedjaw glowered at me as the dog sniffed the bushes were the two cats hid as the dog heard a high mew and followed the sound. The two cats were able to slink back into camp uninjured but their clan had a gloomy feeling and Dawnbright ran to Leopardpaw her eyes wide in relief as she ran her tail along Leopardpaw's flank.

"Is Rippleflame here?" Leopardpaw's anxious mew broke the gloom as Leopardpaw's mentor limped over her fur torn but her glowed bright.

"I'm fine Leopardpaw, no one's hurt well not in RiverClan." Rippleflame saw the confusion in her apprentice's eyes.

"Sunstar and Heatherstar died both from the stray dog." she explained.

"Tailtail and Bluefur will be good leaders." Crookedjaw mewed and Dawnbright nodded but Leopardpaw didn't say a word just glanced at Mudfur who pointedly ignored his daughter and Leopardpaw sighed inwardly.

Dawnbright noticed, "You need sleep." she said and began to fuss over her like when she was a kit again and before Leopardpaw made it to paw steps the world went black and her legs crumbled under her. All she felt was nothing.

_**There, kinda bad I wasn't really sure what to write for this chapter so I just improvissed hope you guys liked it! Review please! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for the reviews, and the great suggestions that I took seriously. Now I'm not going to talk or write whatever long because then you'll be screaming at me to shut up so you can read; but this is where it comes in, not going to say anything more. Okay one more thing, just finished 'shades of gray' sad but a beautiful book again READ IT! (I'm aware that a dog killed Sustar but I'm trying to be on a leader time schedule so I wasn't sure when Heatherstar died and Tallstar out lives Bluestar for a while so I had to put him leader soon and he's awesome). **_

Hailstar opened one bleary eye and began to wash his dappled storm-cloud gray fur as the warm sunshine flooded through the entrance to his den, as the leader led his mind wander. For some reason and no matter how long Hailstar thought about it he could not come up with a good excuse for his sudden depression; he felt moody and desolate and Shellheart wasn't showing after Hailstar snapped at him the other morning. The roaming dog was gone, no one was injured, and the apprentices were improving, what had him so down?

_You now_ a inner voice taunted as Hailstar had to glumly agree with his inner voice as he rose and padded heavily to see if Brambleberry was in; she always knew what to say in times like this.

"Brambleberry?" Hailstar called quietly as his medicine cat appeared as she approached him her big blue eyes seeming to read his.

"Hailstar, do me and your clan a favor and go to Bluestar and demand Sunningrocks back."

"Why?"

"Because you're tense, besides Sunningrocks is RiverClan's no doubt. Go." Hailstar nodded and swiftly left camp and trotted to the stepping stones but paused staring at the great expense of rock before him but made no move toward it.

"Hailstar, what's wrong?" a mew startled the tom as he turned to see Leopardpaw padding along beside Rippleflame who looked like she was somewhat limping but was hiding it from her apprentice.

"Rippleflame is your leg okay?" Hailstar asked and Rippleflame sighed as Leopardpaw looked bursting with pride.

"Leopardpaw did it, we practiced a move and she accidently sprained my leg with an impressive counter-attack. Dawnbright and Mudfur should now." Leopardpaw looked abashed at her mentor's praise.

"It was nothing really." Leopardpaw mumbled as Rippleflame nudged her.

"Was not and you know it, come on I told Ebonystrike that you, I and Darkpaw would patch the nursery in case of a frost over-night." The she-cats padded along as Hailstar followed as they clambered up the side of the nursery wall carefully while Darkpaw and Ebonystrike were already working. Hailstar saw Dawnbright pause and chat with Rippleflame and Hailstar saw Mudfur squatting and counting poppy seeds as Leopardpaw glanced at him hopefully but when he didn't respond her tail drooped. Hailstar felt a wave of anger as Mudfur just looked at his daughter with cold eyes and she met the stare but her eyes shadowed how hurt she was.

"Mudfur may I speak to you." Hailstar growled through clenched teeth as Mudfur jumped to his paws eagerly. Why was he so happy and normal around his clan mates but with Leopardpaw he just glared at her like she was some mistake.

"I just wanted to tell you that; why Mudfur just why?" Hailstar asked at a lost for words as Mudfur blinked.

"Alright... thanks but I have to get back to these seeds." Mudfur smiled as he went back to his task and Hailstar again vibrated with annoyance.

"Leopardpaw a word." Hailstar called and the apprentice scrambled down to meet him.

"Yeah?" she asked her pale green eyes on his in innocence but there was hidden pain just visible.

"You don't have to be someone for anyone just be you; and if that's not good enough then we'll that cat doesn't deserve to know you." Hailstar mewed forcefully as Leopardpaw nodded but he could see that she understood who he was speaking off.

"Excuse me but the nursery." Leopardpaw dipped her head in respect and continued her work steadily as Hailstar grinned and the cloud of moodiness lifted and Hailstar felt a bounce in his steps.

For the strangest reason Hailstar looked at Leopardpaw and remembered when he was young when his father died and his mother no longer cared for him, they shared a connection together and Mudfur needed to love his daughter even if she was alive and Brightsky was not.

_**There, I know that's a stretch for a chapter but thanks again for the reviews! (Again), but anyway I'll make chapters of different points of view like I might do Dawnbright, Mudfur, Darkpaw, or any other cats to give pazzazi! See ya tomorrow or whenever! P.S. Recommended, do listen to this song 'Bleeding Out' by Imagine Dragons great song! Bye! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sup everybody, what's hangin'? Well now this is the (maybe) most important chapter ever! Darkpaw's view as he finds his calling in his clan Hint, Hint evil cough, cough what? Anyway Let's get this story on the road...or in the pages! Bad with idioms. **_

"Darkpaw glad you could join us." Darkpaw whirled around to come nose to nose with a gray tom, his fur tattered, one eyes of his shut with a gruesome scar across it, and his tail tip looked broken.

"H-hi." Darkpaw squeaked his paws screaming to run but fear embolized him.

"Don't be scared, I'm Stormeye your mentor." the tom purred horsely.

"E-ebonystrike's m-my mentor." Darkpaw mewed his voice turning into a freighting squeal.

"Correct, but I offered to give you extra training she asked me too." Stormeye mewed and Darkpaw relaxed.

"Alright if she said it was fine then its okay with me, what are we going to practice?" Darkpaw asked excited now, Rowanpaw would see he was a good fighter after he teased Darkpaw he wasn't.

"I'm going to teach you a classic move, watch me carefully." Stormeye crouched his tail lashing and reared up on his hind legs before pushing off them and flying through the air, he twisted mid-air and landed firmly on his paws before rolling onto his spine and slamming his paws into Darkpaw who stumbled and Stormeye pinned him quite easily.

"See? An extra move to get your opponent." Darkpaw grinned now and made a move toward his mentor who froze and pricked his ears.

"How about we continue this in a private setting?" Stormeye said and Darkpaw blinked confused.

"We're alone." he pointed out and Darkpaw was right there was no one around just a grassy field of flowers with the two toms standing there.

"I know but other apprentices are getting extra training and we have a secret spot so that others don't see and get jelous." Stormeye was talking sense to Darkpaw so the two toms hailed north and padded along a dirt path into a shadowy forest that was rotting and had slimy vegetation everywhere. The grass was coarse and brown, there were no animals around just the scents of many other cats clinging to the bark or roots of trees and occasionally a tuft of fur.

"Here we are, look there's Poppypelt and an apprentice let's go see if they want to group train together." Stormeye padded confidently as Darkpaw looked at the brown an red she-cat who looked older but different her face was distorted in annoyance and disgust.

"Hey I'm Darkpaw." Darkpaw chirped as the apprentice nodded swiftly.

"Applepaw, listen Darkpaw run and don't look back get outta here before its too late." Applepaw hissed under her breath and Darkpaw glanced at her confused.

"Applepaw, Darkpaw come here." Stormeye called and the two apprentices approached Applepaw looked angry but went to her mentor without hesitation.

"Applepaw, its time." Applepaw's mentor hissed showing crooked and black teeth, eew Darkpaw thought.

Applepaw stiffened as a white tom padded from behind a twisted tree as Stormeye and the mentor backed away giving her room as she faced the tom guilt and terror washing on her face as Applepaw whispered a quick prayer to StarClan before meeting the tom in mid-air again as they tussled fiercely on the slimy ground. Applepaw in a flash the second she was on the earth her ear torn, and had several scratches in her side but she snapped to her feet and lashed out at her opponent and twisted to the side racking her claws in the tom's pelt spraying the brittle grass with crimson drops. The tom was obviously more powerful and had more strength than Applepaw who was much faster and could use weight against the tom, in the end Applepaw reared back and with a swift launch bowled the tom over and latched her claws into the tom's shoulders and drove her teeth into the tom's throat silencing him. The tom after a minute dissolved and Applepaw straightened up breathing hard her flanks heaving as she faced Poppypelt who smiled satisfied. Darkpaw though was not fazed by this event before him but an flutter of pride for Applepaw was on his mind, also that this tom deserved it, and that he couldn't wait to do this himself; Applepaw shot a look of pure venom at Poppypelt who grinned.

"Good, you'll be a warrior among us soon." Stormeye said and Applepaw didn't say a word as the two cats congratulated her and Darkpaw felt jealousy stir inside.

"We'll speak to Griffenstar, soon you'll lead some yourselves until they give you a name." Stormeye spat and Poppypelt smirched.

"Um Stormeye, I think I hear Ebonystrike." Darkpaw mewed and he did hear a voice calling him through the gloom.

"Come back tomorrow." Stormeye ordered and Darkpaw flicked his tail.

"Of course." Darkpaw said and he meant it sincerely as Applepaw stared at him like he was crazy and her eyes were trying to tell him something but Darkpaw didn't listen.

"Bye." He mewed as the scene faded to his nest in RiverClan with Rippleflame was before him with Leopardpaw just behind her mentor watching him.

"Ebonystrike's busy, she wants you to come with me and Leopardpaw to do some training this morning." Rippleflame left and Darkpaw followed Leopardpaw a rising happiness inside him; Stormeye would be proud when he practiced the move Stormeye showed him. His time was coming.

_**There, giving you a little idea of the plot, Darkpaw evil and next chapter will bring everything into the light. We'll bye! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7! Man times flies when you're writing a fanfiction! By the way just needed to point this out, yes Mudfur loved Leopardkit in 'Crookedstar's Promise' but for a juicy plot I decided to.. MIX IT UP! Sorry, now that that's gone let's just cool down and read. **_

The full moon shone it's silver light on the two awaiting cats, their ears pricked as four other shapes bounded forward their eyes gleaming in the dark; Hawkheart and Barkpaw and Yellowfang with Runningpaw.

"Brambleberry how's the prey running in RiverClan?" Hawkheart asked polietly as the six cats still sat one more cat missing from their entourage.

"Fine, what about WindClan?" Brambleberry replied her white fur blinding in the moonlight as a huffed mew caught the medicine cats attention.

"Sorry I'm late! Mousekit got in some nettles and I had to tend to her." Featherwhisker said his long fur trailing the ground his amber eyes alight as the cats began their way into the Moonstone the pitch black tunnel normal and as the seven cats curled up beside the glittering stone and touched their icy noses to it. Brambleberry landed beside a flowing river it's fish flashing as cats about basked in the sun and ate the fat carp and trout their pelts brimming with strength and pleasure as a white tom stood his blue eyes friendly.

"Milkfur!" Brambleberry called overjoyed to see her old mentor with his ancestors as the medicine cats rubbing moses in welcome.

"Brambleberry, you have grown into a beautiful medicine cat and have treated your clan with love and compassion. But the fight is not over yet, Crookedjaw knows his time is coming and Shellheart will join the elders soon then Crookedjaw will become deputy and finally leader as his omen goes. But he will make a careless mistake and be blinded by what his clan needs to what is to hurt his clan in the end, a prophecy if you would spare the time to listen." Milkfur added and Brambleberry nodded vigorously; anything to protect her clan.

"Here goes; _The Leopard's golden fur will shine fire and banish the darkness threatening to rule the clans and tear RiverClan apart." _Milkfur rasped his blue eyes two tiny moons.

"Should Hailstar be told?" Brambleberry asked her crystal blue eyes wide.

"No just watch the one to save and nurture her." Milkfur mewed.

"Leopardpaw? Is that what you mean by Leopard's golden fur?"

"Yes, but the darkness is also a cat inside you clan."

"Who?" Brambleberry inquired.

"I don't know personally, but trust me with the right guidance RiverClan will thrive." Milkfur licked her ear in comfort as StarClan evaporated into the cavern as Mudfur stretched and looked to Brambleberry.

"Time to go." he mewed and Brambleberry clambered to her own paws and blindly trotted home. Should Mudfur know? Brambleberry wondered as she glanced at her apprentice who was busy chatting with Featherwhisker. No she decided he would know in time but Leopardpaw needed to be watched now.

Hope. That was what flourished into Brambleberry's mind as Sunningrocks loomed into view and the thought that not all was lost for her clan.

_**See? The omen is cast and now here's where the... oops no spoilers just read next chapter and you'll see. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yeah the omen is known now some regular conflict is coming and maybe other stuff not gonna to say what... now wait viewers have any of you read Tallstar's Destiny? Its another warriors fan fiction and I'm so hooked on it right now just givin yeah another book option. Whatevs, let's write this! **_

The gusty winds of leaf-fall buffed Leopardpaw's coat as she trudged cold and wet back from a border patrol as she was trying to bring warmth back to her feet she saw Rowanpaw and Icepaw strengthening the apprentice den for leaf-bare weather. Already leaf-fall squalls have torn some holes in the walls and roofs of the dens and made nests squishy and wet from the leaking roofs and the ground muddy from seeping rain. Leopardpaw gratefully sat down and ate a rather small bass in one gulp; she was famished from her endless patrol along Sunningrocks as the warriors headed back four times to check that Bluestar's warriors had not crossed convinced that they would. Darkpaw padded and dropped a trout in the fresh kill pile and sauntered to his shady spot beside the apprentice den as if he owned the place and Leopardpaw felt a sea of anger toward her den mate. Darkpaw had only been an apprentice for a moon and suddenly he was calling everyone out and questioning several warriors authorities for the last moon and was somehow getting thicker and more muscular by the day as if he did night training too and had very impressive moves that Leopardpaw was sure Ebonystrike had not taught him.

Also Darkpaw now was ruthless and would turn on you in a flash and the other apprentices were terrified of the tom and obeyed him like he was Hailstar or Crookedjaw the new deputy when Shellheart retired. Leopardpaw now hated the black and silver tabby cat as much as she detested Mudfur ignoring her as if she was a passing cloud nothing important to him in the slightest. Leopardpaw saw Rowanpaw carefully slide down the apprentice den wall and grope some reeds away trying desperately to not awake Darkpaw but failed when Rowanpaw accidentally snagged the tom's pelt with his claws instead of the reeds a minnow length away from his paw. Darkpaw yowled and rounded on the other tom his eyes flashing as Rowanpaw sank back afraid of what the apprentice would do to him; Leopardpaw snapped. "Darkpaw a word." Leopardpaw hissed through clenched teeth as she led the tom a ways away from Rowanpaw before rounding on him.

"What in StarClan's name is your problem?!" Leopardpaw growled as Darkpaw flattened his ears not liking the tone Leopardpaw was talking to him.

"I don't have a problem Rowanpaw is a clumsly flea bitten cat and needs to watch his paws the pebble-brain." Darkpaw snorted.

"No one's perfect everyone makes mistakes, you are acting like you're supreme and that even Hailstar and Crookedjaw should bow down to you."

"They should, I'll be clan leader someday and you need to learn some respect." Darkpaw jabbed his tail in Leopardpaw's chest.

"If you act like that for the rest of your live then you're asking to be thrown to the crows!" Leopardpaw shot back her fury rising.

"Mind your mouth apprentice." Darkpaw snarled.

"You can't tell me what to do, your just an apprentice too! Who gave you the right to boss everyone around, bully them when they go against what you say, and look ready to rip out the throat of any cat who decided to be themselves and not listen to your every pebble-brain word!" Leopardpaw knew when the words were out of her mouth she had gone to far.

"Well yeah? Leopardpaw I am better than you by a river length! It's about time you learned to watch your words next time!" Darkpaw crouched and lashed his tail before bowling Leopardpaw down who gave him a sharp kick to the belly trying to throw him off but Darkpaw was ready as he pinned her harder into the earth. Leopardpaw twisted her legs and pushed Darkpaw off her and was planning to walk away but he already lunged and Leopardpaw had to quickly turn and shove him aside as he skidded on the grass. Darkpaw snapped to his paws and racked his claws along Leopardpaw's side as she claws sheathed after a straining minute was able to trip him as Darkpaw did a move that Leopardpaw had never seen before. He tripped the golden she-cat and pinned her to the stones and had his teeth a inch from Leopardpaw's exposed neck when Crookedjaw flung him away.

"What in the world are you doing?!" Crookedjaw thundered as he faced Darkpaw who scowled as Ebonystrike joined him her eyes livid.

"Attacking a fellow den mate for no reason is unacceptable!" Crookedjaw growled as Dawnbright hurried to Leopardpaw. Leopardpaw winced as Dawnbright licked her side wound and Leopardpaw gingerly leaned on her right paw for sure Darkpaw had sprained her left paw.

"Darkpaw you have gone to far this time!" Ebonystrike snapped her fur fluffed up in anger.

"As punishment _you_ will not be going to the Apprentice Games tomorrow!" Ebonystrike had dealt the serious blow and Darkpaw looked stunned.

"No!" he yelped but Ebonystrike looked into his eyes with a cold fire.

"Yes, this is your reward for your disgusting behavior the past moon!" she growled and stomped away as Darkpaw gazed after her, crushed. Leopardpaw felt sorry for him and glanced at Rippleflame.

"I-i'm going right?" Leopardpaw asked hesitantly but Hailstar cut in smoothly as he watched the debacle.

"Yes Leopardpaw, you did nothing wrong and defended yourself without claws." Hailstar looked to Darkpaw who scowled but didn't contradict his leader.

Whitepaw helped her back to her nest and Brambleberry fussed over her as she patched Leopardpaw up and when the medicine cat left Whitepaw grinned at her.

"You showed him." he crowed.

"I feel bad, Apprentice Games come every three moons." Leopardpaw mewed as Icepaw stared at her bewildered.

"He deserves it.." Icepaw broke off as Darkpaw padded into the apprentice den and Leopardpaw called him over.

"I'm sorry you can't go to the Apprentice Games." she mewed sincerely as Darkpaw glared at her with a look of I-so-want-to-rip-you-apart-right-now.

"You got me into this, watch your back from now on." he spat and grumply pretended to sleep and Leopardpaw knew in the depth of her bones that she had made an age-old enemy.

_**There, nice I like it. See the evil huh, huh? Anyway people you need to know that you have not lived before you read 'Under A War-Torn Sky' and it's sequel 'A Troubled Peace' best books ever written! I beg you read them! See ya! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Apprentice Games, yeah! Review please! And drama coming! **_

Leopardpaw stared at the wall of other apprentices as they chatted while mentors padded round and stopped by some cats and spoke to them quietly as the Gathering Stone and the four trees shaded the felines. Leopardpaw after a swift check-up from Brambleberry jogged to Rippleflame as Darkpaw watched his eyes dark as his clan mates chattered like sparrows that misty morning as Graypool had to keep Mistykit and Stonekit back as they tried to escape and follow that morning. Leopardpaw remembered as Dawnbright, Crookedjaw and Hailstar wished her well last evening and good luck as the apprentices got the best fish to bulk them up so they looked powerful and the Games were told to test the other's clan strenght but many mewed that apprentices just wanted to show off to other apprentices. Leopardpaw kept her eyes on Rippleflame as she weeded around apprentices and found the cats she was looking for; they saw Leopardpaw too and meet halfway and mewed excitedly together as Rippleflame sat down and watched them.

"Runningpaw! Mousepaw! How are you?" Leopardpaw asked as the siblings purred and asked the same about her.

"Great what events are you in?" Leopardpaw wondered as Rippleflame pricked her ears since she was to pick the events Leopardpaw was to be in.

Mousepaw shook out her dusky brown fur her amber eyes glowing, "Don't know yet Runningpaw though wants someone to race him of course." Runningpaw looked at his sister like she just appeared.

"I love to run, why not do an event in it?" he sniffed as Rippleflame cut in her blue eyes curious.

"Runningpaw will you race against Leopardpaw?" Leopardpaw glanced at her mentor; what was she doing Runningpaw would leave her in the dust without trying!

"Sure." Runningpaw chirped and Rippleflame nodded satisfied as she turned her eyes raking the surrounding cats and quickly bounded to a dark brown tom with tail tip angled wrong broken in fact.

"She isn't." Leopardpaw breathed her words making her head swim and Mousepaw glowered at the older apprentice.

"She is." Mousepaw mewed as Rippleflame padded back to Leopardpaw who was staring at her like she had grown webbed feet.

"Brokenpaw agreed." Rippleflame said and then whirled around and began conversing with a sandy gray tom to avoid her apprentice.

"I heard that Brokenpaw was going to get his warrior name last moon but refused because he wanted to be here one last time." Runningpaw said his information not helping Leopardpaw as her scarfed down breakfast threatened her throat.

"Leopardpaw what's your events?" Whitepaw mewed as he sat beside her.

"Race against Runningpaw and fighting against Brokenpaw." Leopardpaw mewed so softly Whitepaw barely heard her.

"Wow Rippleflame is pushing you, she set you against the best." Whitepaw's words didn't help the feeling of dread coating Leopardpaw.

"Don't remind me, what's yours?" Leopardpaw asked trying to divert the attention from herself.

"I'm tracking against Ashpaw from WindClan and Badgerpaw from ShadowClan is against me in knolouge."

"Now Ivypaw's and Rowanpaw's?" Icepaw hadn't been able to come she had a bad cough and Brambleberry wanted her close.

"I think Ivypaw's are how to defend from dogs against Willowpaw from ThunderClan, and she's against Onepaw from WindClan for tree climbing actually."

"But there's no trees in RiverClan or WindClan." Leopardpaw pointed out.

"Makes it a challenge then." Whitepaw mewed as Rowanpaw looked sick as he sat heavily beside Whitepaw.

"I got disguise against Cinderpaw from ShadowClan and Morningpaw from WindClan is against me in medicine." he mumbled as a yowl attracked the crowd of apprentices as they shushed to listen.

"Runningpaw of ThunderClan, Leopardpaw from RiverClan come here for your race!" someone called as Whitepaw nudged Leopardpaw forward encouragingly and Leopardpaw found her legs worked without her trying but the were so numb Leopardpaw couldn't feel them. Runningpaw bounder forward and smiled at Leopardpaw who showed a rusty smile back as they crouched ready to fly; the cat-wall called the race and Runningpaw shot forward while Leopardpaw huffed to keep up as the finish line felt miles away but soon enough it neared and somehow Leopardpaw and Runningpaw were neck in neck and at the last second Leopardpaw pulled forward and crossed the finish line Runningpaw a second behind her. The two Runningpaw barely breathing hard while Leopardpaw huffed like her life depended on it a miracle that she won.

"Great...job.." Leopardpaw spluttered and Runningpaw thanked her and dashed off like he had just taken a enjoyable stroll. Again Leopardpaw was amazed she won. Rippleflame grinning met Leopardpaw happily as Leopardpaw glared at her.

"I..am...dead! Brokenpaw going to...shred me!" Leopardpaw growled as Rippleflame sighed.

"I trust you can do it, don't you trust me?" Rippleflame asked and green met blue and Leopardpaw found her voice.

"I do trust you." she mewed and was able to shake the stich in her side as her friends did there events; Whitepaw wizzed and won the knolouge catalogue easily, Ivypaw won against Onepaw by a whisker since both were clumsly in tree climbing but still she won, Rowanpaw surprisingly obliterated Morningpaw in medicine and Leopardpaw congratulating her clan mates but her looming Brokenpaw fight made her want to bolt and never look back. But Leopardpaw knew that Crookedjaw, Dawnbright, Mistykit, Stonekit, Whitepaw, Mousepaw, Runningpaw, Hailstar, and Rippleflame believed in her so with there support she felt that there was a chance she could do this. Maybe.

"Brokenpaw, Leopardpaw come forward!" a black tom called as the two apprentices forward who approached him as the others shushed to watch the fight of the day.

"Now rules: No claws, no deep wounds, no help from onlookers, and no maming." the tom glared at Brokenpaw.

Brokenpaw purred, "I'll behave Nightpelt." Nightpelt narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything and stepped away signaling the start. Loepardpaw felt the gaze of everyone on her and it made Leopardpaw's pelt burn, but Rippleflame's blue pools found her apprentice and they overflowed with confidence for Leopardpaw and Leopardpaw smiled. She could do this; Brokenpaw with a burst of speed flung himself at Leopardpaw who was able to dodge by a tail tip and slammed her paw into his belly which winded him surprisingly and Leopardpaw saw in a minute that he was faking. She jumped racked air and head-butted her opponent in the chest flipping him onto the dusty earth but it was far from over, Leopardpaw waited as Brokenpaw launched her off and she landed hard on her shoulder with a renound crack.

Pain strung her shoulder but Leopardpaw was able to hobble to her paws and Brokenpaw's eyes gleamed with hunger and pride as he tripped her and before Leopardpaw was able to get a rebound he sank his claws into her side and his teeth into her leg and Leopardpaw growled and shook him off and pinned him as with a mighty shove Nightpelt separated the two.

"Brokenpaw you are disqualified for using your claws and deep wounds. Leopardpaw is the winner!" Rippleflame, Whitepaw, Ivypaw, Rowanpaw, Mousepaw, and Runningpaw surrounded her but Rippleflame supported Leopardpaw and they limped away with Mousepaw and Runningpaw calling goodbyes while her den mates shielded her back home and Redhawk greeted them outside the sedge tunnel.

"Hey... Leopardpaw what happened!?" Redhawk inquired. Rippleflame ignored him and led Leopardpaw the long way round to Brambleberry's den as not to arise suspicion but Brambleberry fussed like an elder while Mudfur just commented that Leopardpaw was a pebble-brain to let herself be hurt like that but Rippleflame took the responsibility chivalry.

"I set it up and Leopardpaw didn't do that bad Brokenpaw should have been a warrior by then and she defended herself fine. Besides she won because Brokenpaw lost because he was disqualified." Rippleflame mewed her blue-gray she-cat fur spiked and Leopardpaw felt gratefulness at Rippleflame's response.

Leopardpaw saw a pair of amber eyes and a gloating smile, Darkpaw whispered so only Leopardpaw could hear him;

"You deserve it, you'll end up in the river next time." he snarled as a painned and terrified yowl split the sky as warriors swarmed round there fur fluffed claws ready but Pearlwing was crouched before a cream and white shape her eyes clouded with pain as Whitepaw stiffened his white fur spiked up his blue eyes wide.

"Icepaw! Icepaw!" Pearlwing howled as Darkpaw looked sad but his eyes shadowed something sinister and Leopardpaw froze at Darkpaw's eyes. What happened to the lively kit he used to be not this killing-power seeking- cat that controlled the body of Darkpaw.

But Leopardpaw knew deep down that this was now clone; it was the true colors of Darkpaw.

_**Sad right? Well gotta go and just brood on this and you'll see, you'll see. Bye. P.S. Viewers don't worry I hate Darkpaw too but he's there for a reason. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Alright now this is a confusing chapter maybe, but just review me if you don't get it or if you do and I'll find a way to tell it right. Now sorry I've been grounded for two days so I'm going to hurry to write and anyway Sasuke sucks! Had to say that but on with the story! P.S. love Tallstar's Destiny!**_

Icepaw felt her body was weightless as darkness overtook her, after a minute of what felt like floating Icepaw cracked open one eye to dazzling light and when the light faded a brawny black tom was staring at Icepaw intently as she blinked. Icepaw wasn't sure if this was a dream or reality but the tom spoke before Icepaw even said anything;

"I'm sorry Icepaw, welcome to StarClan." the night colored tom mewed his voice deep and rich with youth and Icepaw looked at the tom praying that this scene will dissolve like smoke. Icepaw glanced at the starry fur of the ancestor and then looked to her own and to the horror and dismay of Icepaw stars were appearing, she began to shake and her pelt felt like it was no longer her's Icepaw wanted to be anyone but herself at that moment.

"This must be an mistake... I can't be gone." Icepaw said her voice trailing away as she remembered the past events before getting here... Alright she was in Brambleberry den, and then she snuck out to go the Apprentice Games to see if she could watch her den mates challenges before she was too late, as she was padding in the shadows along the river, when a excruciating pain had gripped her in it's claws and dragged her into its darkness.

"B-but..." Icepaw started as the tom placed his tail over her lips to silence Icepaw as the apprentice shushed through the fur.

"I am Spiderstar leader of RiverClan before Hailstar, come." Spiderstar mewed as he led the young she-cat through thick foliage to a sparkling river with gangs of cats were sprawled along the water's edge, their plump prey shining in the sun.

"Icepaw! Hi!" a light brown tom grinned at her and nosed a fat bass to her and Icepaw hesitantly sat beside him and dug her teeth into the fragrant meat.

"I'm Weaselpaw. My mother Mallownose and father Bassleap are over there." Weaselpaw nodded to a gray tom and tortoiseshell she-cat sharing a trout together as Icepaw saw Spiderstar padd to a small white she-cat and they brushed muzzles.

"This is your home now." Weaselpaw mewed since he was gazing deep into Icepaw's blue green eyes.

"I know." she sighed and despite her aching heart she just shut off her brain and ate, not wanting to dwell on her past life before she joined her ancestors in the stars.

_**Thought that chapter was a good idea to do from Icepaw's point of view and Leopardpaw's life again will ride itself on a crazy ride that everyone will want to get off from. Bye! Leopardpaw's awesome! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Alrighty here we go, somethin' new I decided to try half chapter view hard to explain really, ouch! my dog just hit me with her tail, trust me its like a whip if you're not careful! On with the show/ story! **_

Leopardpaw sighed as Dawnbright curled her tail over Leopardpaw's shoulders while rain doused the clan as they said last words to Icepaw before she was to be laid to rest, Pearlwing looked like a walking dead as she ambled along with the support of Brambleflash and Whitepaw Darkpaw on their heels. At the sight of Darkpaw Leopardpaw's lip curled from her teeth as he smartly followed his family who were on aware that Icepaw's murder was closer to them then they thought, Brambleberry and Mudfur had prepared the body hours before and had released the news of Icepaw's tragic death to Hailstar who only nodded gravely. Rippleflame glanced at her apprentice tears pooling in her bright blue eyes as Leopardpaw felt the stab of guilt for complaining at the Apprentice Games, more than anything Leopardpaw wanted to turn back time and force Icepaw to join them and change her fate. Dawnbright left Leopardpaw's side as she soothingly helped Pearlwing along while Whitepaw watched horrified at what his mother was a ghost of her former loving self, Rippleflame paused before Icepaw cold body as Snowstreak looked as pained as Pearlwing was; Snowstreak had barely gotten an apprentice as she was found dead and Snowstreak had been bursting with pride at Icepaw's improvement that would no longer shine.

Rippleflame paused over Icepaw before touching her nose to Icepaw's ear and murmuring something so quietly that Leopardpaw did not hear her even though she was right behind her mentor. Leopardpaw approached her former den mate and a sob clogged her throat but a burning desire to rip Darkpaw limb from limb coursed inside and Leopardpaw buried her nose into Icepaw's pelt and felt that rush of anger.

"I will make this right Icepaw, don't fret I will avenge you." Leopardpaw whispered as she straightened and stepped away beside Graypool and Poppyfish as the two queens shared sorrowful looks while Mistykit and Stonekit just gazed sadly at Icepaw unmoving body. The rain made icy drips down the cats fur but no one complained not even once as Leopardpaw watched her rival lick his sister's head before he sat with his clan and Leopardpaw wanted to yowl her news to Hailstar and Crookedjaw to make them listen, but if would be useless. Leopardpaw knew, who would believe her? They'd just think she was grief stricken and pointing claws to feel peace inside so Leopardpaw didn't utter a sound just glared at the back of Darkpaw's sleek head hoping he felt her pain and desire to hurt him flare in her heart. It continued to rain.

Darkpaw grinned as Stormeye scowled trying to disguise his sprained paw and wounded chest and side from the tom as Applepaw watched her anger shining through as Ottertail her new mentor after her other one had just faded away.

"Work on the spin and you'll be golden." Stormeye growled and Darkpaw swelled with pride; that was a good job from Stormeye.

"Guys its time." Ottertail mewed and Applepaw looked slightly sick as Ottertail, Stormeye, and Darkpaw usured her to the Tree Rock where Griffinstar sat his ginger head held high as Applepaw approached him while Darkpaw sat beside Badgerfang and Thistleclaw the other toms training here as Applepaw fearlessly went to their leader.

"Applepaw Ottertail tells me you are ready for you Dark Forest name; Applepaw do you swear to train here and one day lay siege to those flea-bitten mongrels that rule the clans?" Griffinstar asked as he gazed cooly into Applepaw's amber eyes.

"Always." Applepaw mewed and Griffinstar purred.

"A loyal one I see, we'll Applepaw you are still an apprentice to you clan but here you have earned your place beside us and I have recruited a new apprentice for you; teach him that the only way to power is to stay here oh Brokentail kindly fetch our new one please." Griffinstar called and Brokentail sped off into the darkness and he emerged moments later with a apprentice looking like he was fresh from the nursery as Applepaw went to him and towered over the young tom.

"Applepaw your warrior name will be givin soon since you are as old as Brokentail and it's time you take Lizardpaw and show him our ways." the tabby tom looked to Applepaw curiously as Applepaw led him away from the throng to speak to him as Ottertail nodded approvingly to her, Darkpaw felt a wave of jealousy as Darkpaw shouldered his way to Griffinstar's side who looked down on him.

"Yes, Darkpaw is there something you'd like to say?" Griffinstar asked and Darkpaw yowled loud enough for everyone to hear even Applepaw and Lizardpaw hidden in the gloom.

"I am pleased to say that I have killed Icepaw!" he rumbled and Griffinstar raised an eyebrow.

"Your sister, brave indeed that does say that you do belong here." Griffinstar mewed as the Dark Forest dissolved into daylight as one last voice lingered in Darkpaw's ears.

"Great StarClan, he killed his own sister! Monster!" Applepaw's hiss reverberated around Darkpaw as he stretched and winced a pain in his side to see a cut flowing from his leg to his tail oozing blood slowly as a snarl vibrated with scorn and hate.

"You deserve it, you fox-heart!" Leopardpaw spat her green eyes ablaze with fury as she swept from the den her golden tail whisked out of sight Darkpaw huffed;

"What put her in a bad mood?"

_**That is what I was talking about gives you both sides of the story and next we'll have a little time jump but don't worry I'll explain. See ya Leopardstar loves! I think! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Time skip, stuff's happened I summarize, Onepaw, Ashpaw, Mousepaw, Runningpaw, Badgerpaw, Brokenpaw, and Morning paw have gotten there warriors names; Onewhisker, Ashfoot, Mousefur, Runningwind, Badgerfang, Brokentail, Morningflower, oh yes and Applepaw is a warrior now with Lizardpaw as her apprentice in the Dark Forest. It's Applewing. Places people it's story time! (Sounds wrong still!) **_

Leopardpaw groaned inwardly as she felt her hard muscles underneath her golden pelt stretch happily as the newleaf sun warmed the sun and bathed in camp in it's yellow light; Leopardpaw nodded to Mistypaw and Stonepaw who had been made apprentices only last moon as the scuttled after their mentors. Stonepaw had Redhawk to train him and Snowstreak volunteered to be Mistypaw's mentor since Icepaw died Hailstar had nodded and several cats were happy he had another shot at being an mentor, Redhawk though Poppyfish forced Stonepaw onto him since the father had been constantly bugging her since their four kits were born three moons ago and Poppyfish wanted someone else to occupy his time. Briardream had joined Poppyfish her belly swollen with unborn kits as Jayflight had to practically stop and check on his mate every two seconds of his life and even though many found it cute and funny Briardream was starting to get a tiny bit agitated. Ebonystrike with Darkpaw in tow caught Leopardpaw's eye before she made a step toward her and then hesitantly padded along.

"Leopardpaw Rippleflame accompanied Brambleberry to the Moonstone and before she left she said that I'm going to mentor you for the day." Ebonystrike looked to Leopardpaw who nodded as her heart sank with Darkpaw so close, she had avoided him at all costs for the last leaf-fall and leaf-bare but she knew that she couldn't avoid him forever; not that she couldn't try.

"Ebonystrike can you and Darkpaw please go on the hunting patrol, I'm short a few paws." Crookedjaw mewed as he joined them and Ebonystrike opened her mouth to protest but Darkpaw cut her off.

"Sure, Leopardpaw can have... Rubyleap teach her today the clan comes first right Ebonystrike?" Darkpaw asked innocently as Ebonystrike winched but nodded.

"Your right, Rubyleap's free Rippleflame won't be unhappy Leopardpaw will get some training today." Ebonystrike smiled falsely and Leopardpaw felt that nagging suspicion that Ebonystrike was afraid of her own apprentice.

"Actually Rubyleap has gone to the nursery as well, Gorsewhisker is ecstatic since Dapplefern died from greencough." Crookedjaw sighed and Leopardpaw knew and understood his pain.

"Well then..." Ebonystrike started but Crookedjaw silenced her.

"Your patrol is waiting, I'll train Leopardpaw today." he said as his word was final as Ebonystrike nodded and apprentice and mentor padded to where Jayflight, Mintfeather, and Lilybird were waiting as they slunk from camp their tails swishing the moss tunnel as they passed.

"Crookedjaw I need you today actually; I, you, Yarrowstorm, Oakheart, Grasspelt, and Leopardpaw need to do something. There's a barn on the edge of WindClan land and I think there's mice abound there and its not a shame to look. But in case some back-up would be a wise choice just in case I've excused those cats from duties today, we leave at twilight so there's enough light to see and get some training in but remember to report back to me at the appropriate time." Hailstar nodded swiftly and padded away to where Graypool and Dawnbright were chatting and Crookedjaw sighed deeply his eyes clouded with pain as he looked to Graypool and Leopardpaw laid her tail tip on his brawny shoulder comfortingly.

Willowbreeze and her three kits Crookedjaw's daughters had died in the bout of greencough that took Dapplefern too, the deputy was still taking it hard despite the fact that Rainflower had been killed by a stray dog that thankfully a Twoleg rounded up quickly but not fast enough for Rainflower. Crookedjaw had suffered so much in the past three moons is surprised Leopardpaw that he even moved from his nest every day. Of course he was deputy he couldn't skip out on Hailstar or his clan, they needed him too much.

"Training?" Leopardpaw reminded him gently and Crookedjaw nodded once before shuffling away with Leopardpaw beside him. They found what Crookedjaw was looking for and Leopardpaw glanced at him and then back to the wishy willow tree.

"Climb it." he mewed and Leopardpaw sank her claws into the slippery bark and scurried up the swaying truck and paused near the top to look down on the speck that was Crookedjaw.

"What..do..you see!" he yowled and Leopardpaw nearly fell out of the tree, she hadn't anticipated how loud hs yowl was.

"The whole RiverClan territory! Its amazing!" Leopardpaw wasn't lying, the view was pretty spectacular. She could see most of RiverClan territory and beyond Sunningrocks to the shadowy woods of ThunderClan, the endless moorland of WindClan, and the Thunderpath and a glimpse of ShadowClan border along the Thunderpath.

"Come down!" Crookedjaw hollered and Leopardpaw did fall out of the tree that time but by StarClan's grace Leopardpaw was able to snag her claws in a sturdy branch that slowed her fall tremendously. Crookedjaw nodded relieved as Leopardpaw sank on the ground unharmed for the most part as the two moved on away from the bendy willow stems.

"Crookedjaw! Leopardpaw!" Hailstar's yowl captured the wo's attention as the saw Hailstar waited with Oakheart, Grasspelt, and Yarrowstrom flicking their tails behind him impatiently.

"Sorry, lost track of the time." Crookedjaw apologized as they slipped through the thick shadows around the WindClan border before carefully crossing it their paws making no sound on the grass slopes as the night breezes fluffed their fur. The barn came into view and Leopardpaw saw Yarrowstorm frown and Grasspelt stare at Hailstar slightly suspicious as he wasn't quite sure what his leader was planning, the creaky and rotting doors were open allowing some degree of light as the cays squinted against the black. Leopardpaw felt her fur spike as she eyed the corners, something was wrong in here.

Crookedjaw must have sensed it too because he slid his claws out and bared his teeth. "Hailstar..." Crookedjaw started but before another word was said a swarm or mountain of rats puddled from every inch of the falling down structure as the patrol was swallowed by beady eyes and sharp teeth. Leopardpaw heard the yowls of her clan mates fighting fiercely as a huge rat dived for Leopardpaw who killed it with a swift bite to the neck but the minute she killed that one a thousand more rushed to the apprentice. Leopardpaw felt the razor teeth snapping at every centimeter of fur they could find but Leopardpaw thrust an kicked, bit and flung rats every direction she could, Leopardpaw just wanted the snapping machines to leave her alone. As one particularly fat rat dived for Leopardpaw exposed eyes a quick flash and Leopardpaw was flung out the door as Grasspelt and Yarrowstorm slammed them shut before the cats streaked away not wanting to be caught or anywhere near that death-trap. After a few minutes of full out running the RiverClan cats felt their paws could no longer carry their legs and collapsed in the shade of the reed bed in RiverClan land.

"Anyone seriously..hurt?" Crookedjaw huffed and Leopardpaw swallowed a yowl of disgust as she saw Crookedjaw; he had bites covering his wide shoulders and his ears were badly torn up, he was heavily limping, his tail had half way up all the fur missing, and several deep cuts lined his sides. Grasspelt and Yarrowstorm didn't look much better; Grasspelt had one eye swelled shut, his legs two of them looked like he had twisted them, a scar outlined his chest, and chunks of fur was missing from his back. Yarrowstorm's moltted pelt was spotted with russet stains, his tail was a bleeding mess, he had at least a claw missing from every paw, and his amber eyes had a scratch over the right lid that looked dangerously close to losing his vision in that eye.

Leopardpaw saw her pelt was no longer its sunshine color but a dark ginger with spots of golden fur, her paws hurt terribly and had many bite marks on them, Leopardpaw's left leg was a pain as she leaned heavily on the others, her tail wasn't untouched but had a few good cuts. and her underbelly had a stinging scratch on it.

"Brambleberry will fix us up in a jiffy, no problem where Hailstar?" Yarrowstorm asked as the patrol looked around but did not see their leader's gray fur anywhere.

"He was beside me when we crossed Sunningrocks an stopped... Hailstar!" Crookedjaw squealed as he dashed for an unmoving gray shape with Leopardpaw, Grasspelt, and Yarrowstorm on his heels ignoring there stabbing wounds and aching limbs. Crookedjaw crouched beside Hailstar and as he did Leopardpaw saw the blood, it turned the grass dark and wet and Crookedjaw felt around his leader's body as his paw collided with the deep gash in Hailstar's neck. Crookedjaw looked like someone had ran their claws through his heart.

"Crookedjaw, there was nothing you could do the wound's to deep even StarClan couldn't have saved him." Grasspelt said gently as he forced the deputy from his position an Yarrowstorm made a move to grab Hailstar's body but Leopardpaw surprised herself by blocking his path.

"Go comfort Crookedjaw, I got this." Leopardpaw rasped her throat clogged with tears as Yarrowstorm looked ready to argue but didn't and Leopardpaw despite her burning legs she heaved Hailstar's body onto Yarrowstorm's shoulders as he hissed quietly not wanting to complain now. Together they met with Crookedjaw and Grasspelt as the limped into camp, the place was silent under the inky sky as Yarrowstorm placed Hailstar's body down in front of the Tall-Rock and padded to Brambleberry's den Grasspelt beside him, Crookedjaw supported between the two as Leopardpaw brought up the rear. Mudfur and a sleepy Brambleberry were chatting when the procession came in, by the smell of it Brambleberry had just returned and she gaped at their appearance.

"What happened to you!" she gasped as she and Mudfur their paws a blur as they treated them all at once, Brambleberry directed her question to Crookedjaw who looked ready to curl right there and die. He off all cats should be beat now, Grasspelt and Yarrowstorm didn't have the heart to say a word so Leopardpaw cleared her throat as Brambleberry turned to her.

"We went to investigate this barn near the border and was invaded by rats. Hailstar died." Leopardpaw felt her throat close at those last two words. Brambleberry dipped her head in respect and Mudfur looked appalled.

"He-he's really gone?" Mudfur blinked but continued his work anyway tears dripping down his legs.

The ceremony was short, in know time at all the whole clan knew and Crookedjaw looked ready to just run away and never look back; he didn't but just sat their mute as Graypool and Oakheart who had been spared from the rat attack by having to settle something in camp just leaned into his brother in silent comfort. Mintfeather and Yarrowstorm were pressed together so close and Grasspelt had his tail around Fawnstep's shoulders that shook with silent sobs. Dawnbright and Pearlwing leaned together and Whitepaw, Ivypaw, and Rowanpaw didn't stray from Leopardpaw's side. It was wonderful to have friends, tragic enough there was a twin burial instead of just Hailstar being put to rest Redhawk joined him after Rippleflame and Brambleberry had found him on their way back from the Moonstone. He drowned, Brambleberry and Mudfur were certain of that since if you opened his mouth water leaked out; no one knows why or how but Poppyfish as Briarbream shielded the kits her legs didn't seem to operate anymore as she sat with Rippleflame beside her. Goldenkit, Whiskerkit, Thrushkit and Toadkit had no father a shattered mother and RiverClan had lost one of their finest leaders ever.

_**Lots SAD stuff but don't worry happiness comes next chapter trust me. And has anyone seen me purse? Kidding! Man, I'm weird. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Happy time! Trust me, I'm not gonna have death every chapter (most chapters) though and please review want to know what you guys think so far. Anyone read or want to read Hollyleaf's Story or Cloudstar's Journey I do oh and Mistystar's Omen plus Tallstar's Revenge Erin Hunter books and I haven't found them in any library and it is so annoying!**_

"Leopardpaw, come on dawn patrol." A mew awoke the golden apprentice as she raised her head to see Rippleflame and Crookedstar standing over her as she rose and saw that she was the same height as her leader and smiled.

"I trust you, Rippleflame, Oakheart, Whitepaw and Jayflight to go to ThunderClan and tell Bluestar that we want Sunningrocks back. Please leave at Sun-high." Crookedstar said and smiled his eyes shadowed with exhaustion; Crookedstar had been leader for half a moon and he was strong and loyal but Hailstar's death had affected him greatly though he was very good at hiding it.

"Course, do the kits need anything?" Leopardpaw asked as Ivypaw her silver fur clumped with moss as she padded her dark blue eyes clouded with sleep as Rowanpaw nosed his sister playfully who just frowned grumpily as Rowanpaw purred and left the den his tail flicking.

"Morning Mistypaw." Rowanpaw's mewed and Leopardpaw followed Ivypaw from their den as the gray and ginger apprentices were talking Mistypaw looked half-asleep and Rowanpaw was wide awake his green eyes laughing at her apparent tiredness.

"How do are awake? Its barely dawn." she grumbled and Stonepaw pressed his pelt against his sister's as Ivypaw snorted as Stonepaw barled her down and they scuffled in the grass until Ivypaw had wriggled away victorious as she smirked at Stonepaw who scowled back.

"Just wait, when I'm a warrior you better watch out." Stonepaw fluffed up his fur as Ivypaw purred in amusement.

"I'll be a warrior soon so you better watch yourself apprentice." she said and sauntered off and Stonepaw sniffed before leaving and a mew tickled Leopardpaw's ear.

"They start earlier and earlier every year." Crookedstar said as Leopardpaw squeezed past and padded to the nursery the familiar milky scent wafting from its reed entrance and the grass was springy under Leopardpaw's feet as four flashes of four bounded from the nursery as Goldenkit, Thrushkit, Whiskerkit and Toadkit swarmed Leopardpaw as she batted at them with soft paws. She straightened up as Rippleflame called her and Leopardpaw realized she had slept the morning away and shook the kits off and hurried to the patrol as Rowanpaw swiftly occupied them. The cats carefully crossed Sunningrocks icy surface from the frost that evening and Jayflight had the look of a plump bird all ruffed up, as he blabbed about his sons and daughter again for what was the millionth time and Oakheart had to shush him when they reached the border and Whitepaw breathed a sigh of relief when Jayflight had stopped talking.

"What do you want?" Thistleclaw growled his patchy fur spiked and Tigerclaw flanked him his amber eyes glowing with hatred and Rosetail padded behind calmy her tortoiseshell fur smooth unlike her clan mates.

"We request a meeting with Bluestar." Rippleflame mewed as Jayflight and Oakheart shadowed her while Leopardpaw positioned herself beside her mentor and Whitepaw sat beside his den mate his sky colored eyes fixed on Tigerclaw.

"Fine." Rosetail cut in before Thistleclaw said anything and he shot at look at his sister but she ignored him. The ThunderClan cats shoved the Riverclan patrol somewhat roughly and Jayflight hissed at some point but Oakheart shushed him once again as they slunk through the fern tunnel and Leopardpaw shuddered at the heavy weight of the foliage and she could no longer hear the river and the forest was so _dry_.

"Bluestar, RiverClan warriors wish to speak." Rosetail mewed as Bluestar turned her icy blue pools on the patrol and they lit up a little as Rippleflame stepped forward and dipped her head.

"Crookedstar asked us to tell you a message."

"And he couldn't have the guts to come himself!" Thistleclaw snarled and Redtail blocked his way with his russet tail.

"Crookedstar wants Sunningrocks back." Oakheart added and glanced at Bluestar who looked at him and there was a cold attitude to her voice as she addressed him.

"He may have it." Bluestar mewed as her clan gasped and even Redtail was shocked, he had only been ThunderClan's deputy for a moon but he believed Bluestar's words but this time he was as confounded as everyone was.

"Seriously? Bluestar I would advise..." Redtail started but Bluestar silenced him with a flick of her tail.

"Redtail please be quiet, my warriors will not cross the new border but I advise that you change it as soon as possible." Bluestar nodded to Mousefur and Runningwind who escorted the group back and Leopardpaw wasn't sure whether to be happy her friends were near or scared that they were here. Rippleflame usured her patrol across the border and Jayflight with Whitepaw immediately began to scent the border around Sunningrocks as the young warriors left and Leopardpaw called goodbyes to them and was disappointed when they made no move to do the same.

"Leopardpaw remember their your friends when the moon shines but after that your rivals." Rippleflame said gently and Leopardpaw nodded and dove onto Sunningrocks warm stone as the sun melted the frost and she curled on the gray stone the sun warming her pelt as she heard Whitepaw and Oakheart chattering like sparrows as they joined Leopardpaw on the rock.

"Jayflight were you going!" Oakheart called as he and Rippleflame had shook the water from their pelts.

"Rippleflame wants to tell Crookedstar the news and I need to check on Briardream!" he called as Rippleflame nodded looking to her and Leopardpaw silently promised not to cause any problems.

As Leopardpaw dozed a strange thought engulfed her; Bluestar had just givin it away without a fight and RiverClan knew that ThunderClan had always wanted Sunningrocks and to give it away... was strange. Something wasn't right here.

_**There the beloved Sunningrocks is back! Course Bluestar has a reason to give it and you'll see... great gotta go I have a swim meet be back like tomorrow. P.S. Does anyone knew the warrior write Icethroat21 I've read her stories and she has some amazing ideas! Check 'er out! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Finally Riverclan is victorious over Sunningrocks for now... bye the way I'm leaving Tuesday for a three day camp that my Dad signed me up for so I'll try to update quickly but I can't bring my computer to camp so three days no updates sorry. But I'm gonna get 14 an 15 up today at least maybe tomorrow; really important. **_

Leopardpaw felt the smooth dew underpaw as she steadily hike up Sunningrocks as dawn broke through the clouds on the horizon as the she-cat watched; mesmerized. It was green-leaf, Thrushkit, Toadkit, Whiskerkit, Goldenkit and Briardream's kits Bluekit and Mosskit were a sunrise old but already bouncing off the walls of the nursery, the warriors Leopardpaw had caught whispering about repairing the den for everyone knew that Leopardpaw and her fellow apprentices not Mistypaw and Stonepaw were ready for their warrior names, and best of all RiverClan had Sunningrocks. What could spoil this beautiful morning?! But Leopardpaw had thought too soon, she heard a rustle and a scent just a whisker from the new border that tingled with hidden cats. ThunderClan had set them up, RiverClan had been such pebble-brains to think that Bluestar would just hand over something both clans had fought over since before Leopardpaw was born.

Riverclan had to be warned straight away, and as Leopardpaw sped away she hoped that RiverClan would not be driven into the brambles and lost like Timbernight, Lilybird, and Tanglewhisker had said. Birdsong had died last evening from a serious bout of greencough and unfortunately Timbernight and Lilybird had gotten it and was now sheltered in the elders den until they made an recovery,or not. That one story gave Leopardpaw a spark of an idea as she pushed harder and barred down knocking a patrol off there paws as she slammed into them and Leopardpaw heard the angry growls of Molefang, Stonepaw, Gorsewhisker and Rubyleap who still had another moon before she really needed to leave for the nursery. Leopardpaw barged past Oakheart who growled something about unrespectable apprentices as Leopardpaw bounded into Crookedstar's den her flanks heaving.

"Crookedstar... Bluestar's warriors are hidden... in the brambles along the new broder.. and are going to fight for Sunningrocks again... we were mistaken to think she would just hand it over and is waiting to ambush a patrol and take... Sunningrocks back." Leopardpaw said in one gigantic huff as Crookedstar blinked at her.

"We should have known you're right Leopardpaw, please get Oakheart and then find the patrols and sent them back quickly." Crookedstar sighed as Leopardpaw bonded out and shouldered Darkpaw aside who hissed an Oakheart ran to his brother's den and then three patrols rushing back into camp confirming Leopardpaw's thoughts and stirring up the clan. Crookedstar though quickly restored order.

"Alright then we know that Bluestar's waiting to attack again and we are going to show her that Riverclan is not a clan to mess with!" Crookedstar yowled and his warriors yowled in agreement.

"Now..." Crookedstar started but Gorsewhisker yowled something first.

"Crookedstar Rubyleap need to stay in camp for this." he yowled and Rubyleap scowled at him affectionately but padded to the nursery anyway.

"Definitely we don't want into any injured kits inside a queen, now who is going to stay in camp and guard the elders?"

"I'll do it." Gorsewhisker mewed instantly but Crookedstar denied him with a shake of his head.

"I was thinking that Stonepaw and Mistypaw they are too young to be on a battlefield yet."

"We're not!" Stonepaw yowled but his mentor shushed him.

"Stonepaw you listen to what your leader tells you whether you like it or not." Lichenblossom growled as she stared her new apprentice down who shuffled his paws and kept his eyes glued to the dirt from then on.

"That's settled then, don't worry Mistypaw and Stonepaw you'll get your chances. Are the older apprentices coming to fight?" Crookedstar asked.

Rippleflame spoke up, "I think all the older apprentices should partake in this battle they are ready." Whitepaw puffed out his chest, Ivypaw's tail curled in happiness, Rowanpaw looked ready to yowl his excitement to the sky, Darkpaw grinned and Leopardpaw felt like a honor had been bestowed to her.

"Then it shall be, now..."

"Wait!" Leopardpaw yowled and the clan quieted to hear her.

"I have an idea that just might work to help us win the battle against ThunderClan easily." Leopardpaw mewed and automatically there was a rupture of scoffs.

Oakheart thought yowled loudest and the clan fell silent, "I think we should at least here Leopardpaw out, she's been an apprentice for quite a while now she could be right." he mewed an his amber eyes scorched his clan mates who grumbled but stayed silent.

"I was thinking that the one time Riverclan was led into the brambles of ThunderClan and lost"

"So now you're bringing up our losses?" Darkpaw mumbled as Ebonystrike scalded him with her eyes.

"Yes I am because they can help us notice our mistakes, I thought Crookedstar you and Oakheart climb Sunningrocks I'm sure Bluestar gonna present herself and you could say something like how clever it was to hide and wait or something and then give just a twitch of your tail as a signal but something that wouldn't be obvious or ThunderClan would know. And we some of us are down below while others are on the rock surface and the cats on the rock are plastered with mud so ThunderClan doesn't see them, and those cats must have their paws tucked in their eyes closed must be completely still and don't breath also stretch out as thin as possible so ThunderClan doesn't see bumps that are us. And they know the signal when Crookedstar says 'Are you sure you want to fight us?' and you cats rise while the signal happens we come round and flank them so they're in a complete loop and can't escape and we fight and win. But Oakheart there should have our patrols out because ThunderClan's going to notice that and get suspicious and we must keep them from suspecting anything or this plan won't work now I'm thinkin' that we send patrols out that are fighting and not staying to guard the camp and yap about going to send a dog away from the territory and have other patrols join up and while we pretend to do that and go get mud. Now how they get on the rock is easy, the chosen cats are silent and link tail so they have their eyes closed and Crookedstar you take half and Oakheart you take half and they hide behind you and you shield them from sight as they lye down and they stand on the rock and stare into the brambles ThunderClan should come out." Leopardpaw finished and the clan shared admired looks as Crookedstar blinked.

"Leopardpaw you are talking like a true warrior, you heard her do what she said!" Crookedstar yowled and in a flurry Leopardpaw had all the patrols out and they snuck back in recognizable wit them all dark brown brown or black and Crookedstar with half the group on the rock and with Oakheart the other the clan slipped from camp and just before Rippleflame and Leopardpaw split as Leopardpaw went below an Rippleflame above did Rippleflame speak;

"Leopardpaw this is going to work don't worry, and by the way for a moon now I haven't thought you as an apprentice to me you are a warrior."

Leopardpaw didn't know what to say it was such a big compliment but Rippleflame was already gone and Leopardpaw smiled. Yes, this _had _to work. The cats below were dead silent as the other clan mates did as Leopardpaw had directed in a flash of five minutes or less and Leopardpaw felt pride as he clan mates did as asked without second guessing an apprentice.

"Are you nervous?" a voice breathed into Leopardpaw's ear and she nodded as Jayflight nodded.

"I'd say you would be the biggest trout-brain in the history of RiverClan if you weren't." he whispered as Crookedstar's voice bounded off the river as on cue the clan rose from the rock and below surrounding ThunderClan who obviously hadn't seen that coming.

"Still up for it now?" Crookedstar challenged but Bluestar narrowed her eyes and flattened her ears and lunged for Crookedstar. The battle broke out then, Leopardpaw divided for Lionheart who swung a heavy paw at her paws an she swiftly blocked and slashed at his nose and cheek and landed both blows and then took his paws out from under him as Leopardpaw clawed at his sides and belly before the mighty golden warrior threw Leopardpaw off. Rippleflame she saw was on the hot pursuit of a ThunderClan warrior as Mintfeather covered her as she fought Runningwind and Longtail together as Leopardpaw swiftly sent both toms reeling and Mintfeather smiled her thanks and dove back into the heat of the battle.

"Ready apprentice!" Leopardpaw whirled around to see Tigerclaw and a ginger tom not far behind him as Leopardpaw she ducked and dealt blow for blow but Tigerclaw was fast and soon Leopardpaw was beat but was still standing as Whitepaw burst out of know where and slammed into Tigerclaw and he neer fell from Sunningrocks.

"You okay?" Whitepaw gasped as Rowanpaw was under siege and together Leopardpaw and Whitepaw went to help him and Leopardpaw saw that most of Bluestar's warriors were here but they were taken by utter surprise and Leopardpaw saw Crookedstar aim a blow for Bluestar's neck as Leopardpaw saw Redtail was a bloody mess as Yarrowstorm, Ebonystrike, Darkpaw and Ivypaw had him cornered. Bluestar must have seen her warriors state as the fiercely fought but were just barely able to move one paw in front of another. And Bluestar herself had a flowing cut from were Crookedstar had caught his claw in her chest on accident as ThunderClan fled into their territory and RiverClan cheered and despite Leopardpaw's torn claw, her scarred ears, her oozing sides she felt as happy to a RiverClan cat as of now.

_**Yes, slam dunk! That rocked! Wow I'm so happy from this chapter (is that wrong?) and please review come on don't be shy! Won't to see what ya think. Half Moon56 over. **_ __


	15. Chapter 15

_**THE BIG CHAPTER! That's all I'm going to say. Okay not yet, but I can type that tubing in Wisconsin is the bomb! Had a great time yesterday! **_

Leopardpaw sat there as her clan mates chattered away about their successful battle and Mistypaw and Stonepaw were envious as Whitepaw told them of the battle as Brambleberry patched Leopardpaw up while Rippleflame and Dawnbright accompanied her who was glad for their company.

"There your set Leopardpaw, can you go now." Brambleberry said as Leopardpaw noticed she looked thin and shadows lined her eyes as Mudfur swiftly was going from cat to cat and treating them and Brambleberry noticed Leopardpaw's occupation.

"Mudfur is a good apprentice and I'm honored to be his mentor." Brambleberry mewed through cobwebs as Mudfur went to help her and Leopardpaw sighed as she saw the outline of Crookedstar and Oakheart outside the medicine cat den there voice floating in.

"Its so outrageous, Brokenstar's been leader for two whole season and he's having apprentices that are at least four moons old and there dying faster than their having kits. And this battle plus Spottedleaf becoming the new medicine cat, and you're on your sixth life already are we just drowning in death." Oakheart sounded very agitated.

"Well RiverClan is going to strengthen its numbers." Crookedstar mewed and their silutes slipped from sight as Leopardpaw heaved herself outside and glanced to where the elders sat and Timbernight smiled and beckoned her over.

"Great job on Sunningrocks, you sounded like a warrior." Lilybird nuzzled her mate as Timbernight croaked.

"I know thank you, it'll be better when you two come back to the warriors den we all miss you."

"We know but our old bones need rest and we..." But Timbernight did not finish his sentence.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Crookedstar yowled as Oakheart shadowed him. The clan gathered an Leopardpaw saw the apprentices grouped together and Stonepaw with Mistypaw looked apprentisve while Darkpaw glowed.

"Did you see the blows I got on Redtail, he was shredded meat!" Darkpaw crowed.

"You shouldn't be enjoying in his pain." Leopardpaw said without thought and Darkpaw glared at her.

"What do you know?" he scowled but Whitepaw rounded on his brother bristling.

"Leopardpaw was the one who saved Sunningrocks!" Darkpaw glowered and Whitepaw snarled softly but Crookedstar interrupted the brothers fight.

"I believe that there is some apprentices who have waited long enough to become warriors; Ivypaw, Rowanpaw, Darkpaw, Whitepaw, Leopardpaw come forward." but before anything else was said Timbernight rose stiffly to his feet.

"Crookedstar I and Lilybird have something to say first; we want to stay in the elders den." the shock reverberated around as den mates to Lilybird and Timbernight shared wide eyed looks as Crookedstar watched Timbernight for a moment before answering.

"Yes you can, we thank you for your service to RiverClan and hope you enjoy your rest in the elders den." Crookedstar dipped his head in respect and everyone did the same and Lilybird nudged Timbernight who sat his eyes misted over.

"Now..."

"Crookedstar Darkpaw, Whitepaw, Rowanpaw, and Ivypaw have completed their final assessments but I was going to give Leopardpaw's her's tomorrow." Rippleflame cut in her eyes apologetic as Whitepaw turned to Leopardpaw pity swimming in his blue eyes.

Leopardpaw felt like she had just lost a battle disappointment crawled from inside, Leopardpaw would be happy for Darkpaw, Whitepaw, Rowanpaw and Ivypaw but still she would go to bed that night feeling very alone.

"Rippleflame what were you planning on testing Leopardpaw?" Crookedstar mewed

"Well stalking, stealth, fighting, and hunting." Rippleflame meowed and shot another apologetic stare to her apprentice.

"Rippleflame, today we fought and I saw great moves from Leopardpaw and she was tackling Lionheart, Tigerclaw and big opponents that was fighting correct?"

"Yes Leopardpaw would have passed her assessment in fighting easily but..."

"And if I'm not mistaken didn't we have great amount of stealth today and stalking; Leopardpaw was as silent as a shadow today and nearly scared the fur off Brambleflash when she accidentally nudged him and her stalking is well since she rose from Sunningrocks without a sound and so expertly?" Crookedstar wondered.

"And she hunted down mud today and caught three bass while she was out so are you sure she's not ready?" Rippleflame had run out of excusiouses and Crookedstar smiled at her a twinkle in his eye.

"Leopardpaw might not have passed an assessment but she proved to me and I think the whole clan that she is ready to become a warrior do you really want to stop her?"

"No, you're right Crookedstar proceed." Crookedstar grinned and turned to where the five apprentices waited rather impatiently.

"I, Crookedstar leader of RiverClan ask StarClan to look down on these apprentices they have worked hard to understand you code and I ask you give them their turn in reward. Rowanpaw, Darkpaw, Ivypaw, Whitepaw, Leopardpaw do you swear to protect and serve the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Crookedstar was solom and each apprentice answered in the same fashion.

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"I do." and Leopardpaw ment it with every fiber of her as her emerald eyes shone with excitement.

"Then from today onward Rowanpaw you are Rowanstorm RiverClan appreciated your talent and energy and we present you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Rowanstorm licked his leader's shoulder as custom when Crookedstar tapped his head to seal the deal. Lichenblossom and Pineblaze looked ready to burst with pride as Ivypaw greeted her brother with a squeal of congratulations.

"Ivypaw you from today onward are Ivyfawn RiverClan adores your kindness and generosity and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Ivyfawn purred as she also licked Crookedstar's shoulder and sat beside Rowanstorm who pulsated with happiness for his littermate.

"Darkpaw from today onward you are Darkthunder Riverclan honors your strength and protective nature and welcomes you as a full warrior of RIverClan." Darkthunder's silver and black striped fur prickled with pride as he too licked Crookedstar's shoulder.

"Whitepaw from today onward you are Whitetalon RiverClan wants your speed and gentleness and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." Whitetalon grinned as his snowy fur spiked with happiness as he licked Crookedstar's shoulder.

"Leopardpaw" Leopardpaw looked to her leader and his light brown fur was silhouetted against the forget-me-not blue sky and Leopardpaw felt a thrill of anticipation, "Leopardpaw from today forward you are Leopardfur we love your energy and courage and welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." Leopardfur fizzed with pride as she licked Crookedstar's shoulder as custom.

"Darkthunder, Leopardfur, Whitetalon, Ivyfawn, Rownastorm!" RiverClan chanted and as soon as the cheers died away Dawnbright bounded into Leopardfur and licked her face happily until Leopardfur had to dislocate her shoulder to pull Dawnbright off.

"Congratulations Leopard_fur_!" Dawnbright squealed and Rippleflame laid her blue tail on Leopardfur's shoulder.

"Leopardfur is was an privilege to mentor you."

"The same honor to be your apprentice, and don't think I'm going to leave you alone know I'll always come to you with advice whether you want me there or not." Leopardfur teased and Rippleflame purred.

"Your welcome anytime." she mewed and then moved on to the others as Mistypaw and Stonepaw replaced her spot with Brambleberry behind them.

"We'll miss you guys the den going to be so empty now but still congrats!" Mistypaw mewed as Stonepaw nodded but they abruptly steered themselves to where Rowanstorm and Ivyfawn were.

"Brambleberry you look tired." Leopardfur said and Brambleberry shrugged.

"Water under the bridge, congratulations this is a big step up. You must be so proud." Brambleberry turned to Dawnbright who was as puffed up as a peacock.

"Yes Leopardfur is a wonderful daughter to me." Dawnbright purred an Leopardfur felt lavished in all this attention.

"Brambleberry you look dead on your paws you need rest." Leopardfur knew it wasn't her place to argue with Brambleberry but she was just trying to help.

"I could use a nap, fine _Leopardstar _as you wish." Brambleberry was teasing but a gruff mew made Leopardfur flush.

"What's this about Leopardstar?" Crookedstar mewed intrigued and Leopardfur felt her pelt growing hot.

"Nothing." she mumbled.

"Oakheart you might have your deputy standing right here."

"Many other cats deserve that rank." I was out of Leopardfur's mouth in seconds and Crookedstar purred horsely.

"I know but it could happen." he said gently and moved away his broad shoulders slipped away into the crowd; Leopardfur sighed but her spirits rose momentarily.

She was a warrior.

_**Alright the chapter you maybe have been waiting for, now note to readers or self or both that NEVER let your parents pack for a camping trip it just with my parents it just turns out weird in the end. Bye-bye P.S. Bleach awesome manga! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I've got a few hours I'm going to try to get my three chapter for three days in now if I can, btw I really wish gnats and mosquitoes didn't exist camping really gets you bitten up! But enough about that, I hope you get the omen that Darkthunder know is the darkness and Leopardfur is the saver. I shouldn't have told you that. **_

Leopardfur rose from her warm nest the moss soft and she glanced around the dark interior to see her clan mates rustling some snoring others shifting and an occasional leg landed on someone who just flicked it away. A few nests were empty and Leopardfur swiftly and nimbly dodged around the other nests and Leopardfur saw the cloud-white fur of Whitetalon and the brown and ginger pelt of Grasspelt plus Rippleflame's blue-gray shape not far from her paws.

"Oakheart any patrols I can go on?" Leopardfur asked as the deputy looked to her Mintfeather, Fawnstep and Molefang clustered around him.

"Sure I need you to lead a patrol along the Sunningrocks border just to be safe take who you want." he mewed simply and then turned back to the older warriors as Whitetalon emerged his fur untidy and ruffled.

"I'll come." he offered and Mistypaw charged across the clearing as she came from the apprentice den with Snowstreack at her heels.

"I want to come!" Mistypaw said and Snowstreack frowned.

"We'll come together."

"If you want I'll come too." Dawnbright offered.

"Alright let's go then." Leopardfur mewed as the patrol headed off and when they reached the border a small flick of a fern alerted the group as Adderfang his muzzle now flecked with gray his mottled brown fur hidden in the shadows as he was followed by Brindleface and Bluestar bringing up the rear.

"What do you want?" Adderfang growled as Bluestar silenced him with a stare.

"There not bothering us." she mewed as Adderfang snarled quietly and Leopardfur cleared her throat.

"We were just leaving, border patrol." Leopardfur mewed as Snowstreack was opening his mouth but Mistypaw beat him to it.

"Stop being sore losers." she huffed and Brindleface now was looking very agitated but Leopardfur usured her patrol away and they stopped beside the river in the shade of the willow trees before Leopardfur rounded on her clan mates.

"You guys need to be more professional we almost had a riot on my paws and Oakheart would have blamed me for it, Mistypaw you need to control your tongue and Snowstreack it sounded like RiverClan can no longer handle our apprentices!" Leopardfur snapped and her patrol shuffled their paws in embarrassment an she felt bad for snapping at them.

"Look I'm sorry for snapping but we just need to be careful with ThunderClan alright let's go bye the ShadowClan border." Leopardfur's patrol nodded and they scuttle away as she saw flashes of fur through the reeds and Dawnbright stiffened.

"Yarrowstorm what's wrong!" Leopardfur stopped the moltted white warrior as he ran by Ivyfawn swerved behind him.

"Brokenstar's warriors have invaded camp!" Gorsewhisker cried as he and Jayflight ran like the wind and the patrol speed after them as the entered camp in was in shambles as the rival warriors were dashing back across the border and Crookedstar with Oakheart supporting him hobbled out. Stonepaw dashed to his sister and Graypool licked her daughter's ear.

"Who's hurt?" Mudfur asked as he and Brambleberry padded along to the handful of warriors who sat winded. Gorsewhisker was circling Rubyleap and her two squirming kits who were only a few hours old and Jayflight was keeping his mate and kits under his eye as Goldenkit with Whiskerkit cuddled together as Rippleflame sat licking her tail and Darkthunder his long legs coated with blood and Leopardfur was surprised that she didn't see a body somewhere.

Leopardfur groaned as Dawnbright hurried to Pearlwing's side as Whitetalon frowned before turning to where Lichenblossom stood and they fell into conversation.

Leopardfur sighed as Darkthunder was slipping past into the forest and Leopardfur slipped out after him but was blocked by Ivyfawn who had stumbled and Leopardfur shouldered her den mate but still whatever Darkthunder was up to it wasn't good...

_**Hum... very mysterious now opps dang I just spilled my ice water on the counter got to clean it up see ya tomorrow or in three days.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Not gonna say much just that it is very hard to take swimming lessons with a cold and when your arms cramp...**_

Darkthunder flounced through the greenleaf ferns as a long shadow greeted him from along the reed bed and the shadow spoke;

"That was not an incomplete failure but too close."

"I know my mangy old mentor shadowed me so we were lucky to get anyone in camp." Darkthunder snapped his anger rising.

"Make it then, there is no room for error if you want to accomplish your goal work it!" the shadow growled.

Darkthunder scowled but haled back to his clan that he didn't want him and he didn't want around nosy cats poking around in his business.

Well one cats would be eliminated from that category.

_**Very, very short but has a lot of meaning but if you don't and are like what? just send me a holler or a review and thanks for the recents ones! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**This will also be short but sweet and have a lot of points but again review if you don't get it or if you do review anyway please. **_

Crookedstar opened his pale amber eyes and fluffed his pale brown tabby fur as he heard his clan waking up; Gorsewhisker and Jayflight checking their mates and kits, Mistypaw and Stonepaw stumbling from the apprentice den their paw steps clumsly, Crookedstar heard Grasspelt's low mew as he offered to go on a patrol and then Rowanstorm's answer that he'd love to come too.

"Crookedstar?" Oakheart called softly to his brother as his golden-red pelt appearing through the reed entrance his eyes searching his face.

"Hey, is Ebonystrike here?"

"No why?"

"I sent her on dawn patrol but she hasn't returned yet and I heard a scream..." but Oakheart didn't finish his sentence as a yowl distracted the littermates.

"Crookedstar, Oakheart come quickly!" a yowl made the leader and his deputy dash out their claws unsheathed to see Stonepaw with Fawnstep as a night colored shape was suspended between them.

"What happened?!" Brambleberry called as she and Mudfur bounded over herbs clamped in their jaws as Brambleberry crouched before the unmoving body and Mudfur glanced over her shoulder as he watched his mentor with a worried spark in his eyes. Brambleberry looked dead on her paws and her fur was unkempt though Mudfur looked very anxious.

"Brambleberry? Are you okay?" Mudfur asked hesitantly as his mentor growled.

"Mudfur help me this is deep!" Mudfur automatically began to apply some mesh and string cobwebs on and with a grunt Brambleberry heaved Ebonystrike onto Mudfur's shoulders and they carried her away to their den and for a moment Mudfur caught eyes with his daughter but she turned her back on him and Mudfur directed his gaze somewhere else.

Crookedstar felt bad for Mudfur and Leopardfur who had no reason to ever talk to each other and Crookedstar knew exactly what she was feeling now but she was a strong warrior now and could handle herself just fine. Maybe.

_**Not my best chapter but needed to get these chapters on now so see ya Friday! **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**I'm back! So good to be home and away from Iowa's gnats... and boring educational hunting lessons that I didn't get at all. Now hang in there I'm gonna try to write long chapters now not the short one because I had to rush. Let's just get on with this.**_

Yarrowstorm was coughing. Leopardfur heard it clearly as she crossed the clearing as Mintfeather drew her tail across her mate's shoulder her tabby fur spiked.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently her sea colored eyes fixed on Yarrowstorm as he continued to cough.

"I'm..fine..just a snowflake." he wheezed as his coughing rattled his frame and the clan backed away as Brambleberry who looked much better with some sleep out of the way and Mudfur shadowing her his frown making Leopardfur uneasy.

"Come on you need to be in my den right away we don't want this spreading." Brambleberry mewed and several warriors exchanged looks.

"What's wrong Brambleberry?" Mintfeather pressed as she watched her mate led away by Mudfur.

Brambleberry closed her eyes and turned her head to the heavens and muttered a quick prayer to StarClan before answering, "Greencough."

As if on cue warriors bristled, queens shuddered, and elders shared darkened looks while kits just sat beside their mothers watching their parents with wide innocent eyes.

"Leaf-fall's here early but this too early for an epidemic." Mistypaw cut in and Crookedstar shot her a silence look as the clan went utter silent to hear their leader speak.

"Greencough exists we can't avoid that, but from now on no one goes to Brambleberry's den unless an emergency we don't want this spreading." Crookedstar was stating the obvious but even though Crookedstar's words soothed their anxiety is was still there buried deep.

"Leopardfur come on, border patrol." Stonepaw called as Leopardfur turned to the apprentice with Mistypaw beside him and suddenly Leopardfur knew what Rippleflame had meant. Mistypaw and Stonepaw stood there waiting but as Leopardfur gazed at them she understood; their bulky bodies, the wise eyes, and the patience, and both siblings had excellent hunting and fighting skills. They were ready.

"Right here." Leopardfur mewed as she joined the two and the three some with much skill was able to cross to the water without cracking the golden, orange, and red leaves that littered the bank's floor.

"I miss greenleaf, its must be going to be a hard leaf-bare to have leaf-fall so early." Stonepaw mentioned and Leopardfur suppressed a sigh.

"Look we all know that, and with the thought of greencough please don't say that or clan will be in a panic." Leopardfur found herself saying and both apprentices gazed with guilty looks to Leopardfur as if begging her to forgive them.

"I understand your point, just shush on the subject alright? Timbernight, and Lilybird plus the kits need to be fed let's focus on putting the clan first and not idle gossip." Leopardfur wasn't sure how she could be so calm but her voice was steady; together they crouched before the glistening river and with much waiting was able to snag three tripe and a medium size pike.

"Great job guys." Snowstreak purred as he dispatched Mistypaw and Lichenblossom took Stonepaw and Leopardfur watched the four clan mates disappear and Whitetalon padded to Leopardfur's side;

"Their assessments; Crookedstar said it was time." he mewed to Leopardfur's confused expression.

"That's awesome! They deserve it!" Dawnbright merrowed as she passed with Gorsewhisker and Graypool who both looked frazzled.

"I agree." Leopardfur nodded as Whitetalon purred horsley his pelt looking corse and normal for leaf-fall but he looked winded.

"You okay?" Leopardfur wondered.

"Perfect, never better."

"Brambleberry..." Whitetalon started but Pearlwing passed and Leopardfur finished his sentence.

"Has it all figured out." Leopardfur mewed and Whitetalon sighed.

"Brambleberry doesn't know what Yarrowstorm has there's no point denying it." Whitetalon growled as Darkthunder went to his brother and put his tail on his brother's snowy shoulder.

"Come on let's go; Leopardfur won't face the truth what's the point in talking to her." Darkthunder steered his littermate away and Leopardfur hissed softly as the white and black an silver warriors trotted away.

"Fine Darkthunder pay it that way." Leopardfur snarled softly as a sharper cough alerted her from Briardream as Rubyleap usured her kits away who stared at their mother as she hacked away and Jayflight supported her away to Brambleberry's den.

"Graypool! Graypool!" Stonepaw and Mistypaw dashed into camp and nearly hitting warriors who hissed sharply.

"What?" Their mother asked worry flashed from her.

"We passed!" They chorused and Graypool squealed.

"All warriors able to swim gather to hear my words!" Crookedstar yowled as Oakheart positioned himself below his brother and Mistypaw and Stonepaw bounced up and down like a kit as Goldenkit,Thrushkit, Toadkit, and Whiskerkit watched enviously they were six moons old tomorrow but they couldn't wait.

"Mistypaw, Stonepaw come here your mentors have told me you are ready for your warrior names; I Crookedstar leader of RiverClan ask my ancestors to look down on these two apprentices who have worked to learn your code and I ask you give them their reward in turn. Stonepaw Mistypaw do you two promise to protect and serve the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Crookedstar gazed cooly down as both apprentices who answered back.

"I do."

"I do."

"Stonepaw from today until you are put to rest you are Stonefur RiverClan honors your diligence and energy and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Crookedstar padded to Stonefur and and touched heads before Stonefur out of respect licked his shoulder. Mistypaw was bursting with excitement for her brother.

"Mistypaw from today until you are put to rest you are Mistyfoot RiverClan loves your beauty and bubbling spirit and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Mistyfoot licked Crookedstar's shoulder as Stonefur nuzzled his sister who purred as RiverClan chanted the new warriors names.

"Stonefur, Mistyfoot a night vigil is what is tradition so that the rest of us can sleep." a chuckle passed from the crowd of warriors.

"And Goldenkit, Thrushkit, Whiskerkit, Toadkit come here you littermates are to be six moons old tomorrow but today I decided to make you apprentices now." the kits stared as Poppyfish usured her kits forward and Leopardfur saw Dawnbright opened her mouth to say something but Lilybird blocked her path with her graying tail and gave a slight shake of her head.

"Thrushkit you are Thrushpaw now; Dawnbright this is your first apprentice I want you to teach Thrushpaw your gentle ways." Dawnbright looked shocked and Thrushpaw padded eagerly to his mentor and Dawnbright looked half happy half miffed as she turned to Crookedstar who simply flicked his ear and Dawnbright rubbed noses with the apprentice.

"Whiskerkit you are Whiskerpaw now; Grasspelt you are a dedicated warrior teach this to Whiskerpaw." Grasspelt purred loudly as the warrior and apprentice rubbed noses.

"Toadkit you are Toadpaw now; Pearlwing you have a mother's love teach Toadpaw this." Toadpaw padded hesitantly to Pearlwing who half hazardly rubbed noses with the black and white tom.

"Goldenkit you are Goldenpaw now; Darkthunder your strength amised you teach Goldenpaw this." Darkthunder grinned as he padded to the innocent apprentice.

"Toadpaw, Thrushpaw, Whiskerpaw, Goldenpaw!" RiverClan cheered as Leopardfur had her eyes trained on her leader who sat there satisfied.

"There so lucky!" Bluekit scowled as Mosskit nudged his sister.

"I know, but we only a moon behind them we'll catch up soon!" he mewed encouragingly and Leopardfur glanced at Brambleberry's den were a sour smell emanated and coughing sounded from it. Leopardfur winced; StarClan help us she thought.

_**Yes! Its great to be back! Gotta go have to weed a garden! Yuck! Plz review! **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Yep, gonna try to get this chapter up cause my cousin has her birthday today in Des Moines so gotta leave at 3:30 for that but I have a while. For the record a Ford Freestyle which is my mom's car really expensive... for repairs! Bit of wisdom don't get that that car when you drive! **_

Oakheart yawned and stretched as Mistyfoot and Ivyfawn with Stonefur padded with Whiskerpaw whose mentor Grasspelt had fallen sick along with Snowstreak, Lionclaw, Brambleflash, Briardream, Gorsewhisker, Timbernight, and Poppyfish all had the same symptoms that neither Brambleberry or Mudfur could comprehend. Oakheart sighed as Darkthunder and Leopardfur exited from the warriors den and Oakheart motioned them over and the two warriors padded over to him across the thin sheet of snow that had fallen last night.

"Can you two with Goldenpaw go to the Training Area to train her, we need more warriors as soon as possible. Go on." Oakheart waved them away as Goldenpaw darted to her mentor her pale ginger fur spiked with happiness her amber eyes glowing.

"Come on Goldenpaw let's go and Oakheart shouldn't Leopardfur be on a patrol since we're short several paws I can handle my own apprentice." Oakheart nodded and Leopardfur bounded over to where Molefang, Fawnstep and Jayflight sat and the minute she joined them and her spotted pelt had slipped from sight Oakheart padded swiftly to Crookedstar's den and Oakheart heard the steady rumbling of his brother's snores. But the second Oakheart had tredded softly to his littermate's side as a pale amber eye was fixed on him and Oakheart couldn't help but purr as Crookedstar stretched his long limbs and clawed at the dirt.

"Nothing get's past you huh?" Oakheart asked as Crookedstar merrowed in amusement.

"This is my clan I know everything about it, what's up?"

"Nothing just came to make sure you haven't caught the sickness, we can't afford you of all cats getting sick." Crookedstar flicked his tail in anger.

"Don't say that! Every cat here has one life I'm just givin nine or six now." Crookedstar growled his annoyance showing through.

"Well that's true anyway..."

"Oakheart please leave, I need some time to myself." Crookedstar snapped his temper rising as Oakheart dipped his head and retreated back out into the cold air that nipped the deputy's nose. Oakheart sighed.

Ivyfawn shuddered against the cold wind as Mistyfoot padded along her as she smiled at Ivyfawn who sighed at the Mistyfoot's bemused expression, Ivyfawn and the whole clan knew that Rowanstorm Ivyfawn's brother and Mistyfoot had become mates and Ivyfawn knew that her brother wanted her opinion but wouldn't confront her if Ivyfawn denied Rowanstorm.

"Hey Ivyfawn watch out!" Stonefur's yowl was too late as Ivyfawn placed one silver paw on the ice that was razor thin and icy water engulfed the she-cat whose lungs filled with the river water as she was pulled under. Ivyfawn made an attempt to scream but her lungs had no air in them a hazy shape suddenly pulled Ivyfawn back into the world and thumped her onto the freezing snow as a dripping blue-gray was beside her panting.

"Didn't you hear me?" Stonefur growled as he glared at Ivyfawn who just stared.

"You-you saved me." Ivyfawn spluttered.

"Of course, why would I let you drown?" Stonefur's gaze softened as he helped Ivyfawn to her paws as he pressed against her to warm his fur and after a minute Ivyfawn's fur was toasty warm.

"Thanks, I was being a real minnow-brain." Ivyfawn admitted as Stonefur purred and his blue eyes laughed.

"I'll always be behind you if you mess up."

"Hey! I can take care of myself!" Ivyfawn chortled as Stonefur flicked his tail and Mistyfoot raised an eyebrow.

"Let's get her back to camp." Mistyfoot asked her gaze channeled to her littermate as the two padded to camp and Ivyfawn saw Mistyfoot padd to Rowanstorm and the two conversed quietly as then Stonefur sat straighter beside Ivyfawn who was dazzled by his strength as Rowanstorm the ginger tom eyed Stonefur as he addressed his sister.

"So... Mistyfoot has informed me that you two are together now?" Rowanstorm frowned.

"No one said that Stonefur just saved me from drowning that's it." Ivyfawn scowled.

"That's not what Mistyfoot saw."

"Rowanstorm are you placing your mate over me?" Ivyfawn challenged

"No, and don't say that this isn't who's the most trout-brain game _I_ know you two like each other." Rowanstorm said with an air of authority.

"Is that a problem?" Stonefur cut in.

"No I just thought it would have been nice that my sister would have told me that she had a mate."

"We are not mates!" Ivyfawn growled.

"Uh huh, don't lie alright."

Ivyfawn sighed, "Fine if its the truth you want its the truth you get; I do like Stonefur very much he's strong and honest." Ivyfawn growled and Stonefur purred.

"Ivyfawn is a beautiful and wonderful friend and I like her as well; going to stop us?" Stonefur asked calmly as Rowanstorm narrowed his eyes.

"No I want Ivyfawn to be happy but any mess ups and she turns unhappy please don't." Rowanstorm mewed at last and trotted away to where Mistyfoot was waiting and they brushed muzzles before chatting.

"Ivyfawn..." Stonefur started but Ivyfawn shushed him and drew her tail along his and curled them together.

"Stonefur I think you know what I want." Ivyfawn purred and Stonefur touched his blue-gray muzzle to Ivyfawn's silver ear and purred deep in his throat. The sun sent fire to the thin snow and dazzled the cats but Stonefur and Ivyfawn only knew that they were together. Always.

_**Aww! And I know in the Warriors books Stonefur never had a mate but Stonefur is soooo awesome that he deserves to be happy! Man chocolate is so yummy! And fudge! **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Sup viewers and yeah...**_

Mosskit yawned as he wiggled hoping to get away from Bluekit who was squashed against the tom-kit and Leafkit and Lakekit who were only four moons old took up more room then Mosskit thought. Briardream had been in Brambleberry's den for a whole moon and Mosskit missed his mother but now he had to share a nest with his sister and the Leafkit and Lakekit while their mother also had gone to Brambleberry's den. Mosskit needed some space from the other kits who always smashed him into the moss on the side of the nest and Mosskit was getting aggravated with it. Mosskit wiggled free from the tangled jumble of paws and eagerly dove out into the snow shivering at the sudden blast of cold air and snow; leaf-bare was here officiously and the clan couldn't get more worried. The medicine den was stocked to the roof with sick warriors and queens while everyone else was scrambling to get the daily patrols done since there wasn't enough paws to go round; some warriors were generous to take triple patrols so they could be out all day and come back with rumbling bellies and stiff joints. Food was becoming very scarce all the time, the ice had frozen so thickly that no warrior could break it and underneath all the fish were dead; RiverClan was suffering big time.

Mosskit padded quickly to drive some feeling back into his tiny paws as he slipped through the brittle moss frozen to the camp tunnel as he bounded out into a quite pretty scenery. Everywhere the willow trees were frosted in gorgeous patterns and snow blanketed the ground while you could no longer hear the rushing of the river under the thick ice and Mosskit knew that bothered many warriors.

"Mosskit what are you doing!" a growl made the young tom squeal and jump as he turned to see the looming shape of Leopardfur whose golden fur was thin and shaggy but bristled with anger.

"I'm six moons old today; I can go out of camp now and what are _you_ doing out here?" Mosskit shot back and Leopardfur twitched her ear.

"I couldn't sleep and you're not an apprentice until Crookedstar says you are so back to the nursery bucko." She plucked him up by his scruff and hurled Mosskit back to the nursery as a another warrior slipped from their toasty den.

"Leopardfur?" Darkthunder questioned as Leopardfur prodded Mosskit back to his nest and then rounded on the dark colored warrior.

"What." she hissed as Mosskit grumpily climbed back into the mess of his den mates.

"Don't need to be rude just wondering what your doing."

"I found Mosskit out of camp and am returning him, problem?"

"None at all just wanted to wake Goldenpaw we have a lot of work to do, you'd know _if _you had an apprentice of your own." Darkthunder flounced away and Leopardfur growled softly before leaving herself and she took a swift glance to Brambleberry's den and shuddered before disappearing inside the beech structure.

Mosskit frowned; Darkthunder wasn't being very nice to Leopardfur teasing her about not having an apprentice most warriors got one sometime in their life but Darkthunder was just mean and Leopardfur deserved an apprentice after all _she _was the one who did the triple patrols. Mosskit knew what he had to do.

_**There you'll see in a while what I mean now I am not writing another chapter until I get more reviews here its sad that no one reviews me but one person every chapter not that its not appreciated... reviews you want more of my story then review and I'll do it. Sorry but this is how it has to be. Bye! **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Alright I'm now satisfied with this an am going to put this up and then continue with the others quickly hang it there. Sorry I did this. **_

"Let all cats able to swim gather to hear my words!" Crookedstar's yowl awoke Leopardfur from her rest as she limped out her hind paw bothing her from that morning border patrol, Whitetalon had been kind enough to take Leopardfur's place in the moonhigh hunt since Leopardfur could barely put one paw in front of the other. Leopardfur out of habit glanced at the medicine cat den and saw the warriors heave themselves to cluster in the reed den entrance; Yarrowstorm, Snowstreak and Poppyfish looked the worst but Brambleberry was shuffling along like a walking dead and Leopardfur's fears flew. No of all cats Brambleberry couldn't get sick the clan needed her too much!

"RiverClan I know that times are tough but now we have some more paws' coming to help us then ever. Bluekit, Mosskit come here." Crookedstar beckoned them over with a flick of his tabby tail and the siblings their fur washed till they gleamed proudly padded to their leader. "Bluekit you are six moons old and are ready to become an apprentice from now until your warrior name is givin to you, you are Bluepaw Whitetalon your energy to RiverClan is a gift teach Bluepaw your ways." Bluepaw her blue fur spiked with excitement as her mentor who was just as happy padded to her and they rubbed noses and then sat down side by side as custom.

"Mosskit like your sister Bluepaw you are six moons old also and are to become an apprentice your mentor is..."

"Wait!" Mosskit yowled and Crookedstar paused and he looked to the small tom-kit who looked smaller in the heaps of snow around him but Mosskit's voice was determined.

"I want Leopardfur as my mentor." he spoke and Leopardfur stared at him; she would love an apprentice but when did kits decide who there mentors are?

Crookedstar locked eyes with his warrior briefly before turning to Mosskit who was watching him slightly anxious.

"As you wish Mosskit or Mosspaw now, Leopardfur your kit-hood may have been rough but you have shown to be an outstanding warrior and deserve an apprentice." Mosspaw approached Leopardfur and Leopardfur rubbed noses with him happily. Her first apprentice!

"Bluepaw! Mosspaw!" RiverClan yowled as Mosspaw fluffed his fur to look bigger next to Whiskerpaw, Toadpaw, Thrushpaw, and Goldenpaw who were a moon older and bigger but treated them equally.

"Come on we made nests for you yesterday their nice and warm these leaf-bare days can get gusty." Goldenpaw mewed as Leopardfur watched her apprentice trot off with the others as Whitetalon sat there ready to explode with pride and Leopardfur stifled a giggle at his smug expression.

"Our first apprentices how cool is this!" Whitetalon was off the ground and floating in mid-air almost as he bounced around like a kit again.

"Congratulations brother maybe you and Bluepaw could practice some battle moves with Goldenpaw and me later?" Darkthunder purred his voice silky and made Leopardfur shiver which could be easily passed since a cold front was moving in.

"Sure, Bluepaw come on training!" Bluepaw poked her furry face from her new den and Goldenpaw came after her before the toms and their apprentices slipped away out into the territory.

"Mosspaw!" Leopardfur yowled as he popped out and danced around his mentor who could see he was an wily one.

"We're going to tour the borders, now stay close." Leopardfur scolded when the two had left the safety of camp and Mosspaw was wandering behind and gazing glassy eyed at a frost covered willow tree.

"Course." he said and snapped out of his trance as Leopardfur stopped before a line that was doused in scents that made Mosspaw scrunch his nose and place a paw over it.

"ShadowClan scent remember it so if you find this scent in our territory you can know if their invading." Mosspaw nodded an gave a peek into the shadowy pines that was ShadowClan territory but then scrambled to Leopardfur's side as she was making distance between them with her muscled long legs.

"ThunderClan scent, they like Sunningrocks here so don't forget that." Leopardfur said firmly as Mosspaw nodded seriously as he looked to the tall trees that canopied the territory before moving on to the WindClan border.

"WindClan likes wide open space to hunt rabbits got the scent now lets go..." But Leopardfur's sentence trailed away as four cats crossed the wide slope and sauntered toward them and Mosspaw looked to his mentor.

"Let me talk to them, and don't get in the way if there's a fight go get help." Leopardfur hissed as the WindClan cats drew near and Mosspaw nodded and bunched his muscles ready to run for his life to get help if something happened. The patrol was three she-cat and a tom; one was a dark gray almost black while another was pure white, the other was a calico and the last cat was smaller than the others an apprentice with bright ginger fur.

"What are you doing here!" the smoky gray tom growled to Leopardfur who made no move of hostility.

"Morningflower, Gorsetail, Mudclaw and Amberpaw you look healthy I was just showing my apprentice the borders." Leopardfur just inclined her head to indicate Mosspaw beside her.

"Leave then you're too close to the border!" the tom snapped and Leopardfur just blinked.

"We both are the same length from the border line." Leopardfur said simply and Mudclaw snarled while Morningflower pushed Amberpaw out of harms way and Leopardfur guided Mosspaw behind her as Mudclaw was a whisker from the scent line.

"Gonna make me move?" Mudclaw taunted as Gorsetail opened her mouth.

"Mudclaw don't cause trouble."

"I'm not she started it."

"Exactly how did I?" Leopardfur asked her green eyes unblinking.

"By being here your mangy fish pelt!" Mudclaw reared to pounce but Morningflower blocked his path.

"Enough this is not the time!" she growled and shoved her clan mate away as the cats climbed the ridge an disappeared from sight.

"Mosspaw let's go see if Goldenpaw and Bluepaw need some help with training." Leopardfur steered the white and dark brown apprentice away from the border and padded along like this was natural.

"No! No! No Goldenpaw that's not even close!" Darkthunder's angry growl was what Leopardfur heard first and it didn't improve the dappled she-cat's mood.

"Hey, can we cut in?" Leopardfur asked as she and Mosspaw joined Whitetalon, Darkthunder, Bluepaw who looked scared and Goldenpaw.

"Sure." Whitetalon spoke as Darkthunder sighed heavily.

"We're done, now Goldenpaw its simple you better learn that move by tomorrow." Darkthunder threatened as they left and Leopardfur quickly stepped in.

"Mosspaw if its okay with Whitetalon I'd want you and Bluepaw to watch me and Whitetalon battle to give you an idea of what you'll be dealing with someday." Whitetalon nodded to Bluepaw who scuttled over to her brother as Leopardfur crouched and Whitetalon did the same and they swiftly launched at each other and scuffled fiercely in the snow. Bluepaw and Mosspaw watched eyes round as pebbles as their mentors fought and finally Leopardfur pinned Whitetalon to the ice.

"Now this is extremely important as warriors you do not kill in battle just hurt and when practicing keep your claws sheathed. Got it?" The apprentices nodded as Whitetalon shook dripped frost from his pelt as a yowl interrupted them.

"Leopardfur, Whitetalon, Mosspaw, Bluepaw hurry!" The four cats sped back to camp as the clan was gathered around three unmoving bodies two coats matching the snow while another was a tortoiseshell.

"Yarrowstorm, Snowstreak, Poppyfish!" Leopardfur couldn't help but splutter as Goldenpaw with her brothers sat beside their mother crestfallen.

"Their not alone..." Whitetalon's voice cracked as Timbernight and Briardream with Brambleflash was laid in the snow as Mudfur and Brambleberry prepared the bodies as tradition and everyone pitched in to dig the graves by the rotting barn since no one wanted the bodies to spread sickness in camp. That night Gorsewhisker and Crookedstar horrifyingly joined the other sick cats in the medicine den with Lionclaw who was a wisp of his former self, Rubyleap who was a skinny as could be and was thankful her kits could eat prey now.

It was a dark day for RiverClan.

_**Yep sad I know but not the point at of all these deaths that happen life will get better the sun will shine and the grass will grow. Don't worry I'm not emo and having death most chapters just because no good times will come my viewers. Wait an see. **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**This might not be my best chapter but I'll try to make it be!**_

Leopardfur groaned as she leapt to her paws to see Whiskerpaw grinning broadly as his littermates puffed up in pride behind him.

"Alright Toadpaw, Whiskerpaw Thrushpaw you've all passed your final assessments." Leopardfur mewed as the toms yowled in victory.

"Congrats I'll go get Goldenpaw and see how her's is going." Leopardfur couldn't help but remember her pent up excitement when she was made an warrior; besides RiverClan needed a reason to celebrate anyway dearly. Leafpaw and Lakepaw were devastated when their mother and father passed to StarClan three moons ago and worst of all Crookedstar had lost a life during that time, a blizzard was raging and there was nothing Brambleberry or Mudfur could do for them. Oakheart is bravely leading RiverClan for now and Leopardfur was happy that he had Leafpaw as an apprentice she needed to be more confident in herself and Rippleflame was making progress with Lakepaw who loved her mentor; Crookedstar had chosen well there.

Leopardfur felt an odd mixture of pride an pain that clouded around all RiverClan cats now but before Leopardfur thought of anything else she heard a rustle of the withered bracken off to the golden warrior's right as a pale ginger cat flopped out of it and Leopardfur gaped.

"Goldenpaw!" she mewed horrified as the apprentice smiled weakly; Goldenpaw's fur was clumped and bloody some hair missing, her paw was twisted while her leg was bleeding profoundly, and her throat had a nick in it.

"Hi." she mewed weakly as Leopardfur started.

"What happened?" Goldenpaw shuddered and looked small an afraid in the snowy woods and she shuffled her paws uncertainly.

"Come on just tell me." Leopardfur's suspicion was hiking higher and higher the more Goldenpaw was mute.

"Darkthunder did this." Goldenpaw finally spoke her voice barely a whisper.

"I knew Crookedstar shouldn't have givin him an apprentice!" Leopardfur growled.

"It was my fault! Darkthunder was practicing fighting with me and he had his claws out and I defended myself without claws good but I lost. I'll never get my warrior name now!" The ginger apprentice wailed as Leopardfur roughly shoved her into a snow bank and the she-cat came up spluttering.

"What was that for!" Goldenpaw retorted angrily.

"For not saying anything! He's done this before hasn't he?" Leopardfur demanded and Goldenpaw only nodded.

"And you didn't say anything!"

"I had a very good reason!" Goldenpaw cut Leopardfur off as she waited.

"If I told Darkthunder said I'd never become an warrior! _He_ has a say in whether I become a warrior or not and if he keeps saying no I'll be an elder someday an still an apprentice!" Goldenpaw shot back her amber eyes like flames.

"Too bad this had gotten out of hand! You're seeing Oakheart now!" Leopardfur hissed and marched off expecting Goldenpaw to follow but when she didn't hear the crunch of snow under paw behind her Leopardfur whirled on Goldenpaw who had slumped in the snow bank.

"No,no, no,no, no!" Leopardfur yowled as Goldenpaw's eyes were glassy and her body was as cold as ice when a minute ago it was warm. Leopardfur wasn't sure how long she sat there but it felt like an eternity till she rose and gripped the dead apprentice's scruff in her teeth and dragged her through the snow to camp leaving a streak of red behind. Leopardfur could tell that Toadpaw, Thrushpaw, and Whiskerpaw were just bursting with happiness as Oakheart called the meeting an Leopardfur rubbed the body with snow to disguise her scent and padded into camp hoping she appeared normal.

"Toadpaw, Thrushpaw, Whiskerpaw you have passed your final assessments are to become warriors; I, Oakheart deputy of RiverClan ask StarClan to look down on these apprentices they have worked hard to understand your code and I ask you give them their names in turn; Thrushpaw, Whiskerpaw, Toadpaw do you three promise to protect and uplift the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your names; Toadpaw you are Toadblizzard; we thank you for everything you've done for RiverClan and welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Toadblizzard licked Oakheart's shoulder and his brothers mewed congratulations to him.

"Whiskerpaw you are Whiskerstripe; RiverClan thanks you for the generosity you give and welcomes you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Whiskerstripe glowed as he licked Oakheart shoulder his tabby fur fluffed up.

"Thrushpaw you are Thrushwind; RiverClan thanks you for the love you pose and welcomes you as an full warrior of RiverClan." Thrushwind purred as he too licked Oakheart's shoulder and went back to his brothers as there clan mates called their newest warriors names to the blue bowl or the sky and Leopardfur couldn't help but be reminded of Goldenpaw who was lying outside the camp not in here with her new name whatever it could have been.

"Goldenpaw!" a screech warned the clan as Ebonystrike dashed in with Goldenpaw suspended between her and Rippleflame with an wide eyed Lakepaw an Leafpaw behind them.

"We found her." Leafpaw trembled her light brown fur corse and Lakepaw nodded her pale gray pelt flooding with despair. Mudfur bounded from the medicine cat den and stopped and everyone could see there was nothing he could do for Goldenpaw, her brothers gathered round her and looked like they had just died themselves on the inside. Leopardfur was weeping for them and then Darkthunder graced the clan with his presence.

"Anyone see Goldenpaw?" he asked and then noticed his apprentice in the snow.

"Oh no." There was real pain in his voice.

"She was just getting her paw movement right." he said sadly and Leopardfur froze; Darkthunder just cared that Goldenpaw was doing her battle training right not that _he_ killed her! Leopardfur made a step forward determined to rip him in half but an invisible force was holding her back as claws gripped Leopardfur's pelt; it was almost as four invisible warriors were holding Leopardfur back.

"No don't!" Briardream huffed in Leopardfur's ear.

"Stop!" TImbernight and Willowbreeze were saying together.

"Not yet!" Yarrowstorm growled as he blocked Leopardfur's path with his brawny body.

"Leopardfur stop! You can't kill him now! Listen; Leopard's golden fur will shine fire and banish the darkness that will destroy RiverClan! That's _you_ and Darkthunder but mostly you and your time will come and you'll know when! Now stop fighting!" Willowbreeze spat as Leopardfur stopped moving and she felt the StarClan cats breath sighs of relief and then the weight was lifted and all Leopardfur felt was air.

_Really? I never knew! Why didn't anyone tell me before! _but Leopardfur's thoughts were interrupted as Mudfur placed another body beside Goldenpaw's. Brambleberry.

"She was sick and kept getting sicker and I tried but..." Mudfur was crying slightly as Crookedstar was peeking from Mudfur's den now and had the same mix of sadness and pain.

"I'll prepare the bodies." Ivyfawn offered and Stonefur her mate helped as Mudfur shakily spoke the ancient words at every cat's burial. Leopardfur wept.

_**Brambleberry does die during Crookedstar's rein and I don't know when but earlier than this and I let her live out and she's awesome so yep. 3 Brambleberry! **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Let's do this thing! Anyone reading this have you been to the Grand Canyon if you haven't cool place very good food go if you can! Sorry it's short!**_

Mudfur sighed as he sorted herbs, the medicine den had been so lonely since Brambleberry passed on and Mudfur kept waiting to see her spotted pelt and calm ways that he had received for many moons as her apprentice. It had been an honor. Mudfur looked to the sleeping Crookedstar as he again felt the weight of his clan on his shoulders as thankfully newleaf was coming and the frost was thawing and RiverClan was in high spirits now that the hard winter was over and this greenleaf promised to be long and supple. Just what they needed. Mudfur sorted the coltsfoot and yarrow and was putting them in his store when something caught his eye, feverfew.

Huh, Mudfur was sure Brambleberry had been out of it but here was a big supply ready to use. Feverfew combined with coltsfoot that eases breathing and catmint along with juniper berries... he had done it!

"Oakheart! Oakheart!" Mudfur yowled and raced from his den to collide with the golden red warrior who was panting.

"What? Is something wrong?" He pressed.

"No, nothing's wrong everything's wonderful! I did it I figured it out!" Oakheart didn't understand for a moment but then it dawned on him.

"Really? That's great, has Crookedstar gotten any?"

"Not yet but I'm going!" Mudfur felt like a kit again as he prodded his leader impatiently till the tabby woke.

"Where's the fire?" The tom grumbled.

"Eat this now, and drink this." Mudfur held out his assortment of herbs and a ball of dripping moss as Crookedstar did as told and then Mudfur heard the clan chatting as Mudfur's news of success spread.

Mudfur felt peace and that he could conquer any illness now. StarClan light my path always Mudfur thought as he returned to his job and hope blossomed inside the medicine cat.

They had won.

_**Yeah! Amazing right! Mudfur figured it out, he figured it out! Breakdance! See ya tomorrow! **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Right, now happy time (sounds wrong) its greenleaf! Yeah!**_

Leopardfur padded along with her clan mates the moon guiding the cats as Crookedstar who recovered swiftly and Oakheart led the group as Whitetalon shot Leopardfur a look and rolled his eyes as Blueriver and Mosstail the newest warriors were rocketing around like they had wings on their feet as Thrushwind hissed sharply when Mosstail bounded into him. Lionclaw side stepped Blueriver as she nearly knocked him over and Fawnstep held back a merrow of laughter, RiverClan had recovered nicely as Goldenpaw had been buried her brothers had moved on and Stonefur was putting up with at the moment Rowanstorm chatting since Mistyfoot was expecting his kits. Lichenblossom was in the nursery at the moment as well with her kits two males and a female Ravenkit, Echokit, and Hailkit who were a moon old already; Whiskerstripe Leopardfur noticed had a moony expression on his face as he bumped into Rippleflame who frowned. Leafpaw and Lakepaw padded beside each other as Fortress loomed closer; both sisters had been apprentices for five moons and had to be apprentices for a little while longer as to the warrior den was being refurbished to fit the eight new warriors and for the future. Pearlwing and Pineblaze had accompanied Lilybird in the elders den now since Pearlwing wanted to and Pineblaze because of a cough that harbored his warrior duties.

Nonetheless RiverClan was growing again. The scents of WindClan and ThunderClan filled the air as ShadowClan cats as well slipped beside the RiverClan cats as both clans padded alongside each other and came to the Gathering Stone. Bluestar sat atop it with Tallstar as Deadfoot and Redtail were below them and Brokenstar climbed the stone and Blackfoot sat below his white fur shining in the dark and Crookedstar last of all clambered beside the other leaders and Oakheart nodded to the other deputies as Mudfur went to were Hawkheart, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Runningnose, and Barkface sat in the shade of the rock as Brokenstar yowled for quite.

"ShadowClan has a new apprentice to welcome Badgerpaw!" (**might be confusing but this is a different Badgerpaw got my toms mixed up and dates) **

"Badgerpaw! Badgerpaw!" ShadowClan cheered as a small black and white tom who didn't even look four moons old raised his head beside Flintfang his mentor.

"ThunderClan as well has a new apprentice to welcome Firepaw!" Bluestar yowled and Leopardfur strained her neck to see a ginger tom with flame colored fur fluffy with excitement.

"Firepaw! Firepaw!" ThunderClan cheered as Leopardfur saw Mousefur and Runningwind through the sea of cats. Both looked happy but had a gleam of suspicion aimed at Firepaw. _Wonder what they have against him? _Leopardfur thought as Tallstar spoke next his long tail waving in the breeze.

"WindClan has two new warriors, Tornear and Amberflight!"

"Tornear, Amberflight!" WindClan howled to the moon above as a thin wisp of a cloud darted across it for a second but no one really noticed.

"RiverClan had new warriors as well Blueriver and Mosstail!" Leopardfur jumped to her paws and yowled her old apprentice's name.

"Mosstail, Blueriver!" RiverClan yowled loudest of all and Mosstail dipped his head abashed and stared at his paws.

"I have something to say!" A yowl split the air as Mudclaw bounded to Deadfoot who stared at him curiously.

"RiverClan has been crossing WindClan's borders!" he hissed and WindClan erupted in a cloud of fury while RiverClan was outraged; Oakheart flattened his ears, Whiskerstripe fluffed up his fur, and Leafpaw growled.

"How so?" Blueriver yowled as Mudclaw turned to her his amber eyes gleaming hungrily.

"Ask Leopardfur." He spat and Crookedstar bristled.

"Mudclaw!" Leopardfur pushed past some WindClan warriors who hissed but she ignored them and stood in front of the tom her anger rising.

"I have never crossed the border!" She mewed loudly as Mudclaw snarled.

"You were to close!"

"That's was in leaf-bare you trout-brain! Your holding an unfair grudge just because I happened to be there!" Leopardfur could feel a fight coming on but she knew Mudclaw would start it; Leopardfur would not break the code unlike someone else.

"RiverClan were leaving!" Crookedstar said as Leopardfur whisked around and padded away as Firepaw stopped her for a second and Leopardfur glared at the apprentice.

"Don't listen to him he's a mouse brain." Firepaw mewed and Leopardfur relaxed; at least someone beside her clan mates believed her.

"Thanks, but I have to go." She weaved around the young tom and her clan slipped away back home as Leopardfur's clan mates growled over what had just happened.

"He was just stirring up trouble." Lionclaw declared.

"Mangy rabbit eating mongrel!" Whitetalon commented grouchily.

"There's nothing we can do now." Lakepaw mewed as her claws kept retracted and unsheathing in anger.

"Lakepaw's right, its over now what's the point in discussing the past?" Oakheart's words ended the conversation but Leopardfur could tell her clan mates were still boiling mad at Mudclaw's accusation.

"Hey.. why is everyone so tense?" Darkthunder asked and turned to his brother and Whitetalon could bearly spit it out.

"Mudclaw acussed us of crossing borders for no reason!"

"That dandolion brain! I'll show him!" Darkthunder looked ready to charge right out of camp but Toadblizzard blocked him.

"He's not worth it." Toadblizzard mewed forcefully and Oakheart nodded to Darkthunder in agreement who sulkily padded away as Pearlwing shuddered and Dawnbright looked to her friend concerningly.

"It was nothing." Leopardfur cut in as Darkthunder scowled at her and Leopardfur returned the stare changelingly.

"Whatever." He growled. Leopardfur flattened her ears.

_**Mudclaw is bad news for sure since he neatly takes over WindClan but that's in the past, see just wait tragedy isn't all I write about... seriously I am not emo. By the way this sounds stupid but is apple juice better than orange juice? I can't decide. **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A time is coming now, a new era if you will say and this is Dawnbright's point of view because I said i might do one by her so I'm keeping my word. **_

Dawnbright felt a warm body press against her and Dawnbright thought she smelt the faint scent of her mate but awoke to see Leopardfur standing above her and Dawnbright scented the river on her and a faint glimmering shape was behind her and Leopardfur frowned.

"Dawnbright?" she asked hesitantly and Dawnbright blinked and saw the strange look Leopardfur was giving her.

"What?" she asked and fluffed up her cream fur and licked stray moss away while sunlight slanted through the warrior den entrance as a patter of paws announced a patol but these steps were hurried and quick but with pounding like whoever the owners were mad and angry. Leopardfur must have noticed as well because her fur prickled.

"Something's up." She mewed her green eyes narrowed as she bounded out with Dawnbright at her heels and Dawnbright couldn't help but marvel at her adopted daughter's wide shoulders and and her pelt rippled with strength and Dawnbright felt a glow of pride.

"RiverClan, Lionclaw had informed me that..." But Crookedstar's words faded as a blue-gray pelt and a dark brown one slipped through the throng of cats the RiverClan suppressed hisses.

"Bluestar, Tigerclaw what are you doing here?" Crookedstar's voice was reserved as Oakheart automatically shadowed his brother a gleam in his amber eyes as the two met the dark colored ThunderClan deputy and the blue furred ThunderClan leader as Crookedstar approached her.

"Crookedstar I'm giving you a chance to surrender Sunningrocks peacefully." Bluestar mewed her muzzle looking more silver by the minute and Tigerclaw's expression was blank.

Crookedstar looked baffled but was replaced by anger, "No, Bluestar if you want to have Sunningrocks then fight for it like a warrior." he growled and Dawnbright saw her clan mates sharing looks of agreement.

Bluestar narrowed her icy blue eyes and Tigerclaw flexed his broad shoulders threateningly, "Fine Crookedstar play it that way, we meet at sun-high." Bluestar hissed as left and Dawnbright saw her clan mates bristle but she noticed Leopardfur was most worried as she moved to Crookedstar side and Dawnbright pursued her daughter as Leopardfur had an anxious expression on.

"Crookedstar is this wise, we have just recovered from sickness and a battle could injure our warriors who have just recovered." Leopardfur mewed in a low tone and Dawnbright could see her anxiety.

"Its a chance we have to take, I will not let Bluestar think RiverClan is weak." Crookedstar snorted back and Oakheart shuffled his golden-red paws.

"I know but there are sometimes when defeat is better than victory." Leopardfur was being careful talking to her leader but Crookedstar was staring at her appalled.

"Leopardfur I thought of all cats that you would care about Sunningrocks besides two sisters have earned their names." Crookedstar growled and bounded away too Tall-Rock with Oakheart behind him as he glanced apologetically at Leopardfur who looked offended.

"Leafpaw, Lakepaw come here" the sisters exchanged wide eyed looks "Your mentors have agreed with me and it is time for you to get your names; I Crookedstar leader of RiverClan ask StarClan to look down on these apprentices they have worked hard to understand your noble code and I ask you give them their names in turn. Leafpaw Lakepaw do you promise to protect this clan and the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Crookedstar met his eyes to the she-cats and they both answered seriously.

"Their parents will be so proud." Ebonystrike whispered to Lilacwhisper as she purred back.

"Since you agree Leafpaw from now on you are Leafmist RiverClan honors your dedication and energy and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Leafmist purred deeply as Lakepaw greeted her sister with a purr and touched her nose to her sister's light brown ear.

"Lakepaw from know you are Lakebriar RiverClan honors your boundless energy as well and justice bound mind we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." Lakebriar looked ready to dance on the spot and Dawnbright saw Ravenkit, Echokit and Hailkit watching the new warriors enviously from the safety of the nursery.

"There so lucky!" Ravenkit mewed his amber eyes sparking with longing.

"You'll be apprentices soon enough." Mistyfoot commented as she harbored over her belly swollen with unborn kits as Mudfur came to her leafs clutched in his jaws and Lichenblossom licked her son's head and Rowanstorm glanced fearfully to his mate. Ivyfawn clenched her claws as Stonefur pressed against her, a brush of fur made Dawnbright look to see Leopardfur still with her worried expression as she padded to the new warriors and spoke quietly to them.

"Guys I know you're new but I think it would be best if you guarded camp today we don't want to lose any warriors." Leopardfur mewed as Crookedstar glared at her.

"They are to participate Leopardfur." he said forcefully and Leopardfur dipped her head to him her voice soft and gentle.

"Just looking out for my clan mates Crookedstar." she said as Oakheart went to her side and blinked forgivingly.

"Crookedstar shouldn't we be thinking of a plan?" Rippleflame asked and Crookedstar nodded and gathered his senior warriors together as they huddled in hushed conversation. After a many heated discussion they plan was done and Dawnbright offered to guard the camp as Leopardfur bounded to Oakheart who defended her and she went with the other warriors as the sun was straight up in the sky and beat down on the hollow. Dawnbright sat stiff as a oak tree as Whitetalon worked the ground with his claws an Lakebriar paced and kept her eyes moving from the elders to the queens, a rumble of voices sounded out and then the yowls of battle as Dawnbright shuddered as she thought of Leopardfur badly hurt. Whitetalon seemed to think the same thing.

"I hope Leopardfur's okay." he spoke worriedly as he again kneaded his claws in the soil.

"I'll shred them if they hurt her!" he growled and Lichenblossom shared looks with Mistyfoot who looked smug as if she knew something. Dawnbright sighed, she had heard the gossip the elders had about Whitetalon and Leopardfur and she had to admit that Whitetalon really liked the golden she-cat but one snag; Leopardfur only thought them as friends. The shreechs of battle rang out and after what felt like an millena of moons did Dawnbright see with a sinking feeling her clan mates rushing back and ThunderClan stood over the rock blazing with victory. Whitetalon stopped Leopardfur who was panting and pretty cut up as her eyes were shining with some hidden feeling as Crookedstar with Darkthunder guiding him and he seemed lost for words and didn't acknowledge any of his warriors who had sorrow glistening from his amber depths.

"What happened?" Dawnbright couldn't help asking as Lakebriar shared the same quizzical look.

"We were totally blind-sided, Bluestar's warriors attacked us before we got on the rock we were gonners the minute the battle started." Rowanstorm said as Mistyfoot licked his bleeding fur.

"Firepaw's now a warrior, Fireheart he gave me this." Molefang snapped as he showed a gruesome scar along his flank as Mudfur was patching him up.

"Leopardfur where are you going?" Mosstail panted as he watched his old mentor limp out and Crookedstar stopped her.

"Leopardfur take Blueriver and Thrushwind with you." he croaked and Leopardfur nodded as the two warriors dispatched and followed the older warrior out.

"Where are they going?" Lilybird blinked and shook her graying head.

Grasspelt was the one that answered, "They have to collect some fallen warriors." he rasped and it took a minute for Dawnbright to process that.

"S-someone's died?" she echoed as Darkthunder turned his night colored head to her.

"Two actually." he mewed and the cats in battle sighed heavily. Dawnbright felt her heart sink two warriors lost! A grunt announced the Leopardfur, Thrushwind, and Blueriver and they had... Ebonystrike and Oakheart strung between Blueriver and Thrushwind as Leopardfur kept them steady and several warriors gasped at the icy cold bodies but most just stared dead-eyed. Mudfur sighed and Lichenblossom began to rub the bodies down with rosemary to hide the scent of death as Crookedstar looked like he could no longer stand anymore, Mudfur spoke the ancient words as the clan gathered round and said last good-byes. Leopardfur knew that Crookedstar would need to chose a new deputy now, _I could do it, I've already had a apprentice_ Leopardfur shook her head roughly their were several other warriors that deserved that title she was too young and didn't have enough experience like others.

Leopardfur approached Ebonystrike and pressed her nose to the stiff body of a supportive warrior, "I'm sorry, you were a great clan mate." she sniffed a sob tickled her throat. As Leopardfur lingered by the night colored she-cat she found a scent underneath the rosemary a miniature smell but enough to disguise a cat.

"Fox-heart coward!" she growled her breath coming a cloud around her and warming her ear tips. Leopardfur moved on to Oakheart as she too touched her nose to his orange golden pelt and thanked him silently for everything he'd done for his clan. Rowanstorm was next as he swiftly said last good-byes as his fur was flooding with fear as Mistyfoot was kitting at the moment her kits half a moon earlier than expected and Rowanstorm was worried as always and Ivyfawn kept moving her paws in axiality an Stonefur had to stay glued to her as he too feared for his sister. Dawnbright curled up next to Pearlwing her dear friend as she could not stop trembling. A defeat and two clan mates gone one a respected warrior the other a faithful deputy, Crookedstar did not know what to do next.

_**Now that Oakheart's gone... some new stuff coming coarse Darkthunder's going to want the position but we'll have to see who gets it... Half Moon56 over, peace! **_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Here we are chapter 27 already man this story is awesome, don't know how I just realized that and.. well nothing let's just get on with this.**_

Crookedstar felt the rasp of Rippleflame's tongue on his fur as he tried not to move his wounds so they didn't open up or sting anymore than they already did, he could also hear his warriors moving around chatting off who was to be the new deputy. He heard Rowanstorm pacing and Stonefur grooming his mate, Whitetalon purring over something an Leopardfur growling over a answer and Crookedstar felt paws thud as Lilacwhisper an Lionclaw returned from hunting and relaxing together by the river. This was going to be hard. But right now Crookedstar just wanted to sleep he had enough of today and just wanted tomorrow to be better. Crookedstar awoke and looked around him; he was by the river in the moonlight and while wondering how he got here did a light gray she-cat her blue eyes, followed by two other kits, one a dark gray and one a smoky black behind her sister as they approached Crookedstar who finally saw them.

"Sliverkit, Minnowkit, Willowkit what are you doing here?" Their father said his voice had pride but sadness weaved in his words as his daughters came to his side.

"Crookedstar the time has come to pick a new deputy and we have a message for you." Silverkit spoke first and her voice held such wisdom it surprised Crookedstar and Minnowkit chimed in;

"There is a certain cat must be chosen for the deputy position." her dark gray fur sparkled with stars and Willowkit piped in after her littermates;

"She is young but her wisdom and experience shines the senior warriors out and despite her youth she must become her deputy. It is what will happen or RiverClan is... gone." Willowkit's black pelt brushed her father's as he stared at her not understanding.

"What this she is who why must I pick her."

"All in good time father, but she has to be picked or your clan is doomed." Silverkit added and Crookedstar nodded he had to do what was right for his clan RiverClan must survive that'd already had too many heartbreaks for a lifetime and he wasn't going to let that happen again.

"My clan will live on past my years in the stars who is it." Crookedstar leaned down as Minnowkit who whispered the name into his ear and it tickled his ear and he couldn't help but stare baffled at his kit.

"Really, I mean she's a great warrior but deputy she's so young..." He stared as his kits all gave him sharp looks.

"Alright if that's what is has to be then so be it..." Crookedstar sighed.

"I hope this works."

"It will Crookedstar if you take the right deputy we told you your clan will thrive or take another cat and they take the wrong path. Remember that." Willowkit, Silverkit, and Minnowkit began to padd away and Crookedstar wanted to call them back but he awoke for real this time and his dream faded. He knew what he had to do.

_**Well, ah cliffhangers are annoying yet cool so my first one.. by the way Tomaso's pizza the best! My opinion you could think differently... **_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Alright the cat will be revealed... let's get this on with so you don't have to sit here impatiently and wait for me to stop typing this...**_

"Let all cats able to swim gather to hear my words!" Crookedstar yowled as the clan waited rather impatiently as several guesses had been thrown around but who really knew? Mosstail found his mentor as Leopardfur saw a spark of confidence for her in his eyes; _he really thinks I'm going to be deputy_. Leopardfur saw Dawnbright look to her and Whitetalon who sat a tail length away met her eyes with confidence as well. _Whitetalon could be deputy he's young but he has the standards _she thought but Crookedstar was talking again.

"I let Oakheart's spirit hear and approve my choice; Leopardfur is my new deputy." His words shocked the whole clan as they all froze and Leopardfur felt like her paws no longer worked and she saw Crookedstar looking at her.

"I-i'm honored Crookedstar." Leopardfur stammered and several cats yowled complaints as Crookedstar lifted his tail for silence.

"My choice is final." he said once silence was restored as Rippleflame, Mosstail, Whiskerstripe, Dawnbright, Whitetalon, Lichenblossom, Ravenkit, Hailkit, and Echokit surrounded her as the kits tripped her paws and the warriors swarmed her.

"Congrats!" Rippleflame said as she gazed sincerely as Dawnbright licker her kit's ear

while her friends were very happy for her.

"You deserve it Leopardfur." Whitetalon purred and Leopardfur saw most of the clan watched them and Dawnbright's whiskers were twitching.

"Thanks." she playfully cuffed his shoulder.

"Leopardfur congratulations." Darkthunder mewed trying to sound bright.

"Thank you Darkthunder being deputy is a honor." Leopardfur met her rival's gaze.

"And for the record it would be a good idea to learn some respect." She hissed so only Darkthunder heard her and he growled softly but whirled around and stalked away.

"We all know who wanted that." Leafmist said as she was watching Darkthunder.

"Leopardfur may I talk to you by the river." Dawnbright asked calmly and Leopardfur nodded as the two she-cats were padded fron camp and Leopardfur shot a look to Crookedstar who gave her a tiny nod of his head before she followed the cream warrior.

A warm prey filled breeze ruffled Leopardfur's fur as she drank in the fishy scent and saw a flash of pale red as a trout was trying to jump the river, Dawnbright stopped before a hanging willow tree its leaves brushing their pelts as they sat in the shade of its shadow.

"It's time I stop keeping you in the dark." Leopardfur blinked not sure what to think about this.

"A moon or two before you were born I had a mate and was expecting kits, my kits died inside me I don't know how or why but the did and shortly after that Voleclaw my mate died from a flood. I had lost everything, but then you were born and your mother was gone there were no queens able to take you and I saw you a small bundle wailing you little head off and my heart broke for you. Your mother and sisters were in StarClan you and I were linked we both had no one so I took you in and you have grown into a splendid warrior with great wisdom and experience, you have faith and patience and loyalty. Despite your youth you have earned to be deputy." Dawnbright watched her kit closely as Leopardfur's leaf-green gaze was sad.

"I'm sorry, thank you for taking me in and treating like I was your real daughter." Leopardfur purred and touched her nose the the older she-cat's ear.

"And by the way... what's going on between you and Whitetalon?" Danbright mewed casually as Leopardfur sighed.

"I've heard what everyone's been saying, but he is just a loyal friend that I trust." Leopardfur glared at her mother challenging her to say otherwise.

"So those looks you guys share... is nothing."

"Yep." Leopardfur blinked and Dawnbright couldn't help but merrow in laughter.

"Whatever you say." she chortled as they heard the swish of the willow leaves as Ivyfawn stuck her silver head in.

"There you are, Leopardfur Crookedstar wants to see you." Ivyfawn mewed as she left her tail stirring the warm air.

"Coming!" Leopardfur had forgotten she was deputy, her life had taken a gigantic step forward leaving Leopardfur slightly behind. Leopardfur padded quickly after her den mate and she bounded right into Ravenkit just inside camp and Dawnbright shooed him away back to his mother as Ravenkit went grumpily. Leopardfur slowed outside Crookedstar's reed den an swiftly washed her ears before calling a greeting into the shadowy entrance.

"Come in Leopardfur." Crookedstar's voice was calm and controlled a good sign as she padded her spotted pelt slipping into shadow as she saw Crookedstar's amber gaze rested on her as she looked away not sure whether to meet his gaze or not.

"Leopardfur before you go check in on Mudfur make sure he has everything he needs, I'd do it but my wound is still healing." Crookedstar lifted his head to see a gash swathed in cobwebs and Leopardfur felt sick.

"You need to know as deputy that I started with nine lives as custom as have now four; one from the sickness, another two from Sunningrocks battles, one from a border skirmish actually, and another from a poisonous plant I accidentally consumed thinking it was something else. You need to be ready to step in for this clan if... if something happens to me." Crookedstar's voice faltered and Leopardfur nodded trying to hide her fear scent.

"Well go on check on everyone for me please." he curled up in his nest and Leopardfur took that as a sigh of she was dismissed. Leopardfur bounded back to her clan and began weaving around to every cat and seeing how they were faring before she remembered the patrols.

"Toadblizzard, Lilacwhisper, Rippleflame, Grasspelt if your up to it please go on a hunting patrol the clan needs energy." Leopardfur felt uncomfortable ordering the senior warriors around but they padded away with Mudfur still applying a paste of Lilacwhisper's shoulder.

"Mosstail, Leafmist, Lakebriar could you three go to border patrol ThunderClan may have hurt us but we need to show the other clans that RiverClan is still strong." The three young warriors nodded and padded away as Mudfur his head held high and marched to Leopardfur.

"What are you doing they need to rest." Mudfur growled.

"Patrols are important they keep the clan running and the cats I just sent have the least injuries, Mudfur I'm deputy please don't use that tone with me." Leopardfur mewed not sounding at all offended. Mudfur hissed and stomped away growling something about petty deputies.

Leopardfur sighed and lifted her head to the warm sunlight. She was now deputy of RiverClan.

_**Obvious who it was going to be I mean this is Leopardstar's Story so duh she becomes deputy... Come on myself think! Bye, bye don't let the werewolves bite! **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**So new deputy, new drama, new stuff all together not really but new warriors coming so yeah happy dance! happy dance! I know I'm just weird that way! happy dance! **_

Whitetalon yawned hugely as he racked his claws in the fresh grass as his exhausted muscles groaned, Whitetalon's eyes swept the clearing his gaze resting on the elders lounging in the sun, Lichenblossom's five moon old kits playing in the morning dew their mother not far away as she looked lovingly to her second litter. Mudfur was fervently muttering none stop under his breath as his light brown paws moved from herb to herb not stopping for a second, warriors crowded so thickly around Leopardfur that Whitetalon could only see her golden ear tips above the restless other pelts.

"Mintfeather you and Quialviper go over to Mudfur and see if he needs help and if not join Fawnstep and Whiskerstripe on border patrol."

"Blueriver I need you to take Toadbizzard and Dawnbright with Stonefur as well hunting this clan needs some fresh kill, Rowanstorm go and get some mouse dung from Mudfur and pick the elders for ticks. Ivyfawn since you're just standing there go and clean out the bedding from the nursery and the elders den see if Crookedstar needs he bedding changed too, Mosstail go out and find some moss, feathers and heather for new nests for Ivyfawn don't look at me like that. I know its a apprentice job but you still need to help the clan even in jobs you dislike go." The warriors departed as the others yawned and went back to their nests glad to be spared of the morning duties as Leopardfur sat there and Whitetalon was a little surprised by her authority.

"How's it going." he asked nonchalantly as Leopardfur swung her golden head to him her green eyes were lined with rings showing her apparent lack of sleep.

"Fine." She replied crisply.

"You look a little tired there." he mentioned and Leopardfur sighed.

"I couldn't sleep last night, I haven't a clue why Crookedstar chose _me_ as his deputy I mean there are a lot of other warriors with more experience and wisdom to share with this clan then me. I'm much too young." Leopardfur sighed deeply and Whitetalon pressed against his clan mate.

"He chose what was right, you're a great deputy just need to get the hang of it and you'll be fine everyone respects you here." Whitetalon hoped his cheery voice would bring her out of her desolate mood.

"I know but still... it just bothers me." Leopardfur sighed again as she seemed to do a lot when she was stressed or under a lot of pressure.

"Come on go tell Crookedstar your leaving camp for a bit we can go out and explore like old times again." Whitetalon offered as she shook her head.

"I'd love to but I'm needed here, Crookedstar should be waking up and I need to inform him on the patrols." Leopardfur blindly padded away and Whitetalon could see her distress wafting around her like a rain cloud. He wished there was something he could do for his friend.

"Be careful with that one she'll claw you ears off if you're not careful." Whitetalon spun around to see his brother Darkthunder there his black and silver fur wet with water as he shook it and the droplets like shining crystal feel to the lush grass below.

"Where friends." Whitetalon mewed.

"Not what I hear." Darkthunder replied curtly and Whitetalon flushed.

"Is it that obvious." He mumbled.

"Yes, yes it is." Darkthunder purred.

"Darkthunder are your paws frozen to the ground, why are you wet." Leopardfur demanded as she padded from Crookedstar's den her tail twitching.

"I needed a morning dip, and I'm back anything you need me to do." Darkthunder said icely.

"Actually yes there is, Mudfur!" Leopardfur beckoned her father over as he grouchily came.

"Yeah, I'm busy." He scowled.

"I know Darkthunder is going to help you today; if you need herbs he'll go get them, if you need some moss away he'll go and find it, need help sorting herbs, taking care of rotting ones that what Darkthunder's for." Leopardfur turned her eyes blank to Darkthunder who looked appalled at the thought.

"No way!" Darkthunder growled and Whitetalon winched.

"Yes way, go on your helping the clan we don't want another epidemic on our paws." Leopardfur called behind her as Darkthunder sourly padded after the medicine cat.

"Your helping." Whitetalon budded his brother in the shoulder as he just padded along ignoring Whitetalon.

"Darkthunder remember learn some respect." Leopardfur called after him over her shoulder as Mudfur sat the tom next to him and Darkthunder with a hiss payed attention.

"Leopardfur, I was wondering what Icepaw's warrior name would have been?" Leopardfur tensed; Icepaw was a sore subject even for her.

"I'm afraid I don't know but I'm sure that we'd all wish she was still here with us." Leopardfur rested her head on Whitetalon's snowy one.

"I know but if she was still here then Pearlwing wouldn't be so..." Whitetalon faltered but Leopardfur finished his sentence.

"Desolate and alone yes I might help but her mate's gone to."

"Yeah its just..." Whitetalon started.

"Relax Whitetalon cheer up, hey I'll find you something to do... can you entertain the kits they look ready to explode." Leopardfur nodded to where Ravenkit and Hailkit were bouncing around and Echokit who was watching her brothers but looked bored.

"Sure, Lichenblossom earns a break a whole moon before they become apprentices ." He mewed as he padded away to them and Leopardfur felt bad for giving him a boring job but she just wanted him out of her fur for once.

"You shouldn't shoo your friends away." Crookedstar spoke and Leopardfur whirled around to see her leader before her and he smiled but his fur was unkempt and ruffled on one side as if he hadn't washed it for a while.

"Crookedstar your pelt is a mess." Leopardfur began briskly lapping at his fur as he squirmed away.

"You're like a queen, not deputy." He teased lightly.

"That is not true, but Crookedstar if Icepaw and Goldenpaw were alive what would there names be?" Leopardfur had to ask.

"Let us not dwell on the past." Crookedstar spoke wisely and Leopardfur dipped her head as a screech attracted the clan's attention. A owl had Hailkit in its razor grip as it was flying away and Crookedstar lept faster than ever and Leopardfur was right behind him as she pinned the owl's wings down as Crookedstar wrestled the gray kit from the owl's talons as Lichenblossom kept Ravenkit and Echokit back her eyes round with worry . The giant bird shook Leopardfur from his wing's as its claws latched onto Leopardfur's pelt and she spat and hissed and the great bird flapped its wings has it took off and Crookedstar was horrified.

"No! You will not take my deputy!" He roared as he threw himself into the air and pulled Leopardfur from the owl's grip as the bird sank its claws into Crookedstar's throat since that was the closest thing to its claws. The second Leopardfur landed she sprinted away and lept off of Darkthunder's shoulder who had frozen in shock. She then snagged her leader and they tumbled down and Leopardfur cushioned her leader's body as Mudfur was rushing over his pelt washed with fear- scent, Leopardfur blocked the view from her clan as Mudfur tended to him and after a minute they both sat down heavily and the clan was silent for a moon as it felt but a ragged breath announcing Crookedstar was back.

Mudfur said something to Leopardfur who shakes her head and whispered that her wound could wait.

"What in StarClan's name happened here!" Leopardfur turned to see Quialviper, Mintfeather, Whiskerstripe, and Fawnstep in their fur spiked. Leopardfur met the patrol and confirmed their suspicions as Crookedstar was supported back to his den by Darkthunder.

"Hailkit are you alright!" Lichenblossom licked her son's face as he trembled and he leaned against his mother's gray legs.

"Here feed him this; it'll help with the shock." Mudfur nosed a leaf to the queen as she gently fed it to tom who shakily lapped it up.

"Leopardfur!" Leopardfur turned her head to where Darkthunder was his head poking out of the leader's den.

"What!" She sprung to her paws and hurried over.

"Crookedstar wishes to see you." The tom mewed and Leopardfur nodded to him their past quarrel forgotten as she pushed into the dimly lit den.

"Are you okay?" Crookedstar pressed the minute Darkthunder's shadow was gone.

"I'm fine." Leopardfur didn't want to say that Mudfur still hadn't looked at her stinging back and she whatsoever did not need him distressed anymore today.

"Three lives." He sighed and Leopardfur felt pity for him.

"Wait here, the hunting patrol just got back I'll grab you a juicy vole." Leopardfur hoped she was lightening the tom's mood and he smiled faintly. Leopardfur left the den and picked the plumpest piece of prey on the pile and was making progress back to Crookedstar's den when Mudfur began to slap cobwebs oozing with something onto her cuts as she walked.

"Do you mind?" Leopardfur growled through her prey and Mudfur ignored her just kept applying the cobwebs until he answered her question.

"We don't want the Clan deputy hurt." He said softly. _Yeah right, you're just upset the owl didn't get away with me _Leopardfur thought savagely.

"I'm moving." Leopardfur replied and trotted away and Mudfur looked after her is silent anger.

"Stupid tom." Leopardfur growled.

_**I feel bad, Leopardfur and Mudfur (interesting they both have fur in their name) daughter- father relationship isn't working. Oh, well too late in the story to change it. See ya! **_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Three lives, and stuff yeah, anyway pens are so much better than pencils!**_

Darkthunder purred as he saw Applewing with Lizardpelt who was on edge as always and Applewing didn't look any better then her apprentice. Stormeye padded over across the blackened ground and Darkthunder saw that the edges of his shape had a fading look to it and Darkthunder could see the surrounding forest through the edges of his body.

"Stormeye..." Darkthunder started but his elderly mentor just gave him a silencing look and Darkthunder knew better than to argue.

"Darkthunder come here its time." Stormeye motioned his old apprentice over and Darkthunder saw Griffinstar beside the gray tom and the ginger tom drew a paw over his mouth as if he was bored with it all.

"Darkthunder you know Griffinstar he has a secret mission for you." Stormeye nodded to his amber leader and Griffenstar looked critically to Darkthunder.

"I need you to travel to StarClan and do me a favor; find Flamingstar of ShadowClan and dispose of her." Griffinstar mewed and he looked like a ginger beam in the shadows and the blackened earth and trees.

"Sure." Darkthunder was bursting with excitement; he was finally going to prove these mangy cats around here who was boss.

"Applewing escort him to the border." Griffinstar said to know one in particular and was gazing off in the distance as the red-brown she-cat nodded and padded off into the trees. Darkthunder followed as after the scents of Griffinstar, Stormeye, and Lizardpelt had faded and for once a light was shining in the Dark Forest that dazzled the two companies who had known no light in their dreams. Applewing gasped as the scene blinded them and Darkthunder wasn't impressed by the place before him unlike his Dark Forest clan mate.

"Its beautiful." Applewing whispered and Darkthunder snorted; before them was a meadow with sunshine creating spot on its grass carpet and a soft breeze ruffling the carpet, beyond it was a thick forest that was like a roof over the undergrowth and still Darkthunder thought it looked too happy and he hated it.

"You don't like it." Applewing said and she was watching it hungrily like she was craving the sun.

"Why? The Dark Forest is my home." Darkthunder growled and Applewing's expression darkened.

"Why are you there then? If you crave this trash then you don't belong with us." Darkthunder demanded and Applewing snarled her tail lashing.

"I never wanted to be in the Dark Forest but when I knew the truth it was too late to back out." She looked ready to yowl her frustrations to the sky but didn't.

"Go on, destroy you last chance to stay here for the rest of your life and stay in that badger's home." Applewing stomped away her fur vivid against the dark but disappeared through the gloom and Darkthunder worked his claws into the black soil impatiently as he bounded across the grass that tickled his sides as he sniffed the air scents mingling in the air as he caught a whiff of ShadowClan and sped off and his paw steps slowed as he gazed around him.

"Stupid Applewing she doesn't know what she's doing." Darkthunder heard the whiff as a squirrel dashed up a nearby tree and Darkthunder felt his fur fluff and he didn't understand why he was so nervous but then it dawned on him; voices were hissing in his ears as if cats were padding after him and spitting at him and he attempted to shake them away.

"Shut it." he growled and a rather high voice stopped the tom and nearly sent him a foot in the air.

"What are you doing here?" Darkthunder turned to see a small gray and white kit her blue eyes trained on his.

"I-i'm going to see Flamingstar do you know where I can find her?" Darkthunder asked as the kit blinked at him.

"She's by the river visiting Spiderstar."

"Thank you..."

"Mosskit."

"Mosskit, well gotta go..."

"Darkthunder you're making your biggest mistake ever and its going to cost you." Mosskit growled her eyes blue fire as Darkthunder just stared and continued on Mosskit's gaze boring into his back. Darkthunder flicked his ear as if he was to shake Mosskit's look away with just a twitch of his ear, he continued onward following the scent of the river and his lungs filled with its watery smell of willow trees and carp. A flash flew right under Darkthunder's nose as a ginger shape with a white one were chasing after a mouse that was frantically trying to shake off its pursuers, and Darkthunder after he froze for what felt like moons placed one paw out and parted the ferns and peered through. A river wound its way along sandy banks and plentiful grass stretched beside it, cats were milling everywhere as they chatted easily their fur smooth as pebbles and eyes bright; nearest to Darkthunder was a black tom his build blocking part of Darkthunder's sight as he was conversing with someone.

"That is funny Flamingstar." he purred richly as a little brown kit tottered around his wide paws and Spiderstar purred deeper.

"Birchkit go play." Spiderstar nosed the kit away as Birchkit scampered off.

"I should be getting back anyway, Cedarstar the lizard-brain has a very amusing story and I promised him I'd be there." A flame colored she-cat replied and said a swift farewell before nimbly trotting off and Darkthunder slipped away through the undergrowth that shielded him as a crashing of paws made the dark coated warrior hide among a tangle of bracken.

"Great catch Weaselpaw!" A white and cream she-cat purred her dark blue eyes smiling at a ginger tom who had a mouse dangling from his jaws. _Icepaw _Darkthunder recognized his sister as she crossed the terrain with Weaselpaw and their pelts brushed.

"You didn't have to let me catch it you know, you were closer." Weaselpaw mewed through his catch.

"Well I thought to be nice and let the experienced hunter get something." Icepaw teased her friend as they walked.

"Hey!" He objected as they disappeared from sight and Darkthunder rose from his hiding spot and padded silently away following the faint scent of Flamingstar through the mouth watering prey laden smells that swirled around his head.

"Alright Cedarstar, I'm here." A voice sounded out and Darkthunder's heart hammered against his chest as Flamingstar as a whisker length away from the hidden tom.

"Now as I was saying oh yes, there I was the badger staring me right in the face its eyes hungry for a cat that morning and of course I kept my cool and attacked!" A dark gray tom hissed his ears flattened as the cats around him shuddered.

"What happened next?" A small black and white tom asked.

"Well, Badgerfang I was lucky to escape with my life but thanks to my quick thinking I was able to win and only have a torn ear." Cedarstar dipped his head so the cats clustered around him could see the scar along his ear.

"Cool!" a young she-cat exclaimed.

"Indeed Foxheart it is cool." Cedarstar smirked.

"Flamingstar!" Darkthunder hissed an the she-cat turned her head and squinted into the pines before carefully stepping through the ferns and was nose to nose with Darkthunder.

"What's wrong?" Flamingstar asked as she narrowed her eyes and Darkthunder quickly latched his claws into her throat and the she-cat fought and wa able to dispatch Darkthunder who was on his paws the second he was down and latched his claws again in her windpipe and she became still and faded away as Darkthunder froze when a dark gray head popped through.

"Flamingstar, where are you?" Cedarstar asked as Darkthunder cowardly ran away pushing his paws harder against the ground as he blindly ran not sure where he was going but just wanted to go home to the Dark Forest where he belonged. After running for miles and so that the space around him blurred he slowed and found himself among blackened trees and familiar scents again and his heartbeat slowed until a voice behind the warrior made him jump.

"Well?" Griffinstar asked and Darkthunder slowed his pace and controlled his voice.

"Flamingstar will no longer bother you; she's taken care off." Darkthunder mewed.

"Good, you've proven yourself loyal and I think an apprentice coming for you soon." Griffinstar's words were silky and his tail lashed happily.

"Thank you, it'll be a honor to train fellow or new recruits." Darkthunder dipped his head and the Dark Forest faded to the cozy darkness of the warriors den as Darkthunder saw Leopardfur rising from her nest her bright green eyes slightly clouded with sleep.

_If only _Darkthunder though as Leopardfur watched him.

"Darkthunder." she hissed and Darkthunder crankly looked to her.

"What?"

"Go on dawn patrol with Lionclaw, Leafmist, and Lichenblossom she needs some time out of camp." Leopardfur jerked her head to the three warriors asleep and Darkthunder stiffly rose to his paws and watched Leopardfur go and shake other warriors up and soon the room was filled with groans and moving pelts.

"Stupid she-cat." Darkthunder growled as Lionclaw his golden fur ruffled went to Darkthunder saw his lack of rest.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Darkthunder shot a look at Leopardfur and anger burned his throat.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

_**Yep I didn't have Darkthunder's point of view for a while so I picked it up again, p.s. handlebar mustaches are awesome! **_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Now stuff is going to happen, oh mac an cheese ice cream what a delight, if only it exited...**_

Stonefur sighed as snowflakes whirled around him and stuck to his fur as a warm breath toasted his ears;

"Are you alright." Ivyfawn purred in his ear and Stonefur drank in her sweet scent.

"Yes, just miss greenleaf now that leaf-bare's here." Stonefur looked to where Ravenpaw, Hailpaw, and Echopaw clumsly padded from the apprentice den as Lionclaw, Lilacwhisper and Mintfeather waited bunched together against the cold waiting for their apprentices. Lichenblossom's kits had only been apprentices for two moons and Mistyfoot's kits where three moons old and exploring the camp; Lilykit's orange tabby fur was speckled with white from the snow and she cautiously placed a paw on the snow dusted ground. Her brother Lynxkit his pale yellow eyes aglow with curiosity as he padded after his littermate and his pale gray pelt spiked as Rowanstorm watched his son and daughter beside Graypool, Molefang, and Rippleflame who were depositing merely prey on the fresh-kill pile and Stonefur saw that his mother's movements was stiff and her muzzle was silver. Stonefur saw Pearlwing with Pineblaze poke their heads from the elders den and Stonefur saw Dawnbright was limping on one paw as Mudfur was examining it as Leopardfur was leaving Crookedstar's den her tail twitching and Stonefur understood her anxiety. A moon ago Lilybird had died from hunger when there was no prey to feed her and Crookedstar had died half a moon after her when he had checked the ice for Lilykit and Lynxkit and he fell through and Fawnstep had to jump in and save him.

"Stonefur may I speak with you alone." Leopardfur said softly and he nodded as Ivyfawn trotted away and Leopardfur led her clan mate away to the river and Stonefur frowned as he saw a flash of movement but regarded it as a mouse.

"I-i don't know where to begin." Leopardfur started and had her eyes glued to her wide paws.

"What's up." Stonefur could see Leopardfur's anxiouity plain as day.

"I am asking a gigantic favor but could you please I beg you, follow Darkthunder and never lose sight of him." Leopardfur mewed in a rush but Stonefur caught every word and he felt utter surprise.

"Why, Darkthunder's a good warrior." Stonefur protested.

"Because I don't trust a hair on his pelt. And Stonefur really I don't know who to turn to." Leopardfur suddenly looked frail and elderly as if a crushing weight was reapplied to her shoulders.

"I'll do it." Stonefur said quickly as Leopardfur brightened automatically.

"Just keep tabs on him, go on patrols with him when you can and make sure you know where he is during down time and if you don't see him snoop around till you find him." Leopardfur ordered and Stonefur nodded seriously.

"I go to go and thank you Stonefur." Leopardfur pressed her trembling head to his briefly before bounding away. Stonefur saw the relief from her, and besides she was the deputy and maybe Darkthunder wasn't all he posed to be Leopardfur might be onto something. Stonefur sniffed the breeze for his clan mate's scent but came up dry and his eyes scanned the brittle undergrowth but to no avail, Stonefur wondered if Darkthunder was still in camp waiting to be put in a patrol and he dashed back and just skidded into the black and silver tabby tom as he was leaving with Grasspelt, Mosstail, and Toadblizzard who slipped past him as Stonefur kept his eyes on the retreating warrior's head. An idea sparked inside Stonefur's mind.

"Darkthunder wait!" Stonefur called as his patrol halted and Stonefur scrambled to the tom's side.

"Can I join your patrol?" Stonefur huffed and the older tom gazed at him.

"Sure I don't see why not." Darkthunder flicked his tail passingly as Stonefur remained his spot next to the dark coated warrior shoulder. They padded along and Stonefur blocked out Grasspelt teasing Toadblizzard and Mosstail about Blueriver and Leafmist and them retorting about Thrushwind and Lakebriar being together to get the warrior's thoughts off them.

"Mates, what's so important about it." Darkthunder snorted as they pushed through the withering sedge bushes.

"No idea." Stonefur replied thinking it was best to stay on the good side of Darkthunder.

"You have Ivyfawn, she's your mate." Darkthunder mewed and Stonefur wasn't sure how to answer that.

"I know but not everyone has to find a mate." Stonefur hoped this was a good response.

"True." Darkthunder said as the group slowed along the ShadowClan border and continued on.

"So..." Stonefur asked mildly as Darkthunder looked to him.

"Yeah, what?" he asked as the frost crunched under their paws.

"What do you think about Leopardfur as deputy?" Stonefur saw the twitch of his ear and saw this was a dangerous question.

"She's great why?" Darkthunder pressed as they pushed through the snow.

"Just cause you and her seem to have your disagreements." Stonefur though that this was a safe response.

"That's true, we don't see eye to eye so to speak on things." Darkthunder mewed cooly.

"Oh I just thought you would get the deputy spot not her." Stonefur mewed as he watched Darkthunder's shoulder that rippled with his movements.

"I believed that too, and Crookedstar made a mistake there but what can I do." Darkthunder shrugged like this was nothing important to him but Stonefur saw that Leopardfur made him dig his claws into the frosty soil and his muscles tense.

"If Leopardfur were to drop out, I think you'd get it." Stonefur mewed encouragingly as Darkthunder smiled thinly.

"Thanks but you shouldn't talk like that, we'd get in trouble." Darkthunder winked as they veered back to camp and at the sedge tunnel Darkthunder stopped Stonefur letting the others go and tell Leopardfur the report.

"Between us, you're right I would make a much better deputy then Leopardfur. See ya round." Darkthunder said silkily as he padded into camp and Stonefur waited till his tail disappeared from sight did he let out a breath of relief. Darkthunder suspected nothing. For now.

"Stonefur are your paws stuck to the ground?" Whitetalon asked and eyed the blue-gray warrior who didn't say a word but just slipped past the older cloud-white tom into camp.

"Leopardfur!" Stonefur yowled as she annoyed looked up from where she was talking to Pineblaze.

"Grasspelt already informed me about the patrol." Leopardfur replied and continued her talk with the elder.

"Stonefur!" Darkthunder mewed his name and Stonefur turned to see Darkthunder with a skinny water vole in his mouth as he motioned the other tom over.

"I thought we could share this." He merrowed as they crouched before the dismal piece of prey and devoured it between them.

Darkthunder drew a paw over his mouth, "Juicy for leaf-bare." he commented and Stonefur nodded along.

"Lynxkit ouch that hurt! Mistyfoot!" Lilykit yowled as her brother had her pinned to the ground as Mistyfoot looked from where she was sharing a trout with Rowanstorm.

"Lynxkit what did I tell you, when someone squeals let go." Mistyfoot scolded her son as Lilykit massaged her sore paw and Lynxkit licked his sister's ear.

"Sorry, hey lets play Clan again and you can be leader this time." Lynxkit offered and his sister purred and in a flash of orange she had pinned her brother to the icy ground.

"Well my trusted warrior then what to become of us?" She purred playfully as Lynxkit shook her off.

"Look ThunderClan invaders!" he yowled and charged at the elders and several warriors jumped to see the kits and returned to what they were doing.

"Mouse eating bile!" Lilykit snarled as she clawed atop Pineblaze's shoulders.

"Sunningrocks stealing scum!" Lynxkit growled as he pounced on Pearlwing's paw and battled with it fiercely and Pearlwing purred in amusement. Graypool shrank back in fear and blinked at the kits as Pearlwing pretended to be fraught with pain and Pineblaze looked terrified, Lilykit fluffed up her fur and Lynxkit held his gray head high.

"Do you surrender and admit that RiverClan is the best Clan of all the clans?" Lilykit mewed.

"Of course, you are much too fierce for us." Pineblaze mewed and shrunk back.

"We agree, please spare us!" Pearlwing cowered in fake terror.

"Why did we ever think of going against such strong warriors?" Graypool asked shakily.

"Yes, RiverClan is the best!" Lynxkit jumped in the air and then rounded on his littermate and they flopped in the snow disappearing in a whirl of paws and tail.

"New blood for the clan." Darkthunder purred as he watched the kits.

"The best part of being a Clan cat." Stonefur added.

"Alright you two break it up." Mistyfoot nudged her kits apart and led them away as they both left their mother's side and dashed to Lakebriar who was just emerging from her den with Thrushwind behind her and danced around the gray warrior's paws.

"Calm down, you two are jumper then Thrushwind." Lakebriar teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thrushwind asked offended and Lakebriar purred and touched her nose to his sandy gray shoulder.

"Sit down and I'll tell you the time of when we won Sunningrocks." Lakebriar tucked her paws in and the kits sat on either side of the young warrior and were spell-bound as Lakebriar started the story.

"Mistyfoot has her paws full with those two." Rippleflame merrowed as Leopardfur beside the blue-gray she-cat purred. Stonefur watched Darkthunder as he was listening to Lakebriar's story and Stonefur sighed. He knew he was in.

_**Not quite sure why I picked Stonefur for this job but he is so cool he needed something important for him to do. Anyway I really dislike coconut. Bye see ya soon!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Sup, man I'm exhausted having a sleepover takes it outta me but I'll still type for you guys.. yawn!**_

Mistyfoot groaned and drew her tail over her icy nose as Lynxkit twitched and Lilykit's paw was across her mother's flank and Mistyfoot gently nudged her daughter's leg off her. The nursery was very lonely since Lichenblossom had joined the warriors den four moons ago and Mistyfoot with a glow of pride saw her kits were four moons old and as jumpy as foxes and she felt bad for whoever got them for apprentices must have a degree of patience. Course Mistyfoot was sure how much patience Ravenpaw, Hailpaw, and Echopaw had though who were apprentices now for three moons and Lilykit and Lynxkit bombarded them every chance they got with questions and begging them to show them some battle moves. They declined and kept saying they'd get enough time to when they were made apprentices and Lilykit and Lynxkit would argue that that's two long moons away and that they couldn't wait that long. If Mistyfoot was correct Ravenpaw, Hailpaw, and Echopaw might be warriors or close when her kits became apprentices; they'd have been apprentices for five moons by then and Crookedstar said they needed new warriors.

"Mistyfoot." Lilykit mewed drowsily as she raised her head and blinked at her mother who licked her kit's head.

"Yes dear." Mistyfoot asked as Lynxkit shuffled beside his littermate but remanded asleep.

"Did you hear that?" She asked and Mistyfoot was about to ask what she meant but a yowl of pure pain shattered the peace and silence and Mistyfoot carefully rose from her nest and was a step outside the nursery when she bumped into Leopardfur who looked frazzled.

"Why is Crookedstar yowling like that?" Mistyfoot inquired.

"I don't know but Mudfur's in there and I need to be also, are the kits alright?" Leopardfur asked.

"There fine, Lilykit heard Crookedstar yowling but there still asleep." Leopardfur nodded and bounded away to her leader's den and Mistyfoot heard a crunch of snow and turned to see Pearlwing her eyes clouded with sleep.

"Do you know where Graypool is, I can't find her anywhere in camp." Pearlwing asked and Mistyfoot's blood ran cold.

"You now she's old and becoming so confused lately she probably left camp for an unknown reason, go back to sleep I'll handle this." Mistyfoot mewed and after Pearlwing was out of earshot did Mistyfoot dash across the clearing spraying snow but Echopaw poked her gray and white head out questioningly.

"Where's the fire?" She mewed half-awake till she saw Mistyfoot's anxious expression did she become fully awake and alert.

"What's wrong?"

"Graypool's missing and I can't find her in camp."

"One second, Hailpaw, Hailpaw! Get up you lazy furball!" Echopaw hissed at her brother who met them at the entrance to the apprentice den wide awake.

"I heard you two talking, don't fret Mistyfoot we'll find Graypool and be back before you know it." Together the two siblings bolted out of camp and disappeared from sight. Mistyfoot paced.

Leopardfur blinked as a ear-splitting sound rocked her eardrums as Mudfur was prodding her repeatedly and Leopardfur clambered to her paws and Mudfur just pushed her from the warrior den and Leopardfur found the source of the noise, Crookedstar's den! Mudfur rushed past her and Leopardfur was in hot pursuit after him when a gray blob exited the nursery and Leopardfur skidded to a stop before the queen.

"What's going on?" Mistyfoot asked.

"I don't know but everything's under control." Leopardfur hoped that Mistyfoot couldn't sense her anxiouity.

"Okay." She frowned but header back to the nursery and Leopardfur pelted to Crookedstar's den and of out pure practice she gave her chest a few licks to smooth down the fur before trotting inside the den. Leopardfur squinted to see Mudfur crouched before a withering shape that moaned softly and Leopardfur bounded to Mudfur's side.

"What's wrong with him?" she questioned but Mudfur just had his head bowed and didn't say anything nor make a move to sooth Crookedstar's pain.

"Mudfur?" Leopardfur looked to her father who just looked to his daughter with sorrow filled eyes.

"There's nothing I can do for him, he's losing a life." Mudfur replied simply.

Leopardfur was shocked still, "Have you tried?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You heard me, there's nothing I can do."

"Doesn't mean you can't try, your a medicine cat for StarClan's sake!"

"I'm aware of my profession Leopardfur."

Anger soared inside the Clan deputy, "So you're just going to let him lose a life and not even lift a paw against it what kind of medicine cat are you did Brambleberry teach you nothing!?"

Mudfur rounded on her his eyes amber flames, "Don't say that." he spat.

"At least try to save him!"

"No, StarClan's calling him."

"I don't get you Mudfur, you leave a warrior life and are devoted to being a medicine cat and all of a sudden you give up just like you gave up on Brightsky!"

Mudfur growled and flexed his claws, "I never gave up on her, ever."

"Really, because you certainly gave up on me!"

"I did, stop questioning my authority you know nothing about medicine!"

"You know medicine but you know nothing about courage and faith, you disgust me."

"You disgust me too, thinking you can call me out know because you're deputy now and bossing the warriors around like their fresh-kill." Mudfur growled and Leopardfur and him were nose to nose.

"I never did that and you know it, I'm trying to keep this clan running without them worrying that their leader is dying and that you aren't helping."

"That's your problem."

"Its your too, for the love of StarClan save him!" Leopardfur screeched.

"I told you there's nothing I can do!" Mudfur yowled back.

"What's going on?!" Dawnbright yowled and her eyes darted from the still Crookedstar, to Mudfur and Leopardfur who both had their claws out and looked ready to pounce.

"Nothing Dawnbright, nothing at all." Leopardfur dispatched quicker while Mudfur glared at her for a moment longer and his fur lay flat.

"She's right, go back to the warriors den Dawnbright we got this." Mudfur mewed and Dawnbright hesitantly backed away.

Crookedstar gasped and Leopardfur crouched before her leader her green eyes wide in pity.

"One life." he croaked and Leopardfur dipped her head.

"Mudfur!" A different yowl distracted the medicine cat who jumped from Crookedstar's den to see Echopaw and Hailpaw with Graypool her eyes glassy heaved between them.

"Thank you, get Mistyfoot and Stonefur please." Mudfur padded to his den and gathered some herds in the pugent and dark den and rubbed Graypool's body to hid the death scent and at the same time he spoke the ancient words to traveled her to StarClan. Stonefur and Mistyfoot both half-awake were jolted fully awake by the sight of their mother's body, they crouched before the lifeless elder and Mudfur swiftly dug a grave and placed her body in it as the siblings watched crushed.

"We're sorry, we found her near the stream and she... it was too late when we got there." Echopaw said and Hailpaw murmured condolences.

"Thank you for bringing her home." Mistyfoot licked both apprentices heads in thanks and Stonefur nodded along with his sister.

"May StarClan light your path always." Hailpaw said lastly as he and Echopaw padded back to their den and Mudfur nudged them away muttering that the kits needed Mistyfoot and that Stonefur needed his sleep. Both cats left and Mudfur saw Leopardfur leave Crookedstar's den her eyes sought his and she gave him a death glare before padded stiffly back to her nest.

"You need to show her some compassion." Dawnbright mewed softly as Mudfur turned to her.

"Dawnbright right now I don't need a lecture." Mudfur spoke softly showing his frustration.

"You can fix this you know, there's still hope." Dawnbright continued as if she didn't hear him.

"She hates me, what's the point." Mudfur mewed and Dawnbright looked astonished and angry like she could suddenly breath fire.

"She's not my daughter! She's yours and I can tell you that Brightsky is very disapointed in you right now!" Dawnbright whirled around and stomped away her cream shape disappearing in the shadows of the warriors den.

Mudfur sighed, StarClan help me he thought.

_**Big fight but don't worry the bond will mend... I shouldn't have said that.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hey chapter 33, wow here already! I post everyday I need to get a life... anyways lets get this party started!**_

Leopardfur groaned as leaves swirled past the Clan deputy's nose as Whitetalon purred and bumped her causing the deputy to stumble and she hissed some words under her breath and he purred louder.

"Come on Lynxpaw! I'm waiting!" Fawnstep growled as Ravenfrost shook out his black fur beside her and Echoshine was clawing at the crackling leaf strewn ground as her brother Hailshade was washing his dappled gray pelt. Lynxpaw and Lilypaw had become apprentices three moons ago and Ravenfrost, Echoshine, and Hailshade had been in the warriors den for two moons and Stonefur was pacing while Lilypaw was watching her mentor.

"Leopardfur! Hurry!" Whiskerstripe yowled and Leopardfur jumped at his call and saw the tom looked extremely worried as Blueriver, Grasspelt, Darkthunder, and Ivyfawn rushed to Leopardfur as well and they surrounding the deputy all talking at once.

"Slow down, and show me." Leopardfur commanded as rushed away and dashed by the crystal river as oak trees showered there leaves and Whiskerstripe was off the wall and Leopardfur wondered what was wrong but her question was soon answered. A whisker from the WindClan border was a she-cat heaving as her belly rippled and Leopardfur crouched before the queen, the WindClan scent flooding from her said enough but Leopardfur turned to the nearest cat which happened to be Darkthunder.

"Get Mudfur now!" Darkthunder opened his mouth to argue but Leopardfur growled and he ran off as Whiskerstripe circled the WindClan queen and she moaned.

"Don't fret Amberflight; Darkthunder's getting Mudfur everything's going to be alright." Whiskerstripe touched his muzzle to her flank and she just moaned softly. A patter of paws announced as Tallstar with Deadfoot, Mudclaw and Morningflower as they stopped cold to see there clan mate withering in pain with the RiverClan deputy beside her. Leopardfur rose and padded to them.

"We found her and Mudfur's coming." Leopardfur said and Deadfoot nodded while Tallstar had his amber eyes fixed on Amberflight.

"Would you get your warrior away from her!" Mudclaw growled as he glared ears flat at Whiskerstripe who was standing before Amberflight protectively.

"Move Whiskerstripe." Mudfur shoved the tom aside as Darkthunder nudge the tom away as he made a move toward Amberflight again but Mudclaw growled and Whiskerstripe paused but stayed where he was.

"Why is he so protective of Amberflight." Tallstar asked but he seemed to already know the answer to that.

"She's having my kits." Whiskerstripe said very softly as his clan mates stared at him.

"You broke the warrior code?" Blueriver was shocked.

"Whiskerstripe you have better sense!" Grasspelt scolded.

"Why?" Darkthunder asked his anger rising.

"Guys not know." Leopardfur shushed them as Mudfur stroked the queen for comfort.

"Whiskerstripe come here Amberflight wants you." The RiverClan tom bounded to his mate who spat out the stick Mudfur had given her and spoke through clenched teeth.

"Don't be scared, out kit's coming!" She gasped and Mudfur gave her the stick back that had scratches on it and looked ready to snap in half.

"Whiskerstripe" Amberflight mewed through the stick "don't leave me." she panted and Whiskerstripe buried his nose into her bright ginger fur and his heart was breaking.

"Never." He vowed and Leopardfur had to guide him away so Mudfur had room.

"Thanks." Mudfur mewed and whispered encouraging to the queen as no cat moved and the sun rose in the sky but no warmth was supplied from the sunshine.

"How long does this take." Mudclaw growled as he paced and Deadfoot laid his tail along the younger warrior's shoulder.

"All day but no one's moving till this is over." Leopardfur directed her words to her patrol who was already sitting and waiting and Blueriver looked ready to fall asleep but Ivyfawn jabbed her with a silver paw and that made the blue furred she-cat jump.

"Wake up." Ivyfawn said as Blueriver nodded trying to make a better effort.

"Here we go." Mudfur said calmly as a small kit slithered into the grass and Whiskerstripe leaned forward to sniff the kit as Ivyfawn pushed him back and for a good reason since a pool was forming behind Amberflight. Mudfur's eyes grew wide as Amberflight shuddered and grew still and Whiskerstripe licked her cheek and his eyes dimmed as realization set in.

"You killed her!" Mudclaw growled but Tallstar stopped him.

"He did not, come on get Amberflight and the kit and we'll leave." Tallstar gripped Amberflight's scruff and Deadfoot moved to take the kit but Leopardfur blocked his path.

"The kit is half- RiverClan we have a choice to take the kit, besides she only has Whiskerstripe now." Leopardfur said her golden fur fluffed up and Deadfoot frowned.

"Do you have a queen available to nurse the kit."

"Yes, do you?"

"In fact yes we do too."

"She's WindClan's." Mudclaw spat.

"She's also RiverClan, and her father's here she needs to be with her parent."

"Well-"

"We're keeping the kit." Leopardfur said and Mudclaw snarled.

"Willing to fight for it?" Morningflower asked and Grasspelt tensed, Blueriver crouched, and Darkthunder slid out his claws and Whiskerstripe snarled and spiked his fur.

"No." Tallstar spoke and nudged his clan mates away.

"Let them keep the kit, Leopardfur's right it needs its father." Tallstar blocked Mudclaw's path with his long tail.

"It's a she actually." Mudfur spoke as the kit wailed and Whiskerstripe licked her fur dry as he picked her up and ran back to camp with her.

"Come on guys." Leopardfur nosed her clan mates away as Mudfur when pace with Leopardfur his face a mask unreadable.

"We have no queens to nurse the kit."

"I know that, anything you can do?" Leopardfur pleaded and Mudfur sighed.

"I can make a form of milk that could provide the nutrients for the kit. I'll go make it." Mudfur dashed off and Leopardfur padded into camp to see Whiskerstripe with the Clan gathered around him as Crookedstar sat beside him and watched Whiskerstripe's daughter as Mudfur plucked up the kit and took her to his den with Whiskerstripe following.

"Don't be mad." Leopardfur said first as Crookedstar watched her and purred.

"Its alright I would have done the same thing." Crookedstar mewed and looked to where Whiskerstripe was in the medicine den.

"He's named her Willowkit after the willow tree he and Amberflight met under every night." Crookedstar said as Whiskerstripe padded from the medicine den and Leopardfur saw he was beaming in pride.

"She's beautiful." Whiskerstripe purred as several cats frowned and Crookedstar saw his clan's reaction.

"Whiskerstripe has made a mistake we cannot deny that but Willowkit will not be punished for something and Whiskerstripe this is behind you. You are a loyal RiverClan cat." Crookedstar spoke and he was obviously praising Whiskerstripe who shuffled his paws and looked abashed.

"Willowkit will be a loyal RiverClan cat despite her origin." Leopardfur added looking to Whiskerstripe sympathetically.

"Anyone who has any problems with my daughter's birth do not bother her, she is innocent I am to blame. Nonetheless I do not though wish she was never born, she is my kit and even if she is not full RiverClan she will love this clan I will make sure of it." Whiskerstripe raised his head high and his gaze traveled around his clan mates.

"She will be a great warrior to us." Dawnbright mewed and many warriors nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Whiskerstripe said and he looked ready to cry.

_**Aww... Well Willowkit will be accepted and yeah awesome right Bones the TV show is so amazing!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Another three moons have passed and everything's alive and well green-leaf approaching! Yes!**_

Leopardfur stretched and Crookedstar was grooming his fur as Willowkit bounded around Blueriver as Toadblizzard had his tail curled around her shoulders and watched Willowkit amusingly. Mosstail was curled close to Leafmist and Lakebriar with Thrushwind were pressed together their breaths even as they slept after a border patrol and Ravenfrost was watching Lilystream who was grooming her brother Lynxheart rather dreamily. Echoshine was lying in the sun the light spilling over her fur as Lynxheart called her name softly as she drowsily raised her head and purred to him; Echoshine had saved Lynxheart from a fox two moons ago and they had bonded more than friends.

"Everyone's taking mates faster then we have kits." Whitetalon said bitterly as Leopardfur saw his expression on his face and her heart sank. A moon ago Whitetalon had asked Leopardfur a serious question and she remembered the moonlight shining on his fur an she had denied him and he just ignored her now and it broke Leopardfur's heart to see her most trusted clan mate turn on her.

"He'll grow out of it, you've been best friends forever." Dawnbright had soothed but still Leopardfur couldn't concentrate with Whitetalon ignoring her like this.

"Leopardfur, Leopardfur!" Crookedstar yowled in her ear till she jumped to see her leader right before her.

"I'm letting you pick the cats going to the Gathering." Crookedstar asked an watched her.

"Whitetalon, Pearlwing, Pineblaze, Dawnbright, Whiskerstripe, Rippleflame, Lichenblossom, Molefang, Hailshade, and Ravenfrost." Leopardfur read off the names that flashed into her mind first and Crookedstar nodded before rounding up the warriors. Leopardfur sighed again her spirits sinking lower and lower as she saw Whitetalon's cold icy blue eyes boring into her back as Crookedstar yawned and Leopardfur saw that he looked older and frail and a spasm of alarm shot through her.

"Crookedstar are you alright?"

"Yeah, my old bones just need rest is all." Crookedstar shook out his tabby fur.

"Leopardfur you go I need to rest, my joints aren't working like they used to." Crookedstar mewed as he flexed his claws and sank them into the frosty soil.

"Are you sure?" Leopardfur felt panic rise and choke her.

"Positive." Crookedstar shouldered away his steps jerky as if he head sore paws but Leopardfur had only sent him on a very short border patrol and reminded Quialviper that he was responsible for him.

"Leopardfur where's Crookedstar going we need to leave for the Gathering." Ravenfrost asked and tipped his night colored head to the side questioningly.

"He doesn't feel up to it tonight but you're right let's go." Leopardfur prayed to StarClan that her fear wasn't showing through as they walked the moonlight blinding off the snow piled around the river and ice forming gorgeous crystal patterns on the willow trees and rocks.

"Do you think Willowkit's alright that I'm gone?" Whiskerstripe fretted as they walked and a hearty purr came from Dawnbright.

"Course but she can't seem to leave Blueriver alone, she'll beg Crookedstar to make Blueriver her mentor." Dawnbright mewed her green eyes laughing and creamy fur spiked in amusement.

"I'm surprised though, remember when Brambleflash would follow Pearlwing around like a love struck kit." Pineblaze looked to Pearlwing who flicked her tail smugly.

"I am irresistible." She merrowed and Pineblaze snorted.

"As if." He said and Pearlwing pretend to look hurt.

"You fox-heart." Pearlwing meant it as a joke and nudged her den mate friendly. Lichenblossom moved to her mate's side and whispered something in his russet ear and Pineblaze looked taken-aback.

"So what if I was the one that put thorns in Hailstar's nest when he was an apprentice, he had me made a fool in front of you!" Pineblaze mewed and the warriors around him chuckled as they reminisced in old memories.

"I remember when Poppyfish was an apprentice with me, and she was mooning over Redhawk like you wouldn't believe and one time she was just staring at him as he was grooming himself and her gaze was all glassy. Her mentor Shellheart actually went over and thumped her ear with his tail and said quite loudly; 'If you'd stop staring at your mate to be then we could actually get some things done. Poppyfish was so embarrassed." Rippleflame spoke and ripples of laughter came from the other warriors.

Ravenfrost spoke this time, "Hailshade couldn't get up at all in the morning so once me and Echoshine took Hailshade and dunked him in the river he woke right then for sure." Ravenfrost squealed with laughter his amber eyes bright at his brother's embarrassment.

"You shouldn't want pleasure out of dunking your brother!" Lichenblossom scolded her kit as he sighed and dipped his head like a naughty kit that was caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"At least Lilystream and Lynxheart and warriors now as kits they had so much energy they could power the sun!" Molefang snorted and several warriors mewed in agreement.

"I don't know how Mistyfoot and Rowanstorm kept up with them." Whiskerstripe added. The RiverClan cats slunk through the ferns guarding the Gathering stone and Leopardfur's clan mates spread out greeting other friends from other clans and Leopardfur saw Mousefur's dusky fur through the crowd and remorse pulsated for her; Runningwind had died two moons ago and his sister was still taking it hard. The ShadowClan cats looked cured from their raging sickness and Tigerstar sat there watching his clan mates with pride, Tallstar looked calm as normal but his gaze narrowed at the RiverClan cats who skidded along WindClan. ThunderClan looked fine with Fireheart talking to Bluestar and their apprentices boasting to others about little things. Leopardfur purred.

"Where's Crookedstar?" Leopardfur heard Tigerstar say as she saw the other leaders scanning the crowd for him and Leopardfur braced herself and was able to launch herself and land on the Gathering stone with no slips.

"Leopardfur where's Crookedstar is he alright?" Bluestar asked her blue eyes wide almost kit-like in the moonlight that washed the clearing and Leopardfur found her voice.

"He couldn't make this Gathering, but he will next time." Leopardfur though that didn't give too much away on her leader's welfare.

Tigerstar yowled for quite and the cats below stopped fidgeting and turned their eyes to the cats on the stone and Leopardfur was jolted as how far up she was.

"I'll start this Gathering, ShadowClan is well now that the sickness is gone we have a new apprentice to welcome Rowanpaw!" ShadowClan called out the new name of their clan mate as a small ginger tom puffed up as he sat beside his mentor Jaggedtooth who shook out his ragged gray fur in happiness.

"ShadowClan is growing, we have nothing else to report." Tigerstar yowled his amber eyes directed to Tallstar his dark brown pelt sleek as Tallstar nodded his black and white fur groomed well as he look to the cats gathered below him.

"WindClan has had a plentiful season and are proud to report that Morningflower is expecting kits again." WindClan yowled congratulations to their new queen.

"WindClan has nothing else to report." Tallstar stepped back as Bluestar limped forward.

"ThunderClan is doing fine this season, our apprentices are training well, our fresh-kill pile is full and our kits are healthy." Bluestar turned her eyes to Leopardfur who felt her heart throbbing in her chest but stepped forward for her clan.

"Crookedstar was not able to make this Gathering but he'll come next moon rest assured, RiverClan is having a fine leaf-bare despite food shortages we are running strong and our kit at the moment is doing great. Nothing else to report." Leopardfur thought she had done that nicely but it was one of the shortest Gatherings Leopardfur had even been to as she bounded down to her clan mates and they whispered encouraging things and that she had done that well.

"First time huh?" Leopardfur turned to see Blackfoot there his white fur a standout, his one black paw raised to wash his ears as his amber eyes nailed Leopardfur's.

"Yeah, how's Runningnose and Littlecloud?" Leopardfur saw their pelt mashed in the crowd as they sat chatting with Cinderpelt and Mudfur with Barkface close by.

"Fine, Littlecloud is a very good medicine cat apprentice." Blackfoot praised her clan mate.

"Is Russetfur well?" Leopardfur wondered and Blackfoot purred when his mate's name was said.

"Amazing, I'm thinking of making her my deputy when the time comes." Blackfoot mused as he stared away at Tigerstar who was conversing with Darkstripe of ThunderClan.

"Well, that's great." Leopardfur wasn't sure what to say to that as Blackfoot nodded and marched away as Fireheart replaced him.

"Is Crookedstar okay really?" Fireheart pressed and Leopardfur bit back a sigh, _stupid nosy ThunderClan cat! _

"Great, that not of your concern." Leopardfur spun on her paws and padded away from the flame colored deputy.

"I was just trying to help!" He called but Leopardfur pretended not to hear him.

"Hailshade, gather everyone up were leaving." Leopardfur stopped the dappled tom who nodded an dashed off to gather his clan mates and Leopardfur fluffed up her fur against the cold night breeze. She never felt so relieved yet worried.

_**Memories ah beauty ain't it? By the way sharks aren't fearsome cute bunnies is what you have to look out for! The horror! Bye!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Here we go the best thing and the one you've been waiting for! I think I'm going to cry!**_

Leopardfur yawned as she watched her clan mates enjoying themselves in the newleaf sunshine and she glanced at the new warriors practicing battle moves while Lionclaw observed. Lilacwhisper and Pearlwing were resting in the nursery entrance as Quialviper was as puffed up as a peacock since Pearlwing was expecting his kits, Pineblaze had a gang of young warriors around him was telling the chilling tale of when he took on a badger single pawed. Leopardfur remembered that story from her kit-hood and she saw the warriors around share wide-eyed looks every now and then as Pineblaze talked, Leopardfur suddenly felt old and she thought back to when she was a kit fresh from the nursery; the Sunningrocks problem, Mudfur ignoring her, Darkthunder and Icepaw talking to her, Whitetalon looked eager for a battle. Then her apprentice days; the dog, Darkthunder's problem that led to a fight that Crookedstar broke up, Hailstar's death, Sunningrocks victory, her warrior name the most exciting thing she never forgot. Becoming deputy, getting Mosstail as a apprentice, Goldenpaw's death, Lynxheart and Lilystream being born, Crookedstar losing his four life to a owl that was trying to steal Hailshade, another from hunger one more from who knows what that Mudfur gave up on.

The great sickness, Brokenstar's warriors invading camp, Willowkit's birth, Whiskerstripe admitting to a scandalous relationship, Brambleberry's death, Mudfur solving the sickness terror, Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and all the other warrior's naming ceremonies. So much time had passed and Leopardfur suddenly felt old all over again; but she could feel the pull of her muscles, the energy coursing through her, and she knew that no matter how long she convinced herself she was old she was still strong.

"Leopardfur! Leopardfur!" Leopardfur jumped as Stonefur was beside her panting like he had run a long way.

"What's wrong!?" Leopardfur could see his distress as he spluttered.

"Darkthunder coming... he was talking to Tigerstar... and said he wanted your position and Tigerstar said... he had to kill you know... to get your place! I ran to tell you... you have to hide!" Leopardfur stared at Stonefur who was watching her pleadingly.

"No Stonefur I'm done hiding, if Darkthunder wants a fight he'll get one." Leopardfur felt her blood hot rushing through her as she thought of all the cats he had killed and all the families he had hurt; she was ready. Like Willowbreeze said she'd know when the time came and that time was now.

"But-" Stonefur started but Leopardfur silenced him with a flick of her golden tail.

"Listen, you can't tell anyone about this okay? No one. This is how is has to be, swear to me Stonefur swear you'll tell no one; swear on Graypool and your kin swear on your leader's last life you will tell no one." Leopardfur's eyes bored into Stonefur's who looked agast but nodded glumly.

"I swear."

"Good, thank you Stonefur you've been a real friend." Leopardfur licked his head for comfort as Darkthunder crashed into camp and stumbled to Leopardfur his fur spiked and eyes wide.

"Leopardfur, there's invaders near the WindClan borders there trying to steal Willowpaw back!" Darkthunder hissed in her ear as Leopardfur glanced to where Willowpaw sat with Blueriver who was watching her mentor intently. Willowpaw had been made a apprentice a night ago and of course she requested Blueriver as her mentor, Whiskerstripe was happy with that arrangement since Blueriver didn't patronize his daughter.

"I'm coming this sounds urgent, we can't let them get her back!" Leopardfur sprung to her paws shot one last warning look to Stonefur and followed hard on Darkthunder's heels as she glanced at the storm filled sky. _StarClan's angry _Leopardfur thought as she ran on and nearly missed colliding with a reed bed near the stepping stones but continued on and thanked StarClan for Stonefur otherwise she wouldn't have known and have been lead blindly into a trap.

"Where are we going?" Leopardfur shouted over the wind roaring in her ears.

"To the scene!" He yowled back as they continued to dash away as Leopardfur heard the roaring sound of the waterfall in their territory and she clambered up the slippery soaked stones as they climbed to the top near where the waterfall drops down into its river.

Leopardfur hoped she sounded confusing and innocent, "Where's WindClan?"

Darkthunder snorted, "I can't believe you bought that."

Leopardfur rounded on the tom, "Oh I didn't."

Darkthunder's smile faded, "What?"

"You see Darkthunder, I had a little shadow tag on you and so to speak watch you for me." Leopardfur gloated and beamed at Darkthunder's bemused look.

"Had no idea did you?"

"You sent someone to spy on me?!" Darkthunder growled.

"You think I'd let a murderer prance around my clan and not have tabs on you, you're losing your edge Darkthunder." Leopardfur mewed and flicked her ear smugly.

"Well this ends now." Darkthunder unsheathed his claws but Leopardfur did no move to do the same.

"Exactly how did you kill, Icepaw, Goldenpaw, Ebonystrike, and I won't deny there's more and no one knew about it." Leopardfur mused taunting Darkthunder a bit.

"I was easy, there just mangy fools like everyone else that bow down to StarClan." Darkthunder spoke with a venomous pride.

"You fox-heart!__How could you just turn your back on your ancestors and murder your littermate for crying out loud!" Leopardfur snarled but Darkthunder was cool and controlled.

"Icepaw was nothing to me when I saw my real potential, she was just a cat in the way of what I craved for. Whitetalon though posed no threat he's been mooning over you since he was an apprentice so he was too easily distracted not worth my time."

"What about Ebonystrike? Goldenpaw?" Leopardfur spat the names at him an they just bounced off.

"Minor bumps in the road, Ebonystrike was harder than expected but finally she kneeled over a nuisance if I ever saw one. Always poking her nose in places she should have left alone, I tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen." Leopardfur winced at his cold tone.

"Goldenpaw through was by far my easiest, she trusted me too much to go tell of her bruises and of course she died her own way too scared to say a word." Darkthunder purred deeply as he thought of his old apprentice.

"Your evil." Leopardfur breathed disgusted that he could talk like that.

"I take that as a compliment." Darkthunder purred again but then he laughter slid away.

"How about we settle this honorably like warriors shall we?" Darkthunder slid out his claws and lashed his tail hungrily.

"We can fight Darkthunder but not like honorable warriors because you never were one." Leopardfur's words cut like a knife as Darkthunder growled his anger rising.

"Who do you think you are Darkthunder, you promised loyalty to Crookedstar and know you you kill half his clan and are killing your next leader no respect." Leopardfur frowned and dug her claws into the pebbly earth and fluffed up her fur.

"This ends today."

"I agree."

Lightning flashed and rain poured down soaking the two enemies as Darkthunder launched himself and Leopardfur dodged and scape her claws along his side as Darkthunder twisted and caught his opponent flipping her over. Leopardfur gave three jabs to his stomach an flung him off as she nicked his ear on the downswing, Darkthunder just bowled his clan mate over and sank his clan into her legs and racked her back with his claws as Leopardfur twisted him over an smashed him under her as Darkthunder wiggled out. Darkthunder latched his claws into Leopardfur scruff as she dug her claws into his neck and blood welled but Darkthunder ground his claws into her neck as well an they both fought for air but Darkthunder succeeded to shake of Leopardfur. She through recovered quicker than her rival and as they were both gasping for breath a clatter of stones as through the rain curtain as the white shape and face of Whitetalon with Dawnbright, Rippleflame, Mosstail, Stonefur and Crookedstar grouped together as they stare wide eyed at the two battle strewn cats. Darkthunder through at quite some more fight left in him and swift as lightning flung himself at Crookedstar who was nearest and they tussled as Leopardfur in a flash followed suite and with a mighty shove at the same time detaching her leader and Darkthunder gripped his talons in Crookedstar's pelt and together they fell.

Down,down, down. Leopardfur without hesitation followed her leader down into the rushing water without thinking (_**obviously**_) and her lungs filled with its icy liquid as the falls pushed her away and rocketed her along its path. Leopardfur saw another tumbling light brown shape and Leopardfur swam with all her might to reach her leader and friend as while she swam Leopardfur remembered that Crookedstar was on his last life and fear swallowed her. Leopardfur after a struggle through the heavy water was able to grip her leader and float him, and she bobbed her leader and was relieved to see his head above water but this water was too strong even for a RiverClan cat and Crookedstar was becoming dead-weight. Leopardfur felt her muscles giving out as she fought for survival when the weight was lifted and Leopardfur saw a starting pearly white sodden cat swimming beside her as she felt a wave push then to a side of the falls as she scrambled up the rocky face and flopped on dry ground her chest burning as the cat pulled Crookedstar with him as Leopardfur looked at him.

"Thank...you." Leopardfur wheezed as Dawnbright licked her fur and Rippleflame helped to dry her as Leopardfur found Stonefur as he was standing farther back.

"Couldn't help yourself huh?" Leopardfur chuckled dryly.

"I couldn't let you die." Stonefur said softly and sniffed at Leopardfur who sighed and for a moment she forgot Crookedstar until she heard him calling her name horsley.

"Crookedstar! Are you okay! Hold on alright, we'll be in camp before you know it and Mudfur'll fix you just hold on a little bit longer!" Leopardfur made a move to gently lift her leader but he clamped a paw onto her tail to stop his eager deputy.

"Leopardfur don't, I am not strong enough to make it back to camp."

"Of corse you are, I'll carry you!" Leopardfur objected but Crookedstar stopped her again.

"My last life, StarClan is calling me." Crookedstar whispered and Leopardfur froze.

"D-don't say that, you'll be fine; Mudfur will treat us and we'll get well and then go see how the clan is like we always do. Please don't go Crookedstar I'm not ready!" Leopardfur pleaded.

"Leopardfur don't worry you'll lead RiverClan strong and true, I trust you completely." Crookedstar said and his breath came out slowly and he looked at peace.

"Crookedstar no!" Leopardfur cried her voice choked.

"Leopard's golden fur with shine fire and banish the dark that will destroy RiverClan. You will have the leopard's ferocity to protect your clan and the leopard's strength to guide them." Crookedstar wheezed as sun broke through the storm clouds as the storm passed and Leopardfur's pelt shone golden from the sun. Then he grew still and his breathing slowed and as well went still.

"I'm sorry Leopardfur." Whitetalon said sadly as he licked his fur that was partly dry and Leopardfur forgot about everything but her leader and friend who was gone and wasn't here to lead his clan now Leopardfur's clan.

"Come on Leopardfur its time to go home." Dawnbright nudged her away but Leopardfur persisted and and went back to her leader and gripped him in her teeth and limped home with her leader as her mind went numb.

Crookedstar was gone. He wasn't coming back. Ever.

_**Darkthunder and Crookedstar are dead and well it was a price but for the better! I'm going to cry!**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Its time... that's all I'm going to say**_

"Leopardfur, wake up come on its time." Mudfur gently shook her and Leopardfur groaned but rose her mind fuzzy as Mudfur watched her.

"Alright, hold on." Leopardfur had refused to move to Crookedstar's den and said she was too be called Leopardfur until then as she called it.

"Rippleflame, I'm living to go 'there' can you watch camp until I'm back?" Rippleflame was wide awake and nodded to her new leader.

"Leopardfur you can trust me, may StarClan light your path always." Rippleflame laid her blue-gray tail on her old apprentice's shoulder and looked her square in the eye.

"Thanks." Leopardfur nodded her nerves twisting her stomach in a knot and shuddered against the cool misty morning as Mudfur was waiting and Leopardfur approached her father confidently, when Leopardfur had brought Crookedstar had patched their relationship up and Leopardfur know did not see him as her enemy but her father.

"Ready?" He asked and watched her confidently.

"Don't worry, I have totally faith in you." Mudfur licked her head and Leopardfur was comforted by that. They trotted out and Mistyfoot was guarding the moss tunnel and she jumped to her paws as Leopardfur looked to her and just nodded before the two continued on toward the WindClan border.

"Mudfur what do we say when we see WindClan warriors?" Leopardfur could see Mudclaw's angry face and Mudfur seemed to be thinking along those same lines.

"Mudclaw will be respectful to you, he's still a warrior." Mudfur reminded his daughter as they walked the tall grass brushed past their sides.

"Mudfur I'm scared." Leopardfur admitted as her father looked to his daughter and he nuzzled her like a queen.

"I know." he said.

"What about Darkthunder, do you think he's in StarClan? Do our clan mates believe me?" Leopardfur fretted.

"Of course, StarClan approved your words! Besides StarClan knew for a while before you did about Darkthunder's killing spree; StarClan is beside you Leopardfur they have walked with you since you were born they will not abandon you now." Mudfur spoke with certainty and Leopardfur knew he was right.

"Was I always the one to lead RiverClan or was I just picked because of my name." Leopardfur asked it was the question that she had always wondered but had been never answered.

"No, from the beginning you were picked not for your name but because of just being you. Your omen was givin moons ago past Hailstar and they picked you. But you are you there's nothing no else can ask for." Mudfur spoke soothingly and Leopardfur felt pride in his words.

"I'm sorry for what I've said to you, especially about Brightsky." Leopardfur mewed and Mudfur turned his amber eyes to her.

"I was out of line too, and you apologized yesterday." Mudfur reminded her gently.

"What are you two doing here?!" A hiss stopped them both as Mudclaw, Onewhisker, Ashfoot, and Webpaw popped from the grass and Leopardfur though how ironic that whenever she comes on WindClan territory Mudclaw meets her.

Mudfur looked to Leopardfur signaling her to speak, "Crookedstar lost his last life." she said and the words clawed a fresh scar on her heart.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Ashfoot mewed and dipped her gray head.

"You light will shine brightly in RiverClan." Onewhisker added his head bowed too.

"Your young, but you have potential to lead RiverClan strong." Webpaw piped up.

"I don't deny I don't like you, but there right you'll be a great leader." Mudclaw growled and bowed his head.

"Thank you for your support, if you'll excuse us we must be going." Leopardfur nodded to each cat in turn and then trotted after Mudfur who was already on the next slope.

"You handled that well." Mudfur mewed as they continued on the hazy morning evaporating to soft sunshine.

"I guess." Leopardfur shrugged.

"Who are you thinking of picking as your deputy?" Mudfur asked to make conversation.

"Well, maybe Rippleflame she was my old mentor but she had great wisdom to give. Or Lynxheart he's very young but he has so much optimism it should be shared. Whiskerstripe? he's about my age and well I'd do that to show the clans he's loyal. You have any ideas?" Leopardfur asked him as mist chilled the two.

"No, besides its your decision in the end if you have your mind set then I can't change it."

"Fair point." Leopardfur had to admit.

"Whatever your heart wants, let it guide you." Mudfur spoke softly as if StarClan was talking through him.

"Your right as always. Mudfur do you miss Brambleberry?" Leopardfur shot a glance to her father now medicine cat.

"Yes, she was a fantastic mentor and I couldn't have asked for it any other way." Mudfur sighed.

"I'm glad you're my medicine cat Mudfur." Leopardfur huffed as she scaled up the rocky side to the Moonstone.

"I proud to be your medicine cat, but remember if you have any strange dreams come to me and we'll figure them out. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good." The two reached Mothermouth's gaping hole and Leopardfur heard faintly the sounds of cats whispering her name.

"Just like last time." Leopardfur mumbled.

"What?" Mudfur asked and Leopardfur realized she had said that aloud.

"I went here when I was a kit to see Brightsky and at the Moonstone I heard voice calling me like right now." Leopardfur angled her head so she could clearly hear them.

"Dawnbright never knew?" Mudfur challenged.

"Nope and I've never told her, figured it be best as my secret."

"Leopardfur my child you never cease to surprise me." Mudfur chuckled as they sat before the cave and rested from the long walk as from sun-high did the sun set and Leopardfur awoke rested since her Darkthunder wounds were still fresh they stung from the walk.

"Mudfur will we ever find Darkthunder body? Is there a possibility he escaped?" Leopardfur felt her darkest worries spewing out.

"The body probably not, we would have found it a moon ago and there is no way Darkthunder escaped I talked to Stonefur myself and he said that he saw Darkthunder body still, he looked dead and then he smashed into the sharp rocks at the bottom of the falls. There's no way." Mudfur consulted as Leopardfur stomach growled from no nourishment.

"Good you can't eat anything before meeting StarClan. Come, its time." Leopardfur sucked in a breath as her whiskers trailed along the jagged cave sides till the tunnel opened to a cavern and the Moonstone stood ready for her. As if on cue moonlight filled the room and the Moonstone lit up and shone its sparkly silver light.

"It looks just as beautiful." Leopardfur mewed softly as Mudfur nudged her to it.

"Now I'll be right here don't worry and you cannot tell anyone of what you see alright that is between StarClan, me and you understood?" Leopardfur nodded vigorously as Mudfur pressed beside her and Leopardfur touched her nose to the stone and was dragged into darkness. An interesting sight meet the two RiverClan cats; they were standing at the Gathering stone on it as a matter of fact as the green leaf trees whispered around them, hiding things.

"StarClan ancestors?" Leopardfur called out a little shaky as the frosty stars of Silverpelt above began to swirl as cats were formed and each one of them landed gracefully in front of the RiverClan deputy.

"Leopardfur are you ready to receive your nine lives?" The cats spoke as one and Leopardfur felt her uneasiness disappear.

"Yes I am." Leopardfur began to wash her golden tail as Mudfur stopped her and his gaze was not on the cats before but the cats below them. RiverClan cats clustered around them and Leopardfur saw many familiar faces through the crowd. Briardream, Willowbreeze and her kits, Hailstar, Timbernight, Lilybird, Jayflight, Yarrowstorm, Snowstreak, Poppyfish, Birdsong, Tanglewhisker, Troutclaw, Rubyleap, Dapplefern and others that Leopardfur could not name but knew what there were here for.

"They all came to watch my ceremony." Leopardfur was in awe as was Mudfur too but a swift cough attracted their attention.

"Leopardfur." A soft unforgettable voice came from her as Leopardfur stared.

"Leopardfur I give this life for a mother's love, use it to love your clan and to love no matter what mistakes they make." Brightsky mewed and touched her head to her daughter's and pain spasmed her as Leopardfur felt claws of pain prick her and a overwhelming feeling as strong as lions.

"Goodbye I wait for both of you." Brightsky trotted back to ancestors her white and ginger pelt glossy in the moonlight.

"Long time no see." a light brown tom purred his blue eyes friendly.

"Gorsewhisker how are you!" Leopardfur asked but he shushed her.

"Leopardfur I give you a life for pain, pain is a scary thing but you must lean to burden it and keep your clan going strong despite the scary truth." Gorsewhisker touched his head to Leopardfur who dug her claws into the stone as she felt Gorsewhisker's last hours on earth and was weak after ward from the pain. But she stood tall anyway.

"Leopardfur hello, its been a while." A red tom said as Leopardfur knew who he was and Leopardfur opened her mouth to say something but he continued talking.

"Leopardfur I give you a life for energy to keep up with RiverClan's future apprentices and kits. There energetic ones." Redhawk purred thinking of his sons an daughter when they were kits and Leopardfur saw the same since Redhawk had his head touching her's.

"Leopardfur you look well." A tom merrowed and his amber eyes twinkled as he fluffed up his autumn leaves colored pelt and Leopardfur smiled at him.

"Oakheart." Leopardfur greeted him and his pelt shifted from a night breeze.

"I give you a life of laughter, laughter is to be used when the darkest of time comes to lift your clan's spirits." Oakheart pressed his muzzle to Leopardfur's head an Leopardfur felt laughter tickle her sides and rise like air bubbles to her lips and she felt happy.

"Good life." She mewed and Oakheart nodded in agreement. Ebonystrike replaced him and Leopardfur saw her strength under her fur.

"I give you the life of clear sight, use it to see your clan mates and if there is any danger in your clan." Ebonystrike placed her striking black head on Leopardfur's as she sighed from the sudden pain in her and she realized she was living Ebonystrike's death.

A small white and cream she-cat came next and Leopardfur looked to her sadly.

"I'm sorry Icepaw." she murmured.

"I know but Leopardfur I give you a life to live by the warrior code; it is what binds the clans some stray from it but remember with the right training they can stay loyal." Icepaw touched her head to Leopardfur's.

"You'll be a fine leader." Icepaw praised.

Goldenpaw came after her and she looked ready to burst in pride.

"Leopardfur I give you a life for courage, I never had any and you showed me on the day I died that courage was from inside so here you go." Goldenpaw pressed her head and Leopardfur felt a spark and a flame burst into a fire as she felt courage.

"Thanks." Leopardfur mewed and Goldenpaw winked. Another she-cat came forward her pelt spotted and Mudfur was most surprised.

"Leopardfur this life is for hope. No that hope no matter what; hope never dies." Brambleberry said as she rested her head on Leopardfur's and Mudfur looked to his mentor.

"You've done fantastic Mudfur keep it up." Brambleberry's sky blue eyes met Mudfur's and she just walked away.

Crookedstar came last, "Leopardfur, my deputy, my friend, this life is for trust, your clan mates are the ones you must trust the most don't forget that." The life soared into Leopardfur and she felt Crookedstar's last moments an she felt horrible.

"Crookedstar I'm sorry for not being able to save you." Leopardfur mewed and Crookedstar's gaze softened.

"You tried your hardest, there was nothing you could do. Leopardfur you old life is no more you are now Leopardstar!" Crookedstar yowled as the others chanted the new leader and Leopardstar looked to her old leader.

"StarClan has chosen you moons before me, and they have never doubted that choice." Crookedstar said his eyes gleaming.

Leopardstar dipped her head as StarClan faded and the Moonstone came back into view and Leopardstar rose Mudfur behind her as they walked out and bounded across back home. Leopardstar felt like she had the energy to run for moons without stopping, the hope to no matter the darkness no everything's going to be fine, the pain to suffer through and keep standing, courage to stand up to anything, laughter to see through bad times, the warrior code to never stray from it, the sight to see beyond normal, the trust to know that her clan never would lie to her, and the mother's love to be fierce enough to defend them.

"Leopardfur there you are!" Whitetalon called as Leopardstar nodded to him an weaved through her clan and jumped atop Tall-rock.

"StarClan has givin me my nine lives." Leopardstar announced and her clan called out her name.

"Was Darkthunder is StarClan?" Pineblaze asked from the elders den.

"No he is not." A ripple of relief came from her clan.

"Do you have your deputy yet?" Lionclaw asked.

"Yes I thought about it for a while and I know that you all deserve it, but I can only make one choice. Stonefur is my deputy." Leopardstar yowled and Stonefur looked shocked but Mistyfoot licked her brother's ear.

"I won't let you down Leopardstar." Stonefur said and Leopardstar dipped her head to him.

"Stonefur I trusted you with watching Darkthunder and you saved me as well, I trust you completely." Leopardstar feel the warm sunshine on her as she remembered Crookedstar words. _StarClan never doubted that choice. _

A new era has come.

_**I am going to cry! I hoped you loved this story as much as I did making it, an watch out in the future I might just show up again not soon though since school but some time possibly next summer. But still keep your eyes peeled! Loved writing and thanks for the the reviews! **_

_**-HalfMoon56 **_


End file.
